Secretos De Un Matrimonio
by steffy17
Summary: Lo único en lo que podía pensar Jacob Black cuando, después de separarse, su esposa Renesmee le comunicó que estaba embarazada, era en reconciliarse con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Lo único en lo que podía pensar Jacob Black cuando, después de separarse, su esposa Renesmee le comunicó que estaba embarazada, era en reconciliarse con ella.

Esa vez el matrimonio funcionaría, y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. Pero quizá el precio de Renesmee fuera demasiado alto. Quería algo más que amor... exigía que entre ellos hubiera total sinceridad. Pero había algo en el pasado de Jacob que él no podía contarle. Porque la verdad podría destruirlos...

Todos los matrimonios tienen sus secretos...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Uno

—Estoy embarazada.

A Jacob Black se le detuvo el corazón.

—¿Cómo?

—Que estoy embarazada. De tres meses, el médico acaba de confirmármelo

—dijo Renesmee pasándose una mano por su melena rojiza.

La mente de él se puso en marcha rápidamente. Aquélla era la oportunidad que llevaba esperando dos largos meses y no dejaría que se le escapara. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Llevas dentro a nuestro bebé —comentó maravillado.

En apenas unos segundos, su vida había pasado de ser un infierno a ser el cielo.

«Renesmee no podrá divorciarse de mí si está embarazada», se dijo.

Como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento, negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no cambia nada, por supuesto —afirmó, pero no con tanta seguridad como le hubiera gustado.

El aprovechó el momento. Aquélla era la batalla más importante de su vida, así que lucharía con uñas y dientes, incluso recurriría al juego sucio si era necesario.

—Lo cambia todo —aseguró él tomándola de la mano, encantado de poder tocarla de nuevo.

—No.

Desde que se habían separado, hacía meses, él había intentado todo lo posible para recuperar a su esposa. Y había fracasado. Pero si estaba embarazada, ella no lo tendría tan fácil para justificar su divorcio.

—¿Cómo que no lo cambia? El bebé es mío.

La mano de ella se crispó en la suya.

—No me acoses, Jacob —le advirtió ella.

Él repensó la forma de abordarla. No iba a permitir que ella lo apartara de su vida, pero sabía que, si la presionaba demasiado, la perdería. Pero su Renesmee siempre había tenido buen corazón.

—Tengo derecho a vivir ese proceso contigo. También es mi primer hijo, quizás el único que tenga —le dijo y vio que por el rostro de ella desfilaban multitud de emociones.

—Quieres volver a vivir en nuestra casa, ¿no? —dijo ella refiriéndose a su chalé sobre St. Marys Bay, cerca del centro de Auckland.

—Voy a regresar a nuestra casa —aseguró él, eso no era negociable—. No permitiré que te divorcies de mí mientras lleves a nuestro hijo en tu vientre.

Así, tendría seis meses para convencerla de que merecía la pena salvar su matrimonio, que cinco años de compromiso no deberían desecharse tan rápidamente. Cuando se habían separado, ella le había pedido que le dejara su espacio. Él se lo había concedido todo lo que le había sido posible, telefoneándola sólo una vez al día o visitándola un par de veces a la semana para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero todo eso terminaba en aquel momento. Quería recuperar a su esposa.

—Este bebé es un regalo, Renesmee, es nuestra oportunidad de reconciliarnos. No la deseches sin más.

La mirada de ella se suavizó. Él se puso en pie, la levantó y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus cuerpos siempre habían encajado a la perfección.

—Haré que trasladen mi equipaje desde el hotel esta misma tarde —anunció él, que odiaba el hotel porque no era su hogar y nunca lo sería—. Estaremos bien —añadió convencido.

Sucediera lo que sucediera, no iba a perderla. Ella lo era todo para él.

Renesmee permitió que Jacob la abrazara, aunque sabía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Pero había echado tanto de menos estar en brazos de su esposo... Los dos meses que habían estado separados, le había echado de menos cada día. Cada vez que él le había invitado a comer o a tomar café, ella sabía que debería haberse negado, pero en lugar de eso siempre había aceptado las invitaciones. Y esa conducta tan peligrosa amenazaba con repetirse.

—No es necesario que vivas en casa para compartir esto conmigo.

El la apartó levemente de sí para poder mirarla a los ojos.—Por supuesto que es necesario. ¿Quieres criar a nuestro bebé como te criaron a ti, sin que apenas conozca a su padre?

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Sabes dónde duele más, ¿eh?

Lo que menos quería ella era que su hijo o hija creciera sintiendo que alguno de sus padres no lo quería.

Él la soltó y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—No voy a edulcorar la verdad: si insistes en nuestra separación, terminará en divorcio y seguramente en que nuestro hijo o hija se vea de una casa en otra el resto de su vida.

—¿Te parece mejor que crezca en un campo de batalla?

—Claro que no —respondió él levantando la voz—. Pero, Renesmee, no puedes tenerlo todo. O bien me dejas regresar y comenzamos a solucionar nuestros problemas, o aceptas la alternativa.

—Esto está yendo demasiado rápido... Necesito tiempo.

—Has tenido dos meses. Es tiempo más que suficiente —replicó él apretando la mandíbula.

No era ni mucho menos suficiente, pensó ella. Se habían visto varias veces a la semana durante los dos meses de separación, pero no habían hablado de lo que tenían que hablar.

—Jacob, míralo desde mi punto de vista. Acabo de enterarme de que estoy embarazada. Si además tú me presionas, va a ser demasiado para mí.

—Cuanto más tiempo me tengas alejado de ti, menos tiempo tendremos de arreglar las cosas antes de que llegue el bebé —replicó él—. No voy a volverme atrás en esto, así que será mejor que digas que sí.

Si ella no hubiera tomado su decisión antes de acercarse al negocio que él había levantado con determinación, quizás la afirmación de él le habría hecho plantearse las cosas. Pero, aunque muchas cosas de él eran un misterio para ella, Renesmee sí sabía que Jacob no querría mantenerse al margen del embarazo, aunque ella estaba decidida a convencerle de lo contrario. Por eso, había pensado mucho en las condiciones bajo las que le permitiría regresar a la casa.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, y nada más decirlo ya estaba lamentándose de sus palabras.

Le había abierto la puerta y él entraría arrasando. Pero la felicidad de su bebé estaba en juego.

—Es la decisión correcta, cariño —comentó él con arrogancia—. Ya lo verás, todo irá bien.

Ella frunció el ceño ante la actitud de él y se dispuso a avisarle de que las cosas iban a ser distintas esa vez.

—Escucha, puedes instalarte en la casa, pero...

Él le hizo un gesto de que se callara, sonrió, y puso una mano sobre el vientre de Renesmee. Ella dio un respingo sorprendida. Ese gesto hacía que su embarazo resultara más real incluso que cuando se lo había anunciado el médico.

—No querrás que el bebé nos oiga discutir, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

Renesmee sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Se repetía de nuevo la misma conducta: ella hablaba y él no la escuchaba —Jacob, quiero que sepas...

—Luego —dijo él y le retiró el pelo de la cara—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Jacob estaba atónito: todas sus cosas estaban en la habitación de invitados.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? —preguntó él a su esposa, que lo observaba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

No se parecía en nada a la mujer que le había permitido abrazarla unas horas antes. Ella se enderezó y correspondió al desafío de él.

—Esto es lo que sucede por no escuchar mis objeciones a que volvieras a vivir aquí. Es lo que sucede por ir por la vida como una apisonadora —respondió ella con voz de acero, muy distinta al murmullo de asentimiento que solía emplear con él—. Has dicho «luego». Bueno, pues esto es «luego». Puedes quedarte en la casa, pero no creas que vas a regresar a mi vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Para mí, todavía estamos separados.

Él no podía ni moverse de la conmoción. En los cinco años que habían estado casados, Renesmee nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

—Cariño... —comenzó él.

—No, Jacob. No voy a dejar que me fuerces a algo para lo que aún no estoy preparada.—Así no nos estás dando una oportunidad —protestó él—. No vamos a poder solucionar nuestros problemas si me destierras a esta habitación y además no dejas de amenazarme con el divorcio.

—Tampoco vamos a hacerlo a tu manera —replicó ella con las mejillas encendidas por el enfrentamiento—. Quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como si no hubieras estado viviendo en un hotel los dos últimos meses... Yo era una persona deprimida cuando estábamos casados. ¿Es ésa la esposa que quieres volver a tener?

Las palabras de ella le dolieron a Jacob.

—Nunca te quejaste y de pronto, un día, me dijiste que querías el divorcio.

¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber que no eras feliz? No puedo leerte el pensamiento.

Renesmee apretó los puños.

—Es cierto, no puedes. Pero no tendrías que hacerlo si alguna vez te tomaras la molestia de escucharme en lugar de insistir que las cosas o se hacen a tu manera, o no se hacen.

Jacob cada vez estaba más furioso. Desde el día en que se habían casado, había hecho todo lo posible por cuidar de ella, por protegerla, ¿y así era como se lo agradecía?

—Tú nunca quisiste tomar decisiones ni llevar la iniciativa, así que lo hacía yo.

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás yo quisiera algo más en la vida que estar a tu servicio? La gente crece y cambia, Jacob. ¿Nunca pensaste que quizás a mí también me pasaba?

Aquella pregunta detuvo el creciente enfado de él, porque tenía razón: para él, Renesmee seguía siendo la joven novia de diecinueve años con la que se había casado hacía cinco. Dada la diferencia entre ellos no sólo de edad, sino también de experiencia vital, él había asumido como lo más normal el mando de su matrimonio.

Eso no significaba que ella no tuviera sus propias virtudes. De hecho, era desacostumbradamente madura para su edad, tenía mucha iniciativa y estaba deseosa de adoptar su rol como esposa de un joven abogado decidido a convertirse en el mejor.

Una de las cosas que más le había atraído de ella había sido la fuerza de carácter que se escondía detrás de sus tímidas sonrisas.

El, con veintinueve años cuando se habían casado, había tenido una vida dura, mientras que a ella con diecinueve la vida aún no la había puesto a prueba y se movía en un entorno donde todo el mundo respetaba ciertas reglas. Él, que estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones, había asumido ese papel también en su matrimonio.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jacob miró a Renesmee sin que lo cegaran los recuerdos de la preciosa jovencita que había sido. Ella seguía siendo delgada y muy bella, con sus ojos verdes y su sedoso pelo. Pero ya no tenía la mirada de inocencia de antaño.

De casados, ella recurría a él para todo. Pero en ese momento su mirada era distante, ocultaba un mundo de secretos al que él no podía acceder. Jacob sintió una sacudida al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de quién era ella en realidad bajo su elegante máscara.

—No, supongo que nunca lo pensé —admitió él, algo impensable en alguien que basaba su vida en su confianza en sí mismo y en sus instintos.

Renesmee se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Pero no me eches a mí toda la culpa —añadió él.

Los dos tenían su parte de responsabilidad en el fracaso de su matrimonio y, si querían reconstruirlo, tenían que ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

—Ya sabes cómo soy. Si tú hubieras comentado algo, yo habría intentado arreglarlo. No me gusta que sufras.

Por eso mismo nunca le había reprochado lo único que ella no era capaz de entregarle: su pasión, su deseo. Ese vacío le había dolido más que nada en el mundo, y todavía le dolía, pero él era incapaz de hacer daño a su querida esposa, ni siquiera para mitigar un poco su propio dolor. Desde el primer momento, lo único que él había deseado había sido hacerla feliz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ése es el asunto, Jacob. No quiero que arregles nada por mí. Lo que necesito es...

—¿El qué, Renesmee? Dímelo —le urgió él y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba.

¿Qué tipo de marido había sido si no se había preocupado de saber qué necesitaba ella? Incluso en la cama, él había tomado siempre la iniciativa, seguro de su habilidad para proporcionarle placer a ella, aunque ella no lo deseara a él con la misma intensidad con que él la deseaba a ella. ¿Y si ella había necesitado algo más, algo que él no había sabido darle? ¿Y si ésa fuera la razón por la cual ella nunca le había respondido con la intensidad con la que a él le hubiera gustado?

El rostro de ella se relajó.

—Sólo necesito que me veas de verdad y que me ames a mí, no a tu idea de la mujer perfecta ni a la mujer en que mi abuela intentó convertirme. Quiero que me veas a mí, a Renesmee.

—Yo nunca intenté cambiarte —saltó él.

—No, Jacob, porque ni siquiera me veías.

Eso era lo que más le había dolido a ella. Porque ella sí amaba a Jacob Black con todo su corazón. Amaba su risa, su inteligencia, su terquedad e incluso su mal genio. Pero eso no era suficiente. Un amor así podía terminar destruyendo a quien lo sentía, si no era correspondido. Y, a pesar de lo que dijera Jacob, ella sabía que él no le correspondía. Para él, ella era una flor frágil y exótica a la que él debía proteger, incluso de sus intensos sentimientos hacia ella. Como sucedía en aquel momento. Jacob apretó los puños y la mandíbula, pero se mantuvo bajo control.

—Si no te veía, ¿junto a quién diablos he pasado cinco años, junto a un fantasma? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Quizás sí —contestó ella afectada pero, ¿cómo transmitirle algo que ella apenas estaba empezando a comprender?—. ¿Quién era yo en ese matrimonio, Jacob?

—Mi esposa, ¿no era suficiente? —respondió él con un dolor que ella no le había conocido nunca.

—La esposa de Jacob Black —repitió ella con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿De veras yo era eso?

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pues claro que eras mi esposa, y aún lo eres. Y si acabaras con esta tontería de dormir en habitaciones separadas, podríamos comenzar a arreglar las cosas.

«Si yo soy tu esposa, ¿por qué hiciste eso con Miranda?», gritó ella en su cabeza.

Pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder afrontarlo, sólo habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde el acontecimiento y su herida aún seguía abierta.

—No es ninguna tontería, Jacob. Esto es real, así que, por primera vez en tu vida, ¡empieza a prestar atención a tu matrimonio! —exclamó ella y se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Él maldijo en voz alta y lanzó algo contra la pared, pero no la siguió. Aliviada, Renesmee entró en su dormitorio a punto de desmoronarse emocionalmente. Una cosa era imaginarse enfrentándose a Jacob para ponerse en su sitio y otra estar delante de él.

Durante todo su matrimonio, ella nunca había dicho lo que debía decirse porque había sido demasiado débil para oponerse a la arrolladura fuerza vital de Jacob. Y el hecho de que él estuviera de nuevo en aquella casa la asustaba. ¿Y si ella volvía a deprimirse, echando a perder todo lo que había ganado en los meses en los que habían estado separados?

Habían sido unos meses en los que había examinado su vida bajo una mirada crítica. Y lo que había descubierto no era agradable. Pero al menos estaba afrontando sus errores y el de desbarajuste que había sido su matrimonio. Lograr que Jacob hiciera lo mismo era una dura batalla, pero ella había comenzado a luchar hacía dos meses, cuando le había pedido el divorcio.

Había sido una acción nacida de la desesperación. Ella había querido sacarlo de su autocomplacencia a empellones, había querido hacerle ver que ellos no vivían en común, sólo sobrevivían. A pesar de lo que ella había sufrido a causa de lo que él había hecho con Miranda en el viaje de negocios a Wellington, ella no había querido renunciar al sueño que los había unido la primera vez.

Pero ni siquiera por ese sueño continuaría ella escondiéndose detrás de una fachada de matrimonio perfecto, cuando la realidad era que estaba deshecho. Así que había tirado el anzuelo y había esperado a que él respondiera. Él lo había hecho, no la había dejado tirada. Aunque se había mudado de la casa, había mantenido el contacto con ella cada día.

El inesperado regalo de que iban a tener un hijo les ofrecía la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos. Tiempo para que él conociera mejor a Renesmee, para empezar a comprender a la mujer que había debajo de su frágil envoltura de cortesía y urbanidad.

Una vez que supiera cómo era ella, él tendría que decidir si quería o no seguir casado, si quería luchar por arreglar un matrimonio que ella no creía que p desbarajuste que había sido su matrimonio. Lograr que Jacob hiciera lo mismo era una dura batalla, pero ella había comenzado a luchar hacía dos meses, cuando le había pedido el divorcio.

Había sido una acción nacida de la desesperación. Ella había querido sacarlo de su autocomplacencia a empellones, había querido hacerle ver que ellos no vivían en común, sólo sobrevivían. A pesar de lo que ella había sufrido a causa de lo que él había hecho con Miranda en el viaje de negocios a Wellington, ella no había querido renunciar al sueño que los había unido la primera vez.

Pero ni siquiera por ese sueño continuaría ella escondiéndose detrás de una fachada de matrimonio perfecto, cuando la realidad era que estaba deshecho. Así que había tirado el anzuelo y había esperado a que él respondiera. Él lo había hecho, no la había dejado tirada. Aunque se había mudado de la casa, había mantenido el contacto con ella cada día.

El inesperado regalo de que iban a tener un hijo les ofrecía la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos. Tiempo para que él conociera mejor a Renesmee, para empezar a comprender a la mujer que había debajo de su frágil envoltura de cortesía y urbanidad.

Una vez que supiera cómo era ella, él tendría que decidir si quería o no seguir casado, si quería luchar por arreglar un matrimonio que ella no creía que podía arreglarse. Renesmee no tenía intención de volver a comportarse como la esposa cosmopolita y la perfecta anfitriona. El asunto era, ¿y si ese era el tipo de mujer que Jacob quería? Una mujer que viviera su vida independientemente de él y no le pidiera más que dinero y un lugar en la sociedad; una mujer que cerrara los ojos ante las infidelidades de su marido; una mujer que nunca destruyera el estilo de vida conservador de su esposo pidiéndole el divorcio porque el ya no la amaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Dos

Jacob estaba de muy mal humor. Había creído que pasaría la noche con su esposa, pero en lugar de eso ella lo había recluido en la habitación de invitados y no había podido dormir sabiendo que su mujer estaba a pocos metros y que no podía tocarla. Por la mañana, cuando había sonado su despertador, se había levantado con los nervios de punta.

¿Por qué estaba haciéndole eso? Ella nunca se había comportado de una forma tan poco razonable. ¿Cómo esperaba que fingieran estar separados si vivían bajo el mismo techo y ella estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo? Para él, matrimonio significaba compartir la cama. Y además, echaba de menos a Renesmee. ¿Acaso ella no le extrañaba ni un poco?

Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un traje y entró en la cocina esperando una fría acogida. Renesmee le ofreció una taza de café. Eso lo animó, porque últimamente ella nunca lo cuidaba. Se sentó en un taburete y se recreó en la sensación de estar en casa de nuevo. A pesar de las muchas horas que había dedicado a su carrera como abogado emergente, había restaurado aquella casa con sus propias manos. Había sido su forma de aislarse del competitivo mundo en el que pasaba gran parte de su vida.

Cuando se había casado con Renesmee, la casa estaba sólo parcialmente restaurada. Él esperaba que ella protestara al respecto, pero se había mostrado entusiasmada con el trabajo que aún quedaba por hacer y gran parte lo había llevado a cabo ella misma.

Un año después, habían logrado un hogar con la huella de su personalidad. Algunos de los momentos más felices de su matrimonio les habían sucedido cubiertos de pintura o serrín.

—Creí que ibas a decirme que me buscara la vida.

—¿Y que te alimentaras sólo de comida congelada o precocinada? —preguntó ella preparando unos huevos revueltos con beicon.

Jacob sabía cocinar. Había tenido que aprender de pequeño, obligado por las circunstancias, para que su hermana y él pudieran alimentarse debidamente cuando sus padres estaban tan ocupados con sus vidas que se olvidaban de ellos. Pero desde el primer día de convivencia, Renesmee había tomado posesión de la cocina y él la había dejado hacer. Uno de los placeres más secretos de Jacob era disfrutar de que su mujer se preocupara tanto por él que quisiera cocinar para él. A nadie más le había importado si él se alimentaba bien o no. Y por eso le había dolido tanto cuando ella había dejado de hacerlo.

Él agarró la taza de café y el plato de huevos revueltos con beicon que ella le tendía. Sonrió.

—¿No me acompañas?

El desayuno era una de las pocas comidas en las que solían coincidir. ¿Qué diría ella si supiera que él había preferido no desayunar casi ningún día desde su separación, porque no podía soportar que ella no estuviera a su lado? No iba a contárselo, por supuesto.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Creo que todavía esperaré una hora o así.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa bellísima.

—Sólo se trata de náuseas matutinas, es la primera vez que las noto.

—¿No te había pasado nunca? —inquirió él, fascinado por la vida que crecía dentro de ella.

Ojalá ella no lo apartara de esa experiencia, igual que lo había apartado de su

cama.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Esto tiene su propio ritmo. Pero tengo suerte, hasta ahora está siendo un embarazo de lo más tranquilo. Come o llegarás tarde.

Él obedeció mientras la observaba moverse por la cocina vestida con unos vaqueros y un cárdigan verde que invitaba a acariciarlo de lo suave que parecía. Jacob tuvo que contenerse para no recorrer aquella figura con sus manos. Los tres meses de embarazo aún no se notaban, ella estaba igual que cuando aún estaban casados. Pero, como él había aprendido la noche anterior, las cosas habían cambiado.

Ella sacó un par de tostadas del tostador, las untó con mantequilla y se las dio a Jacob. Al ir a agarrar el plato, él reparó en un sobre rosa que había al final de la encimera.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una carta de mi madre. Quizás venga a Auckland de visita dentro de una o dos semanas, para ver qué tal me va. Come —explicó ella, lo despidió con un gesto de la mano y se guardó el sobre en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Jacob se preguntó si ella se tomaría el asunto con tanta ligereza como aparentaba. Cada vez que Rosalie Wentworth irrumpía en la vida de su hija, ésta se quedaba destrozada y además se negaba a hablar de ello. Era tan evidente que le dolía en lo más profundo, que él nunca le había presionado para que le hablara de ello. Lo cierto era que una parte de él temía que, si la presionaba demasiado, ella quizás reaccionara de la misma manera, y había cosas de su niñez que él no quería que nadie supiera.

Esa misma niñez le había provisto a él de las herramientas para comprender el recelo de ella. ¿A qué niño le gustaría acordarse de la mujer que lo había abandonado por ir detrás de un amante? Aunque ese hombre había vuelto a casarse con otra mujer, Rosalie había seguido fiel a él, nunca le había dejado como había hecho con su hija de cuatro años. Y lo peor, había confiado a Renesmee a la madre de su ex marido, Ada, una mujer que desconocía lo que era el instinto maternal.

Renesmee le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad al ver que él la miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Nada que él pudiera poner en palabras. Ansiaba acercarse a ella y demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Le parecía que llevaba una eternidad deseando abrazar a su

esposa, pero siempre se contenía de hacerlo porque sabía que a ella no le gustaría. Lo que había sucedido en su despacho el día anterior había sido algo inusual. Ella estaba triste y vulnerable y él había actuado por instinto.

—¿Vas a ir hoy al juzgado? —preguntó ella fijándose en su traje.

Para sorpresa de Jacob, ella se acercó y le arregló el cuello de la camisa. Aquel gesto y sentirla tan cerca lo conmovió. El asintió intentando disimular su asombro. Renesmee nunca lo tocaba a menos que él iniciara el contacto.

—Es el caso Dixon—McDonald.

Se miraron a los ojos y entonces ella apartó sus manos de él, como si estuviera sorprendida de su propio comportamiento.

—Dos empresas luchando por una patente, ¿no es así? —comentó ella ruborizándose un poco—. ¿Crees que vais a ganar?

El estaba más que sorprendido de que ella conociera el caso. Sonrió. Renesmee estaba muy diferente.

—Black & Associates siempre gana.

Ella no lo miró, pero contestó con una carcajada.

—¿Y qué hace tu bufete metido en un caso de patentes? Creí que era un terreno muy especializado.

Dios, cómo había echado de menos la risa de ella, al escucharla se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, meses antes de que él se trasladara a vivir al hotel. Se sintió culpable. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo infeliz que era ella? Ni siquiera cuando le había pedido el divorcio, él había reaccionado... hasta ese momento. ¿Qué le había sucedido a él? ¿Había estado tan atrapado en su trabajo que se había olvidado de la mujer a la que había prometido amar y proteger hasta que la muerte los separara?

—¿Desde cuándo sigues los casos en los que trabajo?

—Desde siempre.

—Nunca me habías comentado nada antes. Ni siquiera cuando venían clientes a cenar, apenas preguntabas lo necesario para asegurarte de que todo marchaba bien.

Nunca le había dicho nada del bufete que él había levantado con esfuerzo y que era parte de su vida.

Ella respiró hondo.

—No quería parecer una estúpida. Yo no tengo estudios en el campo legal. Y tú nunca parecías querer hablar del trabajo cuando llegabas a casa. Creí que tendría algo que ver con el tema de la confidencialidad.

—No habrías parecido una estúpida ni aunque lo hubieras intentado. El secreto profesional no nos impide comentar las cosas en términos generales, como acabamos de hacer. No te hablaba de mi trabajo porque creía que no te interesaba.

¿Y por qué había creído eso?, se preguntó él pero no lograba dar con la respuesta. Por lo menos, arreglaría el error.

— La razón por la que hemos aceptado el caso es porque el cliente ha seguido a Marsha Henrikkson, la nueva socia que acaba de incorporarse a nuestro bufete. Ella es

una magnífica abogada de patentes. Renesmee sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, emocionado por haber logrado que su esposa sonriera.

Le asaltaron recuerdos agridulces. Tiempo atrás, un día después de haber lijado aquella encimera, él había levantado la vista y se había encontrado con la sonrisa de ella. En aquel tiempo él tenía grandes esperanzas sobre su futuro y había agarrado a su esposa entre risas y le había hecho el amor allí mismo en el suelo.

—Nada —respondió ella sin abandonar su sonrisa—. ¿Quieres más tostadas?

—No, ya he comido suficiente.

Jacob terminó su café y se puso en pie. Ojalá no tuviera que marcharse a trabajar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Renesmee y él no estaban tan a gusto juntos.

—Te avisaré si veo que voy a llegar tarde.

—Ya.

Él advirtió cierta amargura en su tono.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

— Siempre llegas tarde, Jacob. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que cenamos juntos, sin que fuera una cena de negocios —respondió ella apretando la mandíbula.

Él había creído que a ella le daba igual si él estaba con ella o no. Después de todo, no soportaba que la tocara y, cuando estaban juntos, él deseaba hacerlo. Ese rechazo a tener intimidad con él le había medio destrozado, pero ella seguía siendo la mujer que él quería como esposa.

—¿Quieres que llegue a casa a cenar?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres mi marido —exclamó ella y frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, llegaré a tiempo.

Otra inesperada sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo prometo —le aseguró él, conteniéndose para no besarla. Ella se acercó a él.

—Estaré esperándote.

Él deseó que ella lo tocara, que lo abrazara... Pero Renesmee nunca iniciaba el contacto físico, así que él había aprendido a contenerse y a no pedir cosas que ella nunca le daría. Aunque con ello se le partiera el corazón.

Momentos más tarde, Renesmee observó a Jacob alejarse en su coche. Por mucho que creyera que lo conocía, él siempre la sorprendía de alguna manera. Por ejemplo, el que hubiera accedido tan fácilmente a cenar con ella esa noche la había dejado atónita, pues conocía su dedicación al trabajo.

Ella detestaba ser menos importante que el bufete al que él dedicaba su vida. Pero, antes de que su odio se convirtiera en amargura, ella había decidido hacer algo al respecto. El que Jacob hubiera aceptado su petición le daba esperanzas de que la batalla quizás no era tan imposible como siempre le había parecido. Quizás por fin él comenzaba a escucharla.

¿Y ella, estaba escuchándolo a él?, se preguntó de pronto. Había tenido la sensación muchas veces como si él quisiera decir o hacer algo pero se contuviera.

No siempre había sido así. Al principio, la fuerza de él casi la había arrasado. A ella le asustaba un poco que él fuera tan intenso, pero a la vez le gustaba. Luego, algo había cambiado entre ellos, como si se hubiera roto algo.

Al poco de casarse, si ella se hubiera acercado a él y le hubiera colocado bien el cuello de la camisa, por muy enfadados que estuvieran el uno con el otro, él la habría tomado entre sus brazos y la hubiera besado hasta quedar sin aliento. Esa mañana, ella había hecho ese gesto deliberadamente, para comprobar si quedaba algo de esa pasión de antaño. Pero la respuesta la había dejado destrozada.

¿Qué había sucedido con el fuego que los había poseído en tiempos? ¿Lo había apagado? Lo único que sabía era que, si no lograba volver a ser importante para Jacob, se moriría.

De nuevo, ¿por qué tenía ella la sensación de que Jacob se esforzaba constantemente por frenar su naturaleza? Ella casi podía sentir la intensidad de las emociones que él mantenía encerradas. ¿Por qué ella no era capaz de pedirle que le dijera eso que siempre parecía a punto de decir?

Él tenía razón, no había sido el único que había cometido errores en su matrimonio.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Capítulo Tres

Esa noche, al llegar a casa, Jacob se encontró a Renesmee en el salón mirando el teléfono. Llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas que realzaba cada una de sus deliciosas curvas, y estaba de lo más tentadora. ¿Por qué se había puesto un vestido tan sexy para cenar?, se preguntó él, inseguro.

—¿Era algo importante? —le preguntó él dejando su maletín, su gabardina y su chaqueta en el sofá.

— Tu secretaria acaba de telefonear desde su apartamento. Se le ha olvidado decirte que ha logrado cambiar la reunión con el señor Johnson. La cita es mañana a las ocho de la mañana.

Era la reunión que Jacob había cancelado para poder cenar esa noche con Renesmee.

—Gracias por haber recogido el mensaje. Me he quedado sin batería en el móvil

—explicó él quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose los botones superiores de la camisa—. ¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó él, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas su ansia por acariciar aquellos brazos desnudos.

—No era Miranda —farfulló ella, pidiéndole una explicación con los ojos. Pero si había algún tema del que él no quería hablar, era de su anterior secretaria.

—No, hace tiempo que se marchó —contestó él y, cediendo a la tentación, pasó una mano suavemente por la sedosa redondez de su hombro.

Ella se estremeció pero no se apartó. Nunca lo hacía, al menos hasta el último momento.

Renesmee quería preguntarle por qué Miranda había dejado de trabajar con él, pero el valor que la había hecho llegar hasta allí se desvaneció de pronto. ¿Y si Miranda ya no era la secretaria de Jacob porque era algo más para él? Ese tipo de cosas eran habituales en los círculos en los que ella había crecido, su propia madre era un ejemplo perfecto. Y Jacob había estado viviendo por su cuenta durante dos meses. Quizás se había cansado de esperar.

Renesmee miró al suelo intentando recuperar el equilibrio, pero todo le daba vueltas.

—Necesito sentarme... —comenzó, pero incluso hablar era demasiado esfuerzo. Lo oyó maldecir y, antes de que ella se desmayara, él la agarró en sus poderosos brazos y la llevó al sofá. Él se sentó y la mantuvo pegada a él.

—Renesmee, háblame. Vamos, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algún problema con el bebé?

Ella respiró hondo varias veces mientras se dejaba cuidar por el único hombre que la había tratado con tanta ternura.

—No, todo está bien. Los dos estamos bien. Sólo necesito un momento. Renesmee se dio cuenta de que algún mechón de pelo había escapado de su moño

perfecto y se dispuso a volver a sujetárselo. Pero entonces vio que él apartaba la mirada. Y recordó. En lugar de arreglarse el moño, se soltó el pelo y dejó que le cayera sobre los hombros. A Jacob siempre le había gustado que lo llevara suelto, aunque casi

nunca lo decía.

—Si los dos estáis bien, ¿por qué te has mareado?

«Porque acabo de pensar que quizás tengas una amante», pensó ella, pero el miedo le impidió decirlo en voz alta. Quizás se hubiera vuelto más fuerte en los últimos meses, pero aún no lo suficiente para escuchar la respuesta de él a esa pregunta. Si no hablaban de ello, Jacob no podía mentirle, no podía romper la fragilidad de su nuevo comienzo.

—Creo que me he extralimitado preparando la cena —mintió ella y se encogió de hombros—. Debería haberme sentado un poco más a lo largo del día.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es todo? —preguntó él masajeándole el cuello seductoramente.

Como siempre que él la tocaba, Renesmee sentía ganas de comportarse de forma muy poco adecuada para una dama y eso la asustaba. ¿Hacía él eso con Miranda?, se preguntó, pero se obligó a no pensar en ello. No dejaría que sus temores sabotearan la decisión que había tomado.

En el tiempo que habían pasado separados, ella había tenido que admitir, a pesar de su dolor y su ira, que amaba a Jacob de una forma tan profunda que era un regalo, algo que sucede sólo una vez en la vida. Ese descubrimiento era lo que le había ayudado a luchar por su matrimonio, pero si no lograban solucionar sus problemas, estaba decidida a separarse de él. Y si continuaba dejando que el pasado interfiriera en el presente, seguro que no podrían solucionar nada. Por el bien del bebé, ella tenía que dejar de pensar en la relación de Jacob con Miranda.

—¿Renesmee, estás bien? Pareces ida.

Ella comenzó a asentir, pero de su boca salió la palabra «no». Y entonces supo que, aunque tenía una herida de la que nunca podría hablar, era momento de arriesgarse a otra.

—Hoy he pensado mucho en nosotros.

La mirada de él se endureció ligeramente, pero continuó masajeándole el cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que pensar tanto? Estamos casados y estás embarazada de nuestro bebé.

—Jacob, escúchame.

—Habla.

—Anoche te enfadaste por tener que dormir en camas separadas.

Pero no le había molestado tanto como para querer marcharse de la casa, pensó ella intentando suavizar la agonía de su corazón.

—Quiero dormir junto a mi esposa, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Sabes que la cama nunca fue el lugar más feliz para nosotros. Yo no era... suficiente mujer para ti. Nunca logré satisfacerte.

Era como hacerse pedazos el alma y ofrecérsela a él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por muy humillante que fuera, tenía que admitir que su fracaso en la cama había colaborado en que él acabara en los brazos de otra mujer. Si Renesmee quería recuperar a Jacob, tenía que afrontar eso y aceptarlo.

Jacob no sabía qué hacer. Estaba acostumbrado a asumir el mando de las situaciones, pero en aquel momento estaba perdido. Acarició la mejilla de Renesmee mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En los últimos tiempos de su matrimonio, había advertido aquella tristeza en ella. Se había sentido impotente por no poder iluminar su mirada como cuando eran novios. Él había creído que, cuando ella se librara por fin de la sombra de su abuela, su luz refulgiría, pero en lugar de eso se había desvanecido. A él le aterraba haber hecho algo que la hubiera apagado.

—No estés triste, cariño. No existe nada que no podamos solucionar. Pero no podemos arreglar nada si no me dejas compartir tu cama — dijo él, y al ver que ella no respondía, lo intentó por otro lado—. Ahora que enfocamos nuestro matrimonio de forma diferente, todo cambia.

—Tiene que cambiar, ¿no crees? —respondió ella y lo abrazó por el cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él—. Jacob, he echado de menos tenerte junto a mí...

Él la amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y comprendió el mensaje que lanzaba el cuerpo de ella. Era lo más cerca que ella llegaba a dar el primer paso. Jacob se puso en pie, la subió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Ella se agarró a él con más fuerza y entonces él sintió que la presión de su pecho se aflojaba. Quizás al haber sacado a la luz por fin el secreto dolor de su matrimonio, todo sería diferente. Quizás Renesmee respondiera a él de la forma que él siempre había deseado. Quizás.

Al llegar al dormitorio principal, Jacob dejó a Renesmee de pie en el suelo y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos segundos eternos, como dos personas hambrientas frente a un banquete. Entonces él alargó la mano hacia ella y ella cerró los ojos y acercó su cuerpo al de él.

Jacob sujetó el rostro de ella y la besó tiernamente. Ella siempre respondía a sus besos con una intensa pasión. Cuando hacían el amor, él atesoraba los besos que ella le daba porque eran las únicas señales de que ella lo deseaba.

La besó largamente y fue haciéndose esperanzas. Cuando ella se estremeció inquieta, como si no aguantara más de deseo, él le bajó la cremallera del vestido. Recorrió su espalda con las manos, fascinado por su suave piel, pero se obligó a no recrearse demasiado en ese placer. Una parte de él temía que esa oportunidad se perdiera si no se daba prisa. Después de prometerse que más tarde saborearía aquella espalda, acercó sus manos a los hombros de Renesmee y se apartó de ella lo justo para bajarle el vestido, sin dejar de besarla.

Volver a sentir el cuerpo desnudo de ella contra el suyo lo dejó sin aliento. Renesmee tenía unas curvas deliciosas y sus pequeños senos le permitían abstenerse de llevar sujetador cuando ella quería... como aquella noche. A él le encantaba cuando ella hacía eso, le ponía a cien.

Mientras seguía besándola, bajó sus manos por los costados de ella y se detuvo en sus pezones. Ella ahogó un gemido, pero fue toda su reacción. No apartó sus manos del cuello de él, no apretó su cuerpo contra el de él... Pero Jacob no se dio por vencido. Ella había dado el primer paso y había recibido de buen grado que él la abrazara,

¿necesitaba él una indicación más clara de su deseo?

Él se quitó la camisa y acercó su cuerpo al de ella. Los pechos de ella se apretaron contra su piel en una especie de dulce tortura. El cuerpo de ella no lo estaba rechazando, pero tampoco le demostraba un deseo apasionado. Sólo sus besos indicaban su deseo.

Jacob rompió por fin el beso, subió a Renesmee en brazos y la colocó sobre la cama. Luego le bajó las bragas con manos temblorosas: dos meses sin ella habían sido demasiado tiempo. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que él había visto nunca, y lo único que él deseaba era prodigarse con cada parte de su cuerpo, adorar centímetro tras centímetro de ella. Pero esa forma de amar requería que ella colaborara, que aceptara entrar en un nivel profundo de intimidad.

Durante cinco años, él le había hecho el amor lo menos posible. Lo necesitaba más que el aire que respiraba, pero no deseaba presionarla a ella con sus exigencias. Los besos de ella siempre eran puro fuego y su cuerpo siempre estaba húmedo y caliente cuando la penetraba, pero, entre medias, ella nunca respondía, por más que él lo intentara. No importaba que él siempre consiguiera que ella alcanzara el orgasmo. A ella nunca le superaba el deseo, como le sucedía a él. Su esposa nunca se desprendía de su coraza de fría elegancia.

Deseando lo imposible, él se quitó los zapatos y se colocó encima de Renesmee. La besó y le acarició el cuerpo, hasta llegar a su mano.

Estaba fuertemente cerrada en un puño.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cuatro

Jacob se separó de ella profundamente herido. No seguiría adelante con aquello si ella tan sólo iba a soportar la experiencia. Antes de su separación al menos ella se agarraba a él como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar, permitiéndole engañarse pensando que ella lo deseaba. Pero él ya no podía con aquello. Algo en su interior se había roto. Después de todo ese tiempo, había llegado a su límite.

Ella se movió y a Jacob le pareció que sollozaba al meterse bajo las sábanas. Fue como una puñalada para él. Se tumbó boca arriba y clavó la vista en el techo intentando aplacar las emociones que amenazaban con apoderarse de él. No estaba seguro de poder soportar tanto dolor. Después de varios minutos, giró la cabeza y miró a Renesmee. Ella estaba tumbada de costado, dándole la espalda.

Jacob pensó en la cantidad de veces que ella le había dado la espalda en la cama y su dolor se convirtió en furia. ¿Por qué se había casado con él si no podía soportar que la tocara? Eso le había atormentado durante años.

Destrozado, había intentado limitar sus sexualidad, no agobiar a Renesmee con su deseo. Pero alguna noche, cuando él ya no podía retener más su ansia de ella, la buscaba en la oscuridad. Y ese día ella había roto todos los escudos tras los que él se protegía y lo había tentado con la esperanza de que las cosas iban a ser distintas. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Renesmee se giró hacia él con una mirada llena de inseguridad.

—Me encanta la forma en que me tocas. Él soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Seguro. Por eso, cuando practicamos sexo, estás deseando que termine para poder apartarte de mí y fingir que no has permitido que te pusiera las manos encima.

Jacob se había sentido incapaz de compartir su dolor con su esposa y, frustrado, se había concentrado en su trabajo. Eso, unido a su necesidad de tener éxito, de superarse a sí mismo, le había convertido en alguien imparable. En cinco años, había conseguido más dinero y prestigio con su bufete que muchas personas en toda su vida. Nadie sabía que ese éxito sin precedentes tenía su base en negar la pasión en lo más íntimo de él.

Renesmee lo tocó en el hombro y le obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos eran pura angustia.

—¡No, Jacob, eso no es cierto! Me encanta hacer el amor contigo.

Ella había comenzado aquello, pensó Jacob, pero si no estaba dispuesta a admitir sus problemas hasta el fondo, él no veía salida posible. Se sentó en la cama.

—Voy a dar una vuelta en coche —dijo secamente y con su deseo desvaneciéndose bajo el peso acumulado de años de rechazo.

Se puso la camisa y el pantalón y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—¡Jacob, espera! —gritó ella.

Él hizo como que no había oído y continuó andando. No podía soportar que ella lo viera así de vulnerable, tan herido que apenas sabía adonde se dirigía.

Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, Renesmee dejó de intentar dormir. Aunque Jacob había regresado hacía tiempo, no habían celebrado la cena para la que ella se había arreglado con tan grandes esperanzas. Como tantas otras comidas del pasado, había quedado relegada a un segundo plano. Pero esa vez no era por el trabajo de Jacob, sino por su cobardía, se dijo Renesmee.

Estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama, contemplando el techo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas mientras pensaba en el desastre en el que había convertido su vida. Ya no tenía sentido continuar culpando a Jacob por el fracaso de su matrimonio, aunque eso fuera lo más fácil. Si ella se hubiera puesto en su lugar desde el principio y le hubiera dicho a él lo que sentía, él nunca habría creído que ella no lo deseaba.

¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir él de esa manera?

«Porque es muy fuerte», se dijo. Fuerte y acostumbrado a luchar por lo que quería en la vida. Pero no había podido vencer las inhibiciones de ella, ni los años de condicionamientos de la abuela Ada.

¿Por qué él nunca le había confesado lo que sufría a causa de ella? ¿Y por qué ella nunca le había preguntado a él qué necesitaba? Se había acostumbrado a que él asumiera el mando y a que fuera él quien se centrara en complacerla, sobre todo en la cama. Pero ella nunca había intentado en complacerlo a él.

A Renesmee se le encogió el corazón. Su falta de experiencia no era ninguna excusa. Desde el principio, se había dado cuenta de que Jacob necesitaba algo de ella que ella no sabía cómo darle. En lugar de preguntárselo, ella había escondido la cabeza bajo la arena, como un avestruz, y había fingido que todo iba bien. Era la táctica que le había ayudado a sobrevivir después de que su madre la abandonara en la puerta de Ada. Pero sobrevivir ya no era suficiente para ella: quería vivir.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Le pareció que la luna se burlaba de ella cuando se sirvió un vaso de leche. Cerró los ojos y se los tapó con las manos. Un segundo después, oyó un chasquido y Jacob entró en la cocina vestido sólo con unos boxers negros.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —preguntó él adormilado.

—No podía dormir —respondió ella y le mostró el vaso—. ¿Quieres leche? Jacob estaba a pocos metros de ella y sin embargo parecía a kilómetros de distancia. Renesmee dudó de si tendría el valor para cruzar el precipicio.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondió él enarcando una ceja.

¿Ella iba a fingir que él no la había dejado desnuda y sola en la cama, y que se había ido a dar una vuelta en coche? ¿Iba a seguir viviendo en un mundo de fantasía? ¿O iba a decir por fin lo que alguien tenía que decir?

Dios, qué hermoso era Jacob, y cuánto miedo tenía ella a tocarlo. Renesmee tragó saliva y se acercó a él hasta quedar a muy poca distancia.

—Seguro que mañana tienes un día muy ocupado. Deberías dormir.

¿Por qué no podía ella decir lo que se moría por decir?, se reprochó Renesmee. Para eso, tenía que enfrentarse a años de enseñanzas de que la pasión y el deseo eran peligrosos y destructivos. Las palabras se agolparon en su garganta pero, por más que lo intentó, el miedo le impidió pronunciarlas.

Le pareció advertir desilusión en los ojos de Jacob. El se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y unos segundos después Renesmee le oyó entrar en el dormitorio de invitados y meterse en la cama.

Lágrimas de frustración y enfado inundaron sus ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Ella era tan cobarde que no podía hacer lo posible para salvar su matrimonio? ¿Iba a aceptar esa vida a medias, con su esposo creyendo que ella no soportaba que la tocara? Estaba segura de que su marido no volvería a compartir cama con ella a menos de que ella le convenciera de que lo necesitaba fervientemente, porque le había hecho demasiado daño.

Pensar que Jacob sufría tanto fue lo que la ayudó a salir de su actitud derrotista. Renesmee tomó aire profundamente y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de invitados.

Jacob había dejado abierta la puerta. Incluso aunque estuviera enfadado, él quería poder oírla si ella le necesitaba para algo. Era una buena señal, se dijo Renesmee mientras entraba en la habitación.

Él estaba tumbado de costado en la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta. No se movió cuando ella entró, pero ella sabía que él estaba despierto. Por primera vez en toda su vida de casados, Jacob le daba la espalda.

Renesmee aplacó su creciente temor, se acercó a la cama y se sentó. Sólo había una forma de llegar a Jacob: ella tenía que dejar de protegerse constantemente. Renesmee se tumbó junto a él, apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda y una mano en su cintura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Renesmee? — le preguntó él duramente, como nunca, rompiendo su frágil confianza en sí misma.

—Te has marchado sin que pudiera explicarme.

—¿Y qué tienes que explicar?

Ella quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—No sabía que creías que no te deseaba —susurró ella—. Te juro que no lo sabía. Renesmee había creído que era ella quien estaba haciendo algo mal y había intentado

controlar sus propias reacciones para no ofenderlo a él. Pero era justamente lo peor que podía haber hecho.

Jacob no la abrazó como había hecho tantas noches en el pasado. Y Renesmee ansiaba que la abrazara. Pero, para una mujer como ella que llevaba toda su vida ocultando sus emociones, no era sencillo sacarlas a la luz de pronto.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —dijo él.

El próximo paso le tocaba darlo a ella. Pero el problema era que no sabía qué era.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme —susurró ella—. No puedo hacer esto sin ti. Si iba a perder a su marido, que no fuera porque le daba demasiado miedo arriesgar su corazón.

Al oír eso, él se giró hacia ella y se apoyó sobre un codo. Pero no la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Ya nos hemos dicho demasiadas mentiras. Dime la verdad: ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si no soportas que te toque? —preguntó él furioso y las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

—Me encanta que me toques —respondió ella.

Él hizo ademán de apartarse, pero ella lo agarró del hombro.

—No, Jacob. No te vayas, por favor.

Fue su tono de angustia lo que hizo detenerse a Jacob. Él sabía que ella estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Y él no podía soportar que ella llorara, sabía lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo. Al principio de casados, ella le había confesado un día que nunca lloraba porque, de pequeña, sus lágrimas habían sido lo único que había podido controlar. Por mucho que su abuela hiciera o dijera, nunca logró ver a Renesmee deshecha en lágrimas.

—Cariño, no llores —le imploró él—. Estoy aquí.

—No estoy llorando —replico ella con voz ronca—. Sólo necesito decirte algo. Llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Sucumbiendo a su propia necesidad, él la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella se apresuró a amoldarse a él apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho de él.

—¿Decirme el qué? —preguntó él.

— Mi comportamiento cuando tenemos sexo... no es culpa tuya —comenzó ella y respiró hondo—. Mi abuela...

El cambio de tema llamó la atención de Jacob. A él no le gustaba Ada Wentworth, aunque era quien le había presentado a Renesmee y había apoyado que se casaran. Él sabía que Ada había decidido ignorar que él no era de buena familia sólo porque era muy rico y tenía muchos contactos, pero a él no le importaba. A pesar de que Renesmee y él se llevaban diez años de diferencia, él se había enamorado de ella nada más verla.

—Ada me dijo que mi padre dejó a mi madre porque mi madre era una fresca, una mujerzuela que se entregaría a cualquier hombre que se lo pidiera —continuó Renesmee acariciándole el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura.

Jacob contuvo una maldición.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te lo dijo?

Renesmee había sido enviada a vivir con su abuela con cuatro años, al poco tiempo de que sus padres, Rosalie y Gregory Wentworth, se divorciaran.

—No recuerdo la primera vez. Pero crecí con ella a mi lado repitiéndome una y otra vez que yo era igual que mi madre. Desde que puedo recordar, la abuela me dejó muy claro lo que pensaba de mi madre y lo que pensaría de mí si traspasaba la línea de la «decencia», como lo decía ella.

Jacob se sintió conmocionado al captar el alcance de las heridas que ella ocultaba en su interior.

—Y ella decía que, a menos que yo fuera una esposa perfecta, tú también me abandonarías —continuó Renesmee—. Decía que a los hombres no les gusta que sus esposas sean unas fulanas. Y que, si yo quería conservarte, tenía que asegurarme de actuar siempre como una dama.

Aquello estaba matando a Jacob.

—Cuando yo tenía diez años, mi padre se casó con Claire. Ella es tan perfecta que a veces me pregunto si es real. ¡Es como si tuviera hielo en las venas! Nunca le he visto mostrar ninguna emoción. Mi abuela solía decirme: «Fíjate en Claire y mira luego a tu madre. Los hombres se acuestan con las fulanas, pero se casan con las damas respetables». Y yo la creí.

Jacob deseó estrangular a Ada.

—Yo me casé contigo —dijo, intentando aliviar el dolor de Renesmee—. Y nunca te pedí que fueras otra mujer que la que eres.

—Ése es el asunto, Jacob —replicó ella con tristeza— . Estabas orgulloso de haberte casado con la mujer en la que me había convertido mi abuela, con la mujer que yo era cuando nos casamos. Pero esa mujer no era yo en realidad, y como quería que me amaras, intenté con todas mis fuerzas seguir comportándome así. Sabía que no estaba dándote lo que necesitabas, pero no comprendía qué estaba haciendo mal. Seguí intentándolo cada vez con más ahínco, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más te alejabas de mí. Entonces un día me di cuenta de que, si seguía intentando ser alguien que no era, perdería mi identidad.

Conmocionado por aquella confesión, Jacob la movió suavemente hasta que la hizo tumbarse boca arriba y mirarlo a los ojos.

—No tienes que actuar de ninguna manera para demostrarme nada. Lo único que yo siempre quise fue que bajaras tus escudos y me dejaras acercarme a ti —le aseguró él con voz ronca.

Ella se quedó perpleja ante aquellas palabras. Acercó una mano temblorosa a la mejilla de él y la acarició.

—¿De veras? —le preguntó ella insegura.

—Enseguida me di cuenta de lo que Ada había intentado hacer contigo. Lo que me atrajo de ti fue tu espíritu, tu negativa a dejarte avasallar por ella. Yo estaba tremendamente orgulloso de que fueras mi esposa, orgulloso de ti, no de la muñeca elegante y bien criada que quería tu abuela.

—Y yo estaba orgullosa de que tú fueras mi marido —contestó ella acariciándole el hombro— . Estaba orgullosa de lo que habías conseguido con tu determinación. ¿Sabes que solía alardear delante del resto de las esposas de los casos que ganabas? A veces, entraba en la sala del juzgado y me sentaba al final para verte trabajar y decirme: «Ese hombre es mío».

Jacob sintió que el mundo cambiaba para él en aquel preciso momento. Nadie nunca había estado orgulloso de él. Su familia recurría a él por su dinero, pero ninguno le había felicitado por tener éxito en su trabajo, y mucho menos habían acudido nunca a uno de sus juicios. Y por supuesto, ninguno había estado tan orgulloso de él como para fanfarronear delante de otros.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Lo siento mucho. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo tengo tanta culpa como tú. Te presioné, igual que fuerzo todo en la vida. De pequeño, ser agresivo había sido la única manera de que su padre, William, reparara en él. Necesitaba algún tipo de conexión con su padre, aunque fuera a través de la terquedad. Esa experiencia le había marcado profundamente, le había convertido en alguien emocionalmente agresivo cuando trataba con gente que le importaba, como Renesmee.

—Y yo te lo permití —comentó ella, aceptando una carga que no le correspondía—. Cada vez que quería hablar de ello, me ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando tú me decías que podíamos hablarlo después, yo accedía. Pero ese después nunca llegaba.

—Cariño, yo sabía que querías decirme algo... pero no quería oírlo. Creía que ibas a decirme que no querías tener sexo conmigo. Así que cada vez intentaba hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Era otra cosa que había dado por hecho, advirtió él y comenzó a ver una conducta que se repetía en su relación con Renesmee.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó ella expectante.

—Yo quiero ser tu marido, Renesmee. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—Sí —respondió ella casi al instante y tomó aire profundamente—. Sí.

Él hubiera deseado un reconocimiento más efusivo, pero al menos ella ya no se empeñaba en que estaban separados.

—Entonces, rendirse no es una opción —afirmó él, aunque para él nunca lo había sido.

Estaba seguro de que ella tampoco había contemplado rendirse. Si no, no le hubiera dejado quedarse con un juego de llaves cuando lo había echado de la casa, ni tampoco hubiera aceptado sus invitaciones a comer o tomar café.

Ella le puso una mano temblorosa en el brazo.

—Jacob, ¿quieres...? Podemos volver a intentarlo.

Jacob se emocionó al verla tan vulnerable. Supo que, en ese momento, él podía pedirle cualquier cosa a nivel sexual y ella se esforzaría por complacerlo. Pero él no quería que su esposa se entregara a él bajo el peso de la culpa. Quería que cruzaran ese puente a la luz del día.

—Lo único que deseo es que duermas en mis brazos —le aseguró él y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Ella lo miró confusa.

—Duerme, ya hemos tenido suficiente esta noche —insistió él.

A pesar de que en su interior un impulso le urgía a tomar lo que ella estaba ofreciéndole sin tener en cuenta nada más, Jacob sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Su esposa solía mantener sus emociones bajo control. Pero a pesar de eso, ella había acudido a él esa noche.

Por fin, ella había acudido a él.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Cinco

Renesmee se despertó con el sonido de la ducha de Jacob. Como siempre, fantaseó con la idea de entrar en el cuarto de baño, quitarse la ropa y unirse a él entre el vapor. Daría cualquier cosa por recorrer la piel húmeda y enjabonada de él, por explorar su hermoso cuerpo a su antojo. Pero, como siempre, en lugar de hacerlo, Renesmee se levantó de la cama y fue a preparar el café.

—Un día, dentro de poco, lo haré —se prometió a sí misma en un murmullo.

Al sacar el pan de la despensa, Renesmee se fijó en sus manos, con su piel nacarada y suave, su manicura perfecta y la alianza como única joya. Se quedó conmocionada, le pareció que ella era igual que su mano: pulida, aburrida y sin carácter. Una mujer que no hacía cosas sorprendentes y emocionantes, como sorprender a su marido metiéndose con él en la ducha.

El aroma de la colonia de Jacob le advirtió de que él había entrado en la cocina. Deseó agarrarlo por la corbata y plantarle un apasionado beso de buenos días en la boca. Sin pensarlo, Renesmee se giró hacia él.

—¿Soy aburrida, Jacob? Él la miró sorprendido.

—Cariño, puede que seas muchas cosas, pero aburrida no es una de ellas.

—Dime una sola cosa que haya hecho que se salga de lo normal —le pidió ella—. Algo que nunca esperaras que yo hiciera.

—Me pediste el divorcio —respondió él metiendo un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador—. Y me instalaste en la habitación de invitados. Esas dos cosas me sorprendieron, y no en el mejor sentido.

—Jacob, ¿vamos a ignorar lo que sucedió anoche?

Ella no podía seguir fingiendo más. Era como si, una vez abierta la herida, necesitara comprobar si seguía doliéndole y hasta dónde llegaba su dolor, o ver si algo se había curado.

Él se acercó a ella, tan alto, fuerte y masculino, sujetó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó en la boca. Ella se fundió con él y tuvo que agarrarse a su cintura para no desmayarse. Normalmente, Jacob le dejaba a ella controlar sus besos, pero en aquel momento estaba logrando que no fuera capaz de pensar.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, los ojos de Jacob reflejaban miles de emociones.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Renesmee, incapaz de articular palabra, señaló la tostadora.

—Tus tostadas están listas —logró decir al fin. Él sonrió.

—Una de ellas es para ti —anunció él, untó de mantequilla el pan y se lo ofreció—. Ahora tienes que comer por dos, señora Black.

Aquella afirmación, unida a la acción de cuidarla, hizo sonreír a Renesmee. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se despidieron entre risas y besos, deseando que llegara la tarde para poder volver a verse.

Cuando Jacob se marchó, Renesmee se puso a ojear folletos de universidades. Con la separación, se había quedado abrumada al darse cuenta de que, sin Jacob, ella era una mujer que no hacía nada útil en la vida, nada que la hiciera sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Al no tener que organizar cenas de trabajo de su marido, ni llevar su ropa a la tintorería, ni limpiar el desorden que él dejaba tras de sí, había descubierto que parte de su ira hacia Jacob provenía de que no estaba a gusto con su propia existencia.

Su marido era una figura representativa en el mundo legal, respetado tanto por sus colegas como por sus competidores. Pero, ¿qué era ella? Una mujer de veinticuatro años educada para saber comportarse en sociedad, y nada más.

Jacob y el bebé eran su vida, su todo. ¿Era eso sano? Si seguía así, un día se levantaría de la cama y descubriría que su hijo o hija había crecido y que Jacob sólo vivía para su trabajo, que ella estaba sola. ¿Se convertiría en alguien como su abuela, alguien que se convencía a sí misma de que las joyas y las fiestas podían llenar su vacío interior, donde debían estar sus sueños y objetivos en la vida, su respeto hacia sí misma?

¿Y si, a pesar de todo, su matrimonio fracasaba? Ella sabía que Jacob les mantendría económicamente tanto a ella como al bebé. Pero ella quería ser capaz de mantenerse por sí misma. Si se hubiera contentado con ser ama de casa sería distinto, pero quería ser algo más. Se había quedado en casa porque era lo que Jacob parecía querer. Y ya era hora de hacer lo que ella quería. Pero ¿a qué podía dedicarse ella, para qué estaba cualificada? Para nada.

Más frustrada de lo que estaba cuando había empezado a mirar universidades, Renesmee dejó a un lado los catálogos y se pasó el resto del día limpiando el jardín.

A media tarde sonó el teléfono. Era su madre.

—¿Te ha llegado mi postal? Llegaré a Auckland en algún momento en las próximas dos semanas. ¿Querrás que nos tomemos un café juntas? —le preguntó Rosalie.

Renesmee dijo que sí, aunque sabía que era más que probable que su madre se olvidara de la cita. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas visitas tan irregulares e incoherentes. O al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma.

—Telefonéame cuando estés por aquí —le respondió y después de colgar necesitó diez minutos para recuperar la calma.

¿Cómo era posible que su madre la desestabilizara tanto? Renesmee se obligó a sobreponerse y comenzó a reorganizar las piedras que delimitaban el jardín.

Tenía en las manos una piedra para cambiarla de lugar por milésima vez cuando Jacob apareció junto a ella. Le quitó la piedra de las manos antes siquiera de saludarla.

—¿Dónde la pongo? —le preguntó él muy serio. Ella señaló el lugar.

—¿Por qué estás así? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma...

Él dejó la piedra en el suelo y se irguió.

— He visto a mi mujer embarazada arriesgándose a hacerse daño por mover unas piedras que no hay por qué mover —contestó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró ella y sonrió—. ¡Has llegado a tiempo para la cena!

— Esperaba que lo apreciaras — comentó él quitándole un poco de tierra de la nariz—. ¿Has estado rebozándote en el barro?

Ella rió, se quitó los guantes y le empujó.

—Ve a cambiarte y luego ven a ayudarme a la cocina.

Por un instante, su camaradería fue como cuando estaban recién casados, felices por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Renesmee vio que la sonrisa de Jacob se desvanecía.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —le preguntó él.

—A nosotros, antes de perdernos mutuamente.

Las palabras le salieron a Renesmee de lo más hondo de su alma. Colocó su mano sobre el corazón de él y se preguntó si seguiría latiendo por ella con tanta pasión como en el pasado.

—Aún no estamos perdidos. Todavía nos queda mucho camino juntos —le aseguró él apretando la mandíbula—. Tienes algo en el pelo.

Le quitó un par de ramitas del cabello.

—Necesito darme una ducha —susurró ella con voz ronca.

Por un momento, él creyó oír lo que ella estaba intentando decirle, creyó oír a la mujer que deseaba salir de su escondite, pero entonces él bajó la mano y el momento se desvaneció.

—Dejaré que te laves y nos veremos en la cocina. Ella intentó disimular su frustración.

—De acuerdo.

Estaban a punto de sentarse a cenar cuando sonó el teléfono. Jacob respondió mientras ella terminaba de llevar la comida a la mesa.

—Sí, escucho.

El tono de voz de él llamó la atención de Renesmee. Jacob sonaba tenso, controlando sus emociones, sin rastro de su buen humor y su sensualidad. Muy pocas personas le provocaban esa reacción.

—¿Es alguien de tu familia? ¿Es Rebecca? —susurró ella. Él asintió bruscamente.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —preguntó por teléfono.

Renesmee entrecerró los ojos, estaba muy claro por qué llamaba Rebecca. Era la única razón por la que la familia de Jacob lo requería siempre. Ella conocía a sus padres y a su hermana, Jacob nunca le había ocultado sus raíces. Antes de que se casaran, él la había llevado al suburbio donde había crecido y le había presentado a su familia y sus amigos.

Ella sabía que William, el padre de Jacob, era escultor y que su madre, Sarah, era poetisa. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los dos habían logrado vivir de sus obras. A Renesmee siempre le había parecido que William y Sarah se excusaban al decir que llevaban una vida sacrificada por su arte. Lo que habían sacrificado era el bienestar de sus hijos. Jacob no hablaba casi nunca de su niñez, pero por lo que comentaba alguna vez, debían de haber pasado bastante hambre.

La hermana de Jacob, Rebecca, no había abandonado el hogar paterno. Intentaba ganarse la vida como cantante en tugurios y tenía dos hijos de dos hombres diferentes, pero estaba convencida como sus padres de que la pobreza y el sufrimiento eran el único camino para ser creativo.

Jacob colgó el teléfono y se reunió con Renesmee.

—¿Qué quería? —le preguntó ella.

Él suspiró y respondió con la mirada perdida.

—Lo que quiere siempre, dinero. Desde que «me vendí al sistema capitalista», lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla de vez en cuando —contestó él en tono plano, como si la llamada hubiera barrido todas sus emociones.

Renesmee solía mantenerse al margen diciéndose que no era asunto suyo, que ella no tenía derecho a entrometerse en la vida familiar de Jacob. Pero en aquel momento, al ver el dolor de su marido, decidió que sí que era asunto suyo. Se giró hacia él y le acarició el pecho hasta que él la miró.

—¿Por qué les permites que te traten de esta manera?

El instinto le decía que había algo fundamental que él no había querido contarle. Y ella no podía presionarle para que se lo contara, apenas estaban empezando a reparar los daños en su matrimonio... Hasta que esas heridas se hubieran curado, tenía que ir con mucho cuidado. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a quedarse callada.

—Son mi familia —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—No —replicó ella—. Te abandonaron cuando te atreviste a ser diferente. Sus padres le habían echado de casa a los dieciséis años y desde entonces se había ganado la vida trabajando en múltiples empleos mientras seguía estudiando.

—Ellos nunca han estado a tu lado —añadió Renesmee.

—Son lo único que tengo —dijo Jacob con expresión sombría.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza, furiosa con esa gente por causarle tanto dolor a su marido.

—Nosotros somos tu familia, Jacob, el bebé y yo.

—Pero tú quieres divorciarte de mí —replicó él, no como un desafío, sino como un recordatorio de su precaria situación.

Antes de que él pudiera disimularlo, Renesmee vio su angustia, un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con Rebecca ni con sus padres, sino con ella, y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Él nunca había dado señales de su dolor porque ella le pidiera que se marchara. Por otro lado, ella tampoco le había confesado lo que había sufrido porque él se acostara con Miranda. Los dos eran demasiado buenos en guardar sus emociones en secreto.

Pero eso pertenecía al pasado, se dijo ella con una repentina determinación. Lo importante era el futuro, un futuro construido a base de confianza, de cargas compartidas y de esperanza. Había llegado el momento de actuar. A pesar de que temía equivocarse y echar a perder su tregua, Renesmee se lanzó de lleno.

—No, no quiero divorciarme. Quiero seguir casada contigo. Tú eres mi marido, mi familia. Yo tampoco tengo a nadie más.

El la abrazó con fuerza, diciendo con su cuerpo lo que no era capaz de decir con palabras. Renesmee se dio cuenta de que él se comunicaba así a menudo, pero ella no había sabido escucharlo. Pero de ahí en adelante estaría pendiente de cada movimiento y cada susurro.

—Lo que me preocupa son mis sobrinos. Rebecca puede cuidar de sí misma, pero ¿y ellos?

Renesmee había pensado mucho en eso.

—¿Y si les creas un fondo fiduciario? Así podrían tener una educación y tu familia no podría tratarte como un cheque en blanco nunca más.

Lo que a ella le enfurecía no era que le pidieran dinero en sí, sino que se comportaran como si Jacob tuviera la obligación de mantenerlos, mientras ellos eran unos ingratos con él. Ella nunca había logrado comprender cómo Jacob, tan poderoso y duro para otras cosas, permitía que le pisotearan de aquella manera. Hacerse cargo de los hijos de Rebecca no suponía ni la punta del iceberg de los problemas que él tenía con su familia, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Jacob se quedó callado unos instantes.

—No permitas que ellos te hagan sentir mal porque tú tenías sueños más altos de lo que ellos pudieron imaginar nunca. Estáte orgulloso de ello —le animó Renesmee.

Él apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Ellos siempre formarán parte de mi vida.

—Y yo no pretendo que reniegues de ellos. Los dos tenemos que relacionarnos con gente con la que preferiríamos no hacerlo. Pero tienen que aprender a tratarte con el respeto que te mereces.

Renesmee estaba lanzada. Demasiadas veces, durante su matrimonio, se había quedado callada y eso lo había ido separando a Jacob y a ella. Pero ese muro se había roto para siempre desde el momento en que ella había entrado en el dormitorio de Jacob y había desnudado su alma.

— La próxima vez que alguno de ellos te llame, yo contestaré. Ésta es la última vez que alguno de ellos te hace daño.

Jacob se quedó anonadado ante la fría ira que percibió en la voz de ella. Renesmee siempre había sido dulce, siempre evitaba los enfrentamientos... Pero, más allá de su sorpresa, Jacob experimentó esperanza. Ella tenía razón: él tenía a su auténtica familia en sus brazos en aquel momento. Quizás su matrimonio no atravesaba su mejor momento, pero se habían prometido sacarlo adelante. La determinación en las afirmaciones de Renesmee le devolvió la sensación de estabilidad que había perdido cuando ella le había pedido el divorcio.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —comenzó él.

Estaba acordándose de la mujer fría y no combativa con la que se había casado. Una mujer en la que él había percibido una pasión subyacente que su matrimonio había destruido en lugar de alimentar.

—¿Qué te dijo tu abuela cuando me invitó a esa cena donde nos presentó?

Renesmee soltó una carcajada y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ada dijo que había encontrado al hombre perfecto para mí, alguien que me mantendría a raya, porque yo necesitaba un hombre duro para no convertirme en alguien como mi madre. Y también alguien que se asegurara de que yo recibía el cuidado que me merecía.

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado. Así no se conseguía que una mujer confiara en un hombre.

—¿Te obligó a...?

—Me enamoré de ti a los diez segundos de que hablaras conmigo. Mi abuela vio a un hombre que tenía fuerza para machacar a los demás. Yo vi a alguien que usaría su fuerza para protegerlos —respondió ella y sonrió—. Tenías tanta energía, tanto corazón, que me hiciste sentirme viva de verdad por primera vez en mi vida.

Jacob no encontró el valor para preguntarle lo que más le inquietaba, qué sentía ella hacia él en ese momento, y prefirió bromear.

—Me alegro, porque desde el momento en que yo te vi, supe que eras lo que buscaba.

—Bien —dijo ella riendo y lo abrazó fuerte—. Vamos a comer, nuestro bebé quiere su ración.

—¿Cómo es lo de tener a alguien entro? —preguntó él curioso.

—Creo que ya la siento moverse, pero según los libros sobre el embarazo, aún es pronto para eso.

—¿La sientes? ¿Es una niña?

De pronto, el bebé se había convertido en alguien real, en una personita con sus sueños y sus aspiraciones, y un corazón que él podía herir si no tenía cuidado.

Renesmee sonrió un poco avergonzada.

—He empezado a tratar al bebé como si fuera niña, no sé por qué. ¿Tú qué prefieres?

—Me da igual —contestó él sinceramente—. Sólo quiero que esté sano.

—Y yo —dijo ella y se puso seria—. Me abruma pensar que el bebé va a depender de mí para todo.

—De nosotros —apuntó él, ayudándola a sentarse—. Pero tienes razón, no parecemos buenos ejemplos a seguir, ¿verdad? ¿Esos libros sobre bebés también pueden leerlos los padres?

—Sí, te dejaré uno muy bueno —respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa. Se sentaron a la mesa para cenar.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal el día? —preguntó él para aliviar la atmósfera. Renesmee se quedó pensativa.

—Mi madre ha telefoneado y ha confirmado que va a venir por aquí —dijo por fin con crispación.

—¿Qué más ha dicho?

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca.

—Poco más, ya la conoces. ¿Quieres más ensalada?

Él le dejó cambiar de tema porque sabía que no le gustaba hablar de su madre. Rosalie se ponía en contacto con Renesmee una o dos veces al año y la dejaba desolada. Él había intentado que hablaran de ello, pero Renesmee siempre fingía que no existía ningún problema. Tenía una armadura tan gruesa respecto a ese tema que él nunca había conseguido atravesarla.

En aquel momento tenían problemas más urgentes que resolver, así que él no forzó el tema. Pero le preocupaba, ¿a qué temía tanto enfrentarse Renesmee? ¿Y qué daño le estaba haciendo eso?

Aquella noche, al prepararse para irse a dormir, Renesmee se sintió como una virgen, nerviosa y perdida, sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Al final, se desmaquilló y se lavó los dientes, y esperó a ponerse el pijama cuando Jacob entró en el baño a lavarse los dientes. Su pijama no era nada sexy, pero ella no estaba segura de estar a la altura de lo que prometía la lencería provocativa.

Se metió entre las sábanas y apagó todas las luces excepto la de la mesilla de Jacob. Al instante siguiente, Jacob entró en el dormitorio y se tumbó junto a Renesmee. Luego apagó la luz y la abrazó.

Ella se dejó invadir por el calor del cuerpo de él como una caricia. Él llevaba puestos únicamente unos boxers y su brazo rozaba la tripa de ella, donde el pijama se le había levantado.

—Jacob... estoy asustada.

Aquella confesión hizo que a Jacob se le acelerara el pulso. Él también estaba aterrorizado. Aún le costaba aceptar que ella lo deseaba, cuando durante años su cuerpo había dicho lo contrario.

—No tienes por qué asustarte. Sólo deja que tu cuerpo hable por ti.

—Te deseo tanto, Jacob... Por favor, no te rindas conmigo —le dijo ella girándose hacia él.

—No tengo ninguna intención de rendirme —le aseguró él, recorriendo con su mano desde la cadera hasta el cabello de ella y besándola en la boca.

Apasionado y exquisito, el beso que ella le devolvió expresaba su deseo, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba inmóvil. La reacción inicial de Jacob fue separarse de ella y protegerse de una nueva herida en su corazón.

—Esto no funciona —dijo ella rompiendo el beso—. Estás tan tenso que yo me pongo aún más tensa.

La reacción de él fue discutir con ella, pero Renesmee tenía razón. Jacob maldijo y se tumbó boca arriba. Los dos se quedaron mirando al techo. ¿Qué podían hacer?

—A lo mejor deberíamos hablar antes de precipitarnos a... Nunca hablamos, Jacob —dijo ella.

Habló insegura, pero con una fuerza en el fondo que le indicó a él que quizás estaba preparada para escuchar lo que él necesitaba de ella. No sólo en lo físico, sino también respecto a su alma.

¿Querría ella dárselo? Él sabía que no era fácil vivir con él, ni amarlo. La mujer con la que se había casado cinco años atrás no había tenido el valor de hacerle frente

cuando él se había convertido en alguien demasiado dominante. Pero la que tenía a su lado en aquel momento estaba saliendo de su escondite. Y eso repercutiría en su matrimonio, ¿pero cómo?

—¿Por qué no me tocas cuando hacemos el amor? —le preguntó él—. Puedo comprender que Ada te llenara de inseguridades, pero yo nunca te impedí que me acariciaras. De hecho, te lo he pedido repetidas veces.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Me aterrorizaba hacer algo mal y perderte, no sabes cuánto. Eras tan importante para mí... y la única guía que tenía era lo que mi abuela me había enseñado y lo que yo había visto entre mi padre y Claire: habitaciones separadas y vidas separadas —confesó ella llena de emoción.

Jacob tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en sus brazos y aliviar su dolor.

—Yo era demasiado tímida para hablar del tema con mis amigas... Veía programas de televisión sobre sexo y leía revistas, pero la abuela me había hecho creer que yo era... defectuosa por naturaleza. Tenía que ser siempre perfecta, porque el más mínimo error resultaría en que me rechazarías y yo terminaría como mi madre, siendo la amante de un hombre casado. Era la amenaza perfecta. Yo quería un marido, una familia.

Jacob deseó poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y hacer desaparecer el dolor de Renesmee a base de besos, pero sólo podía escucharla.

Ella colocó una mano sobre el hombro de él, insegura, tanteando el terreno.

—Así que yo hice lo que ella me decía. Pero no me explicó hasta dónde podía llegar con mi marido, así que fui enfriándome. Y, después de un tiempo, tú dejaste de enseñarme.

Ella tenía razón. Él había esperado, arrogantemente, que ella seguiría lo que él marcara, y nunca le había preguntado qué quería ella. Pero algunos errores podían enmendarse.

—Dime qué te lo haría más fácil —le propuso él colocándose sobre ella—. Por favor, no dejes de hablarme ahora.

—Es difícil de decir —susurró ella—. Lo único que necesito es que seas paciente conmigo.

Él recorrió el cuello de ella con un dedo, delicadamente, ansiando poseerla.

—¿De verdad me deseas, Renesmee?

Él necesitaba oír su respuesta, aunque una negativa le destrozara el corazón. Se movió suavemente para que ella sintiera su erección. Él la deseaba, siempre la había deseado. Ninguna otra mujer le provocaba esa reacción tan intensa.

Ella ahogó un grito. Por un segundo, él creyó que iba a apartarlo de sí y el corazón se le aceleró de preocupación. Pero entonces ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Cómo es posible que siempre me pongas así? Hemos estado juntos cinco años.

—¿Cómo te pongo? —preguntó él, fascinado por la forma en que el cuerpo de ella estaba fundiéndose con el suyo.

Se produjo otro silencio, pero esa vez no era denso, sino lleno de la pasión de su deseo mutuo.

—Me pones muy caliente, me muero de deseo por ti.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Seis

Jacob, incapaz de articular palabra, expresó lo que sentía a través del tacto. Posó su mano sobre el vientre de ella. Pronto, ese vientre plano se redondearía y él sería testigo de los cambios día tras día, sin temer que su abrazo no fuera bien recibido.

—Es como si fuera la primera vez —susurró Renesmee.

—Para los dos —dijo él tumbándose junto a ella.

Sus bocas se encontraron y Jacob se sintió de nuevo en casa. Entonces las manos de ella comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de él. Después de tantos años de insatisfacción sexual, el placer era tal que a Jacob le resultaba casi insoportable. Cuando ella empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de sus pezones con los dedos, él comenzó a jadear, inundando el silencio con su ansia.

Ella rompió el beso y se detuvo.

—No te detengas, Renesmee. He esperado tus caricias durante años.

—¿Me avisarás si hago algo que no debo? —le pidió ella. El coraje de ella abrumó a Jacob.

—Te juro que nada de lo que hagas en esta cama me bajará la libido.

Ella se estremeció y volvió a acariciarle con las manos, aprendiendo poco a poco.

—Quise pedírtelo muchas veces, pero entonces recordaba que las damas no deben hablar de sexo, que eso te alejaría de mí... ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

—No tiene importancia —respondió él y la besó—. Estabas preocupada porque eras inexperta y yo no soy el hombre más fácil para hablar. Olvídate del pasado. De ahora en adelante, estamos sólo tú y yo en esta cama, sin mentiras, sin lamentos.

—Sin lamentos —dijo ella recorriendo el cuerpo de él con las manos.

Jacob reunió la fuerza para que ella lo explorara según lo necesitara. Ella le acarició suavemente la espalda y regresó a su pecho. Él deseó que le acariciara su lugar más íntimo, algo que nunca le había pedido, pero sabía que debía esperar a que ella tomara esa decisión por sí misma.

La mano de ella se acercó a su ombligo.

—Baja un poco más —murmuró él, incapaz de contenerse—. Lo siento. Ella lo besó en la mandíbula.

—No, quiero que me lo digas. Necesito que me ayudes —dijo ella y deslizó uno de sus dedos por dentro de la cintura de los boxers.

Jacob gimió.

—Más abajo, cariño —masculló con voz ronca.

Ella metió una mano dentro de sus boxers y rodeó su erección. Jacob se estremeció, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella e intentó calmarse mientras Renesmee comenzaba a acariciarlo lenta y fuertemente. Abrumado por el abrasador fuego que estaba apoderándose de él, Jacob hizo algo que no le había sucedido en los cinco años de matrimonio: perdió el control.

El orgasmo le llegó por sorpresa, arrollador, como un golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate sobre ella, vacío, con el corazón desbocado.

—Lo siento —murmuró cuando fue capaz de hablar.

Para su asombro, ella lo besó en el cuello y con la mano libre le retiró el pelo de la frente.

—¿De verdad me deseas tanto?

—Siempre te he deseado.

La única razón por la que nunca se había entregado a ella hasta ese punto era porque sabía que su deseo no era correspondido. Jacob tenía sexo con ella, pero una parte de él siempre se mantenía a distancia, protegiéndose del dolor que sabía que llegaba después.

— Quiero darte placer de nuevo —susurró ella, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz—. Quiero sentir que me deseas. Necesito saber que te gusta cuando... cuando me dejo ir. Me cuesta convencerme de que es correcto comportarme así contigo.

Él inspiró hondo al darse cuenta de que Renesmee seguía sujetándolo íntimamente.

—Cariño, créeme, me encantaría complacerte, pero tengo treinta y cuatro años. Ya no me recupero tan rápido como antes.

Ella comenzó a mover su mano de nuevo mientras lo besaba en la mandíbula.

—Por favor, Jacob...

Él había aleccionado a su cuerpo para que se quedara satisfecho con una mínima parte de lo que en realidad deseaba. Estaba a punto de repetirle que necesitaba tiempo cuando sintió que su cuerpo resucitaba. Ella comenzó a besarlo en el cuello mientras le acariciaba el pecho con la mano que tenía libre.

—Quiero ser yo quien te dé... —comenzó él.

—Ya me has dado placer suficiente para dos vidas —lo interrumpió ella llena de sensualidad—. Te debo mucho, Jacob, amor mío. Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

Él no desperdició la oportunidad.

Cuando Jacob se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Renesmee no estaba a su lado en la cama, pero la oyó cantar en la cocina. Él sonrió y se levantó. Se sentía como un adolescente. La noche anterior no habían llegado al coito, pero había estado bien. Ya llegaría el momento.

La paciencia no era su mayor virtud, pero en esa ocasión sería el más paciente del mundo.

Jacob seguía sonriendo cuando se metió en la ducha y cuando, quince minutos más tarde, entró en la cocina, impecable con su traje.

Renesmee estaba cocinando tortitas. Jacob la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello.

—Buenos días.

Ella contestó a su saludo ruborizada y luego terminó de cocinar las tortitas y las llevó a la mesa.

Él sabía que una parte de ella estaría preocupada por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, preguntándose si ella había hecho lo correcto o no.

—Estoy deseando ser paciente esta noche —comentó él con una sonrisa.

—¡Jacob Black! —exclamó ella y se volvió hacia él entre sus brazos—. No bromees conmigo sobre esto.

Él no pudo contenerse más y la besó en la boca. Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, con timidez, pero al menos lo hizo. Y su boca era pura tentación. Jacob la besó con toda la pasión de que era capaz.

Cuando se separaron, Renesmee tenía los labios hinchados y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Jacob la contempló arrobado. Ella era su esposa, la única mujer que había deseado que lo fuera. Si lograban superar aquella crisis, serían capaces de superar cualquier cosa.

—Estaremos bien —le aseguró él.

—Jacob, éste no es el único problema que teníamos. Quizás incluso sea el menor de ellos. Yo siempre te he deseado, simplemente no sabía cómo demostrártelo.

Al escuchar aquello, Jacob se quedó anonadado. Parecía que ella le había leído el pensamiento.

—Pero si podemos hablar de esto, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella, con expresión sombría—. No eres lo que se dice una persona abierta. Después de todo este tiempo, creo que apenas te conozco. Tengo la sensación de que sólo deseas compartir las partes fáciles de ti, las agradables. El resto las guardas bien encerradas.

El apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, abrumado por lo bien que ella lo comprendía.

—Yo voy a luchar por ti, Renesmee. Así que lucha tú por mí.

Era una invitación con unas implicaciones aterradoras. ¿Qué sucedería si ella descubría la vergüenza que él llevaba toda su vida intentando eliminar?

A Jacob no le duró mucho el buen humor. Una hora después de que llegara a la oficina, el infierno se desató a causa de uno de sus clientes.

La familia Donner quería vender su empresa de astilleros a la corporación Bentley. El trato estaba casi cerrado, las negociaciones económicas terminadas, el papeleo legal preparado. El contrato iba a firmarse ese día. Pero el patriarca del clan, Abe Donner, que había fundado ese imperio, se negaba a deshacerse de él, en contra del resto de la familia. Como él poseía la mitad de la empresa, sin él no podía realizarse la venta y la empresa iría a la quiebra.

Jacob estuvo todo el día haciendo de intermediario entre ambos bandos mientras trataba de que Bentley no se retirara del acuerdo. Por fin, a la una de la madrugada, Abe cedió y firmó el acuerdo previsto. Jacob sabía que era la única opción viable dadas las circunstancias, pero lo sentía por el anciano. A él no le gustaría que nadie quisiera quitarle el bufete.

Agotado y hambriento, puesto que no había comido ni cenado, y con la mente en todo el trabajo que tendría que recuperar al día siguiente, aparcó el coche delante de su casa. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y apareció Renesmee. Llevaba puesto uno de los usados jerseys de rugby de él y estaba para comérsela, pero a él no le alegró verla allí.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

Renesmee advirtió su expresión de agotamiento y se dijo que debía tener paciencia.

—Estaba esperándote.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, muy consciente de que él la seguía.

—Estás embarazada, necesitas dormir—le reprendió él.

Ella se metió en la cama y dejó que él se quitara los zapatos, el cinturón, la chaqueta y la corbata, antes de volver a hablarle. En el pasado, ella siempre le había dejado a su aire cuando él llegaba a casa en aquellas condiciones. Renesmee se decía que lo que él tenía en la cabeza debía de ser muy importante. Pero eso era antes de que se diera cuenta de que nada era más importante que su matrimonio.

—Estás haciéndolo de nuevo — le reprochó ella con la vista clavada en el libro que había planeado compartir con él esa noche, un libro sobre bebés—. Lo mismo que originó nuestros problemas.

Él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Por Dios, Renesmee. Lo único que quiero es dormir un poco, ¿y tú tienes ganas de pelea?

Ella apretó los puños.

—Estoy intentando asegurarme de que no cometemos los mismos errores una segunda vez. ¡No me trates como si no mereciera la pena escucharme!

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él girándose molesto— . ¿Me quedo una noche trabajando y tú me sometes al tercer grado? Siento no haber telefoneado, pero las cosas se han complicado.

Él ni siquiera se acordaba de ella cuando estaba en el trabajo. Era una verdad dolorosa que ella siempre había querido ignorar. La única pasión de Jacob era su bufete y ella no podía seguir soportándolo.

—¡Escúchate cómo hablas! —le espetó, incorporándose en la cama—. No creo que un hombre que desaparece durante semanas esté cualificado como marido.

Él maldijo en voz baja, se quitó la camisa y la lanzó a un lado.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, que deje mi trabajo?

—¡No, sólo quiero que pienses!

Renesmee respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse. El aroma del perfume de él encendió su deseo recordándole los placeres de la noche anterior, pero no podía dejarse distraer de aquella conversación, era un tema demasiado importante.

—Si te comportas así ahora, ¿cómo vas a sacar tiempo para ser padre? ¿O yo tendré que hacer a la vez de madre y de padre?

—Tú dispones de tiempo —contraatacó él—. ¿O te impediría eso reunirte con tus amigas?

Ella ahogó un grito de indignación y le lanzó una almohada.

—¡Sal de aquí!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Éste es mi dormitorio.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces me iré yo —dijo ella dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Salió del dormitorio principal y se encaminó al de invitados. Sabía que él la seguía, y de pronto la sujetó por la cintura y la hizo girarse hacia él.

—No te pongas dramática —dijo Jacob con tanta arrogancia que ella estuvo a punto de gritar—. Vayamos a dormir. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

¿Cuántas veces habían hecho eso mismo en su matrimonio? Frustrada por la falta de interés de él en ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de ella, Renesmee se soltó de él.

—Quiero estar sola —dijo, y fue al dormitorio de invitados y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama.

Él la siguió y se tumbó junto a ella. Renesmee lo oyó suspirar.

—Siento el comentario de las reuniones con tus amigas.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Sabía que le había molestado tanto porque él tenía razón. Por eso ella había empezado a plantearse estudiar algo. No le gustaba sentirse una inútil.

—No quiero ser ese tipo de mujer —confesó ella bruscamente—, Pero es verdad, ¿no? Yo no estoy cualificada para nada.

—Renesmee, no seas tonta, no es para tanto...

Aquello fue la chispa que desató su ira.

—¿Crees que mi deseo de trabajar fuera de casa es una estupidez?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pues sonaba exactamente a eso. La pobrecita Renesmee, la muy estúpida. Quizás si tú me hubieras apoyado en lo que yo necesitaba en lugar de querer convertirme en lo que tú deseabas, no te habría pedido la separación.

—Ahora resulta que todo es culpa mía.

—Pues sí —respondió ella sabiendo que estaba siendo irracional. Él no retiró su abrazo, pero Renesmee podía sentir que estaba furioso.

—Mira, estoy demasiado cansado para seguir con esto ahora.

—De acuerdo.

Él se durmió a los pocos minutos, pero ella se quedó despierta durante horas, a causa de los celos y la frustración. La verdad fue como un fogonazo directo a los ojos: quizás su esposo se había acostado con Miranda, quizás aún siguiera haciéndolo, pero su auténtica amante era su empresa. ¿Y cómo podía ella luchar contra eso?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Siete

A la mañana siguiente, Renesmee no se sentía especialmente servicial, pero no le había parecido bien prepararse su desayuno e ignorar a su marido, a pesar de la tensión que había entre ellos.

Jacob desayunó rápidamente y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo.

—Será mejor que hoy llegue pronto al trabajo. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes de ayer.

A Renesmee no le hacía ilusión que él le recordara que su bufete tenía más poder sobre él que ninguna mujer, pero se obligó a desearle un buen día y lo acompañó a la puerta. Le estaba costando mucho actuar como si todo estuviera bien, como si no estuviera herida.

Él se detuvo con la mano sobre el picaporte.

—No se me olvida lo que me dijiste anoche. Llegaré a casa para cenar, pero es probable que tenga que regresar a la oficina después —dijo él y la miró a los ojos—. No puedo cambiar los hábitos de toda una vida de un día para otro.

Ella sintió que el corazón se le ensanchaba. Al menos parecía que él sí estaba intentando ver las cosas desde su punto de vista.

—Plantéatelo como unas prácticas para estar en casa a la hora del baño y de la cena del bebé.

Si él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, ella también se esforzaría.

La tensión del rostro de él se desvaneció al percibir la aceptación de ella.

—¿Quieres que cenemos fuera?

—Preferiría pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, tranquilamente. ¿Y tú?

—Cenaremos en casa entonces. Pretendo llegar sobre las seis.

—Te estaré esperando.

Cuando él se marchó, Renesmee limpió rápidamente la casa, preocupada por el asunto que tanto le había enfurecido la noche anterior. Seguía sin ocurrírsele qué podía hacer para mejorar su vida. Le deprimía pensar en lo poco cualificada que estaba para ser otra cosa que una dama de sociedad.

Sabía cómo comportarse con cualquier tipo de gente, cómo ser la anfitriona perfecta, cómo hacer reír a los invitados y que se sintieran bien consigo mismos, cómo establecer contactos que le fueran útiles a Jacob y cómo asegurarse de que la gente adecuada se conocía en cenas o fiestas. Incluso sabía cómo tranquilizar a un invitado enfadado sin montar un numerito. ¿En qué trabajo se necesitaban esas cualidades?

El sonido del teléfono a media mañana interrumpió su lamento. Era Jacob.

—Te he concertado una reunión con alguien. Llegará a casa sobre las once. Se llama Helen Smith —dijo él apresuradamente—. Y ahora tengo que irme, cariño. Tenemos un asunto urgente y soy el único que está hoy en la oficina.

Jacob colgó sin más despedidas. Renesmee esperó hasta las once sorprendida e intrigada. Cuando llegó la hora y abrió la puerta, Renesmee se encontró con una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, vestida con vaqueros y un suéter azul marino, y con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

—¿La señora Smith? —preguntó Renesmee tendiéndole la mano.

—Llámame Helen —respondió la mujer estrechándosela—. Y tú debes de ser Renesmee.

Una vez en el salón, Renesmee le ofreció café y galletas.

—Mi marido no me ha comentado mucho del motivo de tu visita...

—Parecía bastante ocupado cuando me ha telefoneado. Deja que te explique: conocí a Jacob hará un año, cuando pedí al bufete que representara a uno de mis clientes en un complicado caso, pero sin cobrar, porque mi cliente no tenía dinero. Formo parte de varias organizaciones benéficas —explicó Helen.

Renesmee sintió que se encogía el corazón. ¿Era eso lo que Jacob creía que debía hacer ella, formar parte de la junta de una organización benéfica y repartir el dinero que él ganaba?

—Tenemos un puesto de trabajo vacante. El sueldo no es gran cosa, pero al menos es un empleo.

Renesmee miró con interés a la mujer.

—Estamos buscando a alguien que recaude fondos para los proyectos, que gestionan desde una organización llamada Heart. Queremos a alguien cuya única tarea sea conseguir dinero para nosotros.

Renesmee casi se olvidó de respirar mientras hacía recuento de sus cualidades. ¡Era justo el trabajo que se adaptaba a ella! Estaba empezando a ilusionarse cuando advirtió la expresión de la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede?

— Voy a ser sincera. Estoy aquí como un favor por la ayuda que nos prestó el bufete de tu marido. Este trabajo es flexible, pero requiere jornada completa — dijo la mujer y, tras pensárselo, optó por ser directa—. No es un trabajo creado para llenar las horas del día de una esposa que se aburre. Necesitamos que la persona que ocupe el puesto genere fórmulas constantes para recaudar fondos, que tenga ideas nuevas mes tras mes.

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob realmente la estaba apoyando esa vez. Aquel empleo era serio, no tenía nada que ver con figurar como beneficiaría de una ONG. Renesmee quería el puesto con toda su alma, pero Helen tenía razón: ella no tenía ninguna experiencia al respecto. ¿Podría hacerlo? Entonces recordó por qué estaba allí esa mujer: porque Jacob creía que ella era capaz de desempeñar ese puesto. Y eso significaba mucho para ella. Sabía que no tenía obligación de revelar su embarazo, pero quería que todo quedara muy claro.

—Comprendo tu preocupación —le dijo Renesmee—. Y quiero que sepas que estoy embarazada.

—Eso daría lo mismo si sirves para el puesto. Como te he dicho, es un trabajo flexible. Además, no tenemos más espacio en la oficina, así que tendrías que trabajar desde casa.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Renesmee con ímpetu—. Sé que no tengo experiencia en el puesto y que debo parecerte una esposa aburrida de la vida, pero quiero superarme. Dame la oportunidad.

Helen la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó y observó a Renesmee durante unos momentos—. Sí, veo que sí.

— ¿Podrías concederme un periodo de prueba? Un mes, por ejemplo. Si no logro cumplir las expectativas, me marcharé y ni siquiera tendréis que pagarme.

—Haremos esto: si logras los objetivos, te pagaremos con efecto retroactivo

—le respondió Helen contenta— . Debería haber sabido que un hombre como Jacob Black no se contentaría con una mujer florero. No eres lo que me esperaba.

—Gracias... creo.

—Dámelas cuando veas el trabajo que acabas de aceptar. Necesitamos recaudar dinero constantemente. Te mandaré los detalles por correo electrónico.

Renesmee abrazó a Jacob en cuanto éste entró por la puerta a la hora de la cena.

—¿Y esto a qué se debe? —preguntó él sorprendido.

— Es para agradecerte el haberme ayudado. Sé que estás ocupado, así que gracias por haberme dedicado parte de tu tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros y pareció avergonzado.

—Se me ha ocurrido de pronto, es mi forma de disculparme por haber sido tan tonto anoche.

Ella debería saber que él hablaba con sus acciones, no con palabras bonitas pero huecas.

—Estás perdonado. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

— Se te da tan bien el trato con la gente que pensé que podías encajar en el puesto. Entonces, ¿lo has aceptado?

—Van a aceptarme durante un periodo de prueba. Así veremos si puedo desempeñar el puesto.

—Puedes hacerlo. Y así concentrarás tu terca voluntad en el trabajo en lugar de querer enderezarme a mí.

Ella rió y lo condujo al comedor, donde había dispuesto la cena.

—Pues voy a seguir haciéndolo, tanto si te gusta como si no.

— Maldición... —dijo él dándole unas palmadas en los glúteos antes de sentarse junto a ella.

En otro momento, ella se hubiera alejado de él para poder controlarse. Pero eso ya no iba a suceder más. No permitiría que su abuela arruinara su matrimonio.

A mitad de la cena, él le preguntó de pronto.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a ser un mal padre?

La pregunta le pilló tan de sorpresa a Renesmee que respondió con sinceridad.

—Creo que podrías ser un padre estupendo, pero por el camino que vas, terminarás siendo un padre ausente.

Él no respondió, así que ella añadió:

— Los niños no sólo necesitan cosas materiales. Lo que más necesitan es tener cerca a sus padres, sus abrazos, sus besos y su amor.

«Y las esposas también», quiso añadir. Ni mil collares de diamantes podían compararse a un momento de amor con Jacob, un momento de ser el centro de su mundo.

Aunque ella triunfara en su trabajo, sabía que nunca sería el centro de su vida. Jacob y su hija ocupaban ese puesto. Para ella era sencillo, quizás porque nunca había tenido una familia y por eso su propia unidad lo significaba todo para ella. Pero esa devoción resultaba en que, cada vez que Jacob anteponía el bufete por encima de ella, le dolía profundamente.

—Renesmee, yo no sé cómo ser un buen padre —le confesó él.

—Y yo no sé cómo ser una buena madre —respondió ella sonriendo—. Pero sí sé una cosa: siempre que nuestra hija sepa que puede contar con nosotros, estará bien.

Era una lección que ella había aprendido de su niñez. Todos sus sufrimientos no habrían sido nada si hubiera podido recurrir a sus padres para que la consolaran y apoyaran.

—Sé que ninguno de los dos tenemos buenos modelos de familia, pero se trata de nuestra familia, y no de la de nadie más. Podemos crear la vida que queramos para nuestro bebé.

Ella tenía que creer eso. Si no, su temor a destrozar la vida de su hija acabaría con ella.

Siguieron hablando de otros temas, pero cuando Jacob se marchó al bufete de nuevo, Renesmee advirtió su expresión de concentración. Él estaba pensando en lo que ella había dicho, estaba segura. Sólo esperaba que no decidiera ignorarlo. Una esposa podía llegar a comprender y aceptar, pero el corazón de un niño era mucho más frágil.

Jacob colgó el teléfono después de su última conferencia con Londres y giró en su silla para contemplar las luces de la ciudad. El acuerdo estaba cerrado.

Menos mal que al día siguiente era sábado. Después de la crisis del asunto Donner y de los problemas del día, todo el mundo estaba agotado, incluyéndole a él. Mientras contemplaba las azoteas de la ciudad y el mar a lo lejos, las palabras de Renesmee acudieron a su mente.

Un padre ausente.

Él no quería serlo. Quería apoyar a sus hijos, ayudarlos a crecer, darles valor y amor. Y sabía que eso era algo que había que ganarse día a día, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Jacob lo sabía por propia experiencia. Después de la forma en que su padre le había tratado durante su niñez, Jacob no le había permitido ningún comentario sobre cómo debía vivir su vida adulta.

Renesmee tenía razón. Él tenía que estar a la hora del desayuno y de la cena, y no sólo de vez en cuando, sino a ser posible siempre. Necesitaba llevar a sus hijos al colegio alguna vez, acompañarles a sus partidos de lo que fuera y a sus obras del colegio, estar a su lado para escucharlos lo que les había sucedido durante el día e incluso para soportar sus rabietas.

«Sé que estás ocupado, así que gracias por haberme dedicado parte de tu tiempo».

El comentario aparentemente poco importante de Renesmee le llamó la atención. Su esposa le había agradecido que le hiciera un hueco en su vida, algo no funcionaba en todo eso... Siguió el razonamiento: si estar poco tiempo en casa no era suficiente para un niño, ¿cómo iba a serlo para una esposa?

Al contrario que sus hijos, que tendrían un padre y una madre, Renesmee no tenía a ningún otro marido para cubrir la ausencia de Jacob. Si él no le daba lo que ella necesitaba, nadie lo haría.

Estaban esforzándose por arreglar su matrimonio, pero él seguía anteponiendo el trabajo al resto de su vida. Quizás había dañado para siempre la frágil confianza que había empezado a germinar la noche en que ella se había rendido a sus caricias.

Jacob asió la foto de Renesmee que había sobre su escritorio. En la imagen, ella estaba descalza en la playa, con un aspecto tan feliz que a Jacob se le partió el corazón. Su esposa había dejado de reír como en la foto hacía mucho tiempo. Y él no se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué se extrañaba entonces de que ella le hubiera pedido el divorcio?

Luego, cuatro meses atrás, se había producido el viaje de negocios a Wellington que lo había sacudido todo. La destrucción emocional había sido tal que, por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de volver a juntar las piezas y recomponer su relación.

Pero, a pesar de todo, él nunca se había sentido abandonado de la forma que debía de haberse sentido Renesmee. Él siempre había sabido que ella estaba en casa, esperándolo. Que, cuando se fuera a dormir, encontraría a su mujer junto a él, dándole otra oportunidad de reparar los problemas de su relación.

¿Cuántas noches se habría metido Renesmee en la cama sabiendo que su marido no regresaría a casa hasta muchas horas después? ¿Cuántas noches se habría despertado a causa de alguna pesadilla y habría descubierto que no tenía a nadie que la consolara? A Jacob se le encogió el corazón. Fuera cual fuera el estado de su matrimonio, él siempre se había sentido orgulloso de que protegía a su esposa y se preocupaba de que no sufriera. ¡Menuda basura! Su mujer había aprendido a valerse por sí misma a base de que él no estuviera cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Jacob estaba fascinado por la mujer que ella estaba demostrando ser. Empezaba a comprender que, durante los cinco años de su matrimonio, Renesmee había perdido algo más que su inocencia infantil.

Renesmee se despertó nada más notar a Jacob en la cama junto a ella. Nunca se dormía del todo hasta que se aseguraba de que él había regresado a casa. Sonrió, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo cálido de él y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Advirtió de que él la abrazaba de forma diferente, más estrechamente, pero estaba demasiado dormida como para averiguar el porqué.

—Renesmee... —comenzó él y la besó en el cuello.

Él posó una mano sobre el muslo desnudo de ella. Renesmee se estremeció, su somnolencia se estaba desvaneciendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Jacob?

Él respondió deslizando su mano por debajo del jersey de rugby que llevaba ella puesto y la colocó sobre uno de sus senos. Renesmee ahogó un grito y se despertó por completo. Jacob estaba desnudo junto a ella y apretaba su erección contra la cadera de ella. La primera reacción de Renesmee fue quedarse inmóvil, intentar analizar lo qué le estaba haciendo y diseñar su reacción a ello.

Como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le susurró al oído:

—Haz lo que hiciste la última vez.

Cualquier ilusión de controlar la situación se evaporó al oír la petición de él. Renesmee se giró y alargó la mano para acariciar el cuerpo de él. Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, él le quitó el jersey, lo tiró al suelo y ella se encontró abrazada fuertemente a él, piel con piel, con sus finas bragas de encaje como única barrera entre ambos.

—No puedo tocarte si me abrazas tan fuerte —le susurró ella, percibiendo la deliciosa aspereza del pecho de él contra sus pezones hipersensibles en ese momento.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy es mi turno? —dijo él mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior.

Deslizó su mano sobre el cuerpo de ella, le levantó una pierna y la colocó sobre su cadera, dejando a Renesmee escandalosamente abierta.

Ella sintió pánico, pero no de él, sino de sus propias reacciones. ¿Y si ella le decepcionaba de nuevo?

—Deja de pensar —le ordenó él, sujetándola por la espalda con una mano y deslizando la otra entre ambos.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Ella era terriblemente consciente del lugar al que se dirigía la mano de él. Un segundo después, él la introdujo por dentro de sus bragas y la rozó en su parte más íntima. Ella se quedó inmóvil, abrumada con el huracán de emociones que estaba desatándose en su interior.

—Dime lo que sientes —le pidió él.

A Renesmee le resultaba demasiado difícil pensar, hablar y mantener su cuerpo bajo control al mismo tiempo. Frunció la boca para no jadear.

—¿Sabes lo que yo siento? —le preguntó Jacob, comenzando a acariciarla— . Siento en mis dedos que estás caliente y húmeda, suave y acogedora. Siento que tu cuerpo llama a gritos al mío.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Ocho

Renesmee estaba abrumada. Jacob nunca le había hablado de forma tan explícita. De hecho, no decía casi nada cuando hacían el amor. Para sorpresa suya, descubrió que le encantaba escuchar su voz ronca. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se había relajado al con-centrarse en lo que él decía.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y acarició uno de los pezones con la lengua. Renesmee gimoteó.

Él mordisqueó suavemente la base de uno de sus senos.

—¿Te duele?

—No.

Al contrario, era muy agradable. Ella quería pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida acostumbrándose a permanecer callada.

—¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? —le preguntó él, ofreciéndole la tentación. Renesmee apartó a un lado las voces del pasado y se agarró a la promesa del futuro.

—Oh, sí, por favor...

Él repitió la acción en el otro seno.

—Me gusta tu sabor —murmuró.

La mano entre las piernas de ella encontró el pequeño botón que podía llevarla al climax.

—¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Esto? —preguntó, apretando con el pulgar—. ¿O esto?

—acarició el botón en círculos— . Tienes que responder, cariño. Lentamente, él comenzó a retirar la mano.

Desesperada, Renesmee le agarró la mano y volvió a colocarla en su entrepierna. Sus miradas se encontraron y la explosión sexual fue tal que ella creyó que iba a arder allí mismo; era el gesto más íntimo que ella había experimentado nunca.

—¿Qué prefieres? —insistió él volviendo a mover su mano—. Tienes que decírmelo.

—Jacob... —le rogó ella, pero sabía que él no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles esa noche, ella tenía que pedir su placer.

En lugar de hablar, Renesmee asió la mano de él y le mostró el movimiento que le gustaba más.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Aceptaré eso como una respuesta —dijo él y le mordisqueó el labio inferior. Ella se arqueó hacia él para profundizar el beso, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de besos por tu parte. Tienes que mostrarme cómo te sientes usando el resto de tu cuerpo. Te prometo que seré infinitamente paciente.

Renesmee creyó que iba a morirse allí mismo, de tan agitada que tenía la respiración. Los dedos de él estaban volviéndola loca. Le soltó la mano y se agarró a uno de sus musculosos brazos. Nunca se cansaría de cómo la miraba, él nunca antes la había mirado tan ardientemente.

Aquella noche, él estaba comunicándose con ella mucho más que con palabras. Y a ella le gustaba lo que le decía. Intentó besarlo de nuevo, pero él volvió a negar con la cabeza y se mantuvo fuera de su alcance. Antes, ella siempre empleaba sus besos para expresar cómo se sentía, pero en ese momento no tenía esa posibilidad. Eso, combinado con la forma en que él estaba acariciándola, estaba logrando desvanecer su control de sí misma. Renesmee hundió las uñas en los brazos de él y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia el suyo pidiéndole más.

Él introdujo levemente un dedo dentro de ella.

— ¿Prefieres esto? —le preguntó al oído— . ¿O esto? Y metió otro dedo ligeramente dentro de ella.

Ella se apretó contra él, con brazos y piernas. Él comprendió su respuesta y la recompensó introduciendo los dos dedos más profundamente dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Ella sintió algo muy hermoso en el horizonte, pero él se detuvo antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar ese lugar.

—Jacob, por favor...

Era la primera vez en su vida que suplicaba por algo sexual. Una parte de ella se aterrorizó de su propia audacia, y entonces gritó de placer mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía con un orgasmo tan intenso que creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Apenas percibió que Jacob le quitaba las bragas. Luego él se colocó sobre ella y le indicó que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Y se quedó quieto hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Su rostro era una mezcla de deseo y satisfacción.

—Es el momento del asalto número dos —bromeó él.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, atónita. Notó que él jugueteaba en su entrada con su erección, pero no la penetró. Renesmee tragó saliva y elevó la pelvis, invitándolo a entrar, algo que no había hecho nunca. Él introdujo la punta de su miembro pero, a pesar del ruego sin palabras de ella, no profundizó más.

—No voy a hacerlo hasta que no estés conmigo —le advirtió él y se inclinó de nuevo sobre uno de sus pezones.

Succionó con la presión justa, mandando olas de placer por todo el cuerpo de Renesmee. Cuando él apartó su cabeza, Renesmee supo lo que tenía que hacer ella. Jacob le había enseñado las reglas de aquel juego íntimo, le había dado las herramientas con las que combatir su miedo a hacer algo equivocado.

Rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Él retomó su tarea con tal placer que destruyó la poca capacidad de razonamiento que le quedaba a ella. Jacob se movió entonces al otro pecho y ella sintió que su cuerpo se pegaba más al de él. Él la penetró otro poco y se detuvo de nuevo.

Renesmee deseó gritar que quería sentirlo dentro de ella, duro y grueso, y le acarició la espalda con las uñas. Él se estremeció y levantó la cabeza, tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Aún no estás conmigo.

Ella quería rogarle que tuviera piedad, pero tenía la impresión de que Jacob no iba a concedérsela esa noche. Por primera vez en casi cinco años, tenía a su amante apasionado de nuevo junto a ella, el hombre que siempre la había vuelto loca de deseo.

En el pasado, ella se había asustado ante la intensidad de su propia pasión y se había comportado como si fuera una mujer fría, obligando a Jacob a refrenar su sexualidad apasionada. Pero esa noche el control había desaparecido y, si ella quería sobrevivir al viaje, tenía que dejarse ir y confiar en que él la llevaría más allá.

Cuando le asaltó el pánico, ella se recordó su decisión: no fingir más, no seguir protegiéndose. Acarició el brazo de él hasta llegar a su mano y la colocó entre sus cuerpos para mostrarle qué quería. Era de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca, pero el resultado fue el placer más delicioso.

Jacob fue acariciándola rítmicamente y, cuando Renesmee creía que iba a morir de placer allí mismo, él la penetró por fin. Después de dos meses de privación, el cuerpo de ella estaba prieto y su carne hambrienta. Renesmee sentía cada centímetro de él, tan caliente, tan duro y, por fin, tan suyo. Lo sintió moverse, cada vez más rápida y profundamente, hasta que a ella se le escapó un grito mientras se rendía a la pasión.

En ese momento, él la besó y fue como avivar una hoguera. Ella reaccionó entregándose completamente al amor que él le ofrecía y sintió que él también se sumergía en el fuego.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Renesmee no podía dejar de sonreír. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero estaba más feliz que nunca. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Jacob y se disponía a volver a dormirse cuando vio la hora en el despertador. Se incorporó bruscamente.

—¡Jacob, despierta, son las nueve! —exclamó, pues sabía que él odiaba llegar tarde.

Jacob la abrazó haciéndola tumbarse y murmuró:

—Es sábado. Voy a tomarme todo el fin de semana libre —dijo él y volvió a dormirse.

Hasta entonces, el hecho de que fuera sábado no suponía ninguna diferencia con el resto de la semana. Jacob siempre parecía estar en el bufete.

Renesmee esbozó una amplia sonrisa. ¡Eso significaba que Jacob era suyo durante dos días enteros! Y ella tampoco tenía ningún compromiso. Los documentos del empleo de recaudar fondos le habían llegado la noche anterior y los había revisado. Tenía muchas ideas bulléndole por dentro, pero no comenzaría oficialmente en su empleo hasta el lunes.

Renesmee se deleitó en el abrazo de su marido mientras imaginaba todo lo que los dos podían hacer juntos. La idea que le resultaba más atractiva era quedarse en casa, concretamente en la cama, durante los dos días.

Tener a Jacob para ella sola durante un rato era uno de sus sueños secretos. Nunca se lo había pedido porque sabía lo ocupado que estaba, y ella no quería que se sintiera obligado a entretenerla. Pero le había echado mucho de menos, sobre todo los fines de semana cuando salía a dar una vuelta y veía a las parejas paseando. Se preguntó si Jacob había captado más de lo que ella había dicho con palabras la noche anterior. A lo mejor su esposo, que habitualmente era una apisonadora emocional, había escuchado los susurros de su corazón.

Jacob se despertó y encontró la cama vacía. Por el olor a café que llegaba desde la cocina, supo dónde estaba Renesmee. Sonrió y se levantó de la cama sintiéndose mejor que en muchos años. La paciencia, definitivamente, era una virtud; la noche anterior había sido su recompensa.

Se puso unos pantalones de chándal y salió del dormitorio. Renesmee estaba enjuagando un plato cuando él entró en la cocina. En cuanto lo vio entrar, se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él con un bostezo, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Parecía que a su mujer le gustaba verlo recién despierto, sin arreglar. Quizás debía empezar a desayunar antes de arreglarse. Mientras pensaba en eso, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

—Buenos días.

—Es casi mediodía —comentó ella en un susurro acariciándole el pecho.

—El momento perfecto para un rato de sexo, ¿no crees?

Después de dos meses de celibato, el cuerpo de Jacob había saboreado el paraíso y quería más.

Pero, a pesar de su felicidad en el terreno sexual, no ignoraba el hecho de que su matrimonio seguía teniendo una base temblorosa. Renesmee tenía razón al decir que no podían solucionar todos sus problemas con el sexo.

Lo que ella no había dicho, lo que seguramente no veía, era que, si él era malo compartiendo sus secretos más íntimos, ella era aún peor. Aunque él nunca le había contado su vergonzoso origen, había intentado mostrarle de dónde provenía y cómo esa realidad le había hecho ser como era.

Pero cada vez que había intentado que ella le contara algo de su infancia, ella había hecho como si el hecho de que sus padres la abandonaran con Ada no la hubiera marcado. Quizás ella le había confesado sus temores en el terreno sexual, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocer que tenía problemas en su relación con sus padres.

Él no sabía cómo hacerle ver que esas heridas tenían que sanarse. Ella sufría tanto cada vez que hablaban del tema que él no era capaz de obligarla a enfrentarse a ello. Lo único que esperaba era que, al írsela ganando en el terreno sexual, ella comenzaría lentamente a confiar en él también con su alma y sus recuerdos.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, Jacob deslizó una mano hasta sus glúteos y los acarició a través del fino vestido de algodón. El sol entraba por las ventanas, creando un ambiente muy cálido.

—Ahora que hemos arrancado no queremos perder nuestro ímpetu, ¿verdad?—bromeó.

Vio que ella se ruborizaba y se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho el amor a la luz del día desde hacía años. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Su erección era potente y exigente. Jacob quería estar dentro de ella, sentir cómo lo abrazaba íntimamente mientras él la penetraba lenta y profundamente. Quizás lograría que hablara con él como la noche anterior, con sus manos y los sensuales y explícitos movimientos de su cuerpo.

Como si ella pudiera leer su mente, abrió mucho los ojos.

—Me miras como si quisieras devorarme —le dijo.

—Es justo lo que quiero —respondió él y miró por la ventana que daba al pequeño jardín trasero que lindaba con la casa de sus vecinos.

Una escandalosa idea acudió a su mente. Para Renesmee sería un desafío, pero él comenzaba a comprender que ella siempre había sido más valiente de lo que él había creído. Ya era hora de dejar de reprimirse y comenzar a mostrarle cómo era él en realidad, comenzar a mostrarle a ella sus necesidades, tanto sexuales como emocionales.

Antes de que ella pudiera sospechar nada, desvió su atención besándola apasionadamente. Ella ronroneó abrazada a él, entregándose plenamente en ese beso, como siempre hacía. A él le encantaban sus besos, sobre todo porque en cada gesto ponía toda su alma y todo su corazón. Cuando ella se apartó de su boca y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, él dio su siguiente paso.

Le dio la vuelta hasta colocarla de frente a la ventana. Entonces la empujó ligeramente y ella, instintivamente, se inclinó sobre la encimera. Él le acarició las nalgas, la besó en el cuello y sonrió.

—Jacob, te deseo —susurró ella.

Era su forma de decirle que salieran de la cocina y fueran a la intimidad de su dormitorio. Pero Jacob quería jugar un poco.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que la puerta de sus vecinos se abría y alguien salía al jardín. Antes de que nadie lo viera, Jacob se arrodilló detrás de Renesmee y le bajó las bragas. Ella, atónita, estuvo a punto de girarse hacia él, pero el vecino la saludó. Renesmee respondió agitando la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Bill... —siseó ella nerviosa a Jacob.

—Él no puede verme —terminó Jacob—. Finge que estás fregando los platos.

—¿Mientras tú haces qué? —protestó ella, pero se quitó las bragas del todo. Jacob aspiró el aroma femenino de ella mientras le levantaba el vestido. Luego colocó una mano en su vientre y la saboreó como había deseado hacer siempre. Ella ahogó un grito de placer y todo su cuerpo se estremeció convulsivamente.

—Jacob, no puedo...

Él la hizo callar soplando sobre su carne más sensible.

—No eches a perder el juego —le pidió.

Sabiendo que estaba siendo despiadado, Jacob lamió suavemente los pliegues íntimos y luego los acarició con los dientes. A ella le temblaron las piernas mientras él sentía su sabor en la lengua. Nunca se cansaría de aquello, pensó él recreándose a fondo.

Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente, le estaba costando trabajo mantener el control.

—Jacob... — comenzó ella y se interrumpió con un grito ahogado cuando él deslizó su lengua dentro de ella.

Todo el cuerpo de Renesmee comenzó a temblar. Jacob decidió darle un respiro, salió de su interior y le mordisqueó los glúteos.

—¿Está Bill mirando hacia aquí?

—No —contestó ella y se dejó caer en sus brazos—. Voy a matarte.

—Primero déjame que termine lo que he empezado —señaló él metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella y moviéndolos en su interior—. Quiero saborearte un poco más.

Renesmee se quedó sin aliento. Se arqueó y no protestó cuando él la tumbó sobre las baldosas del suelo, sujetándola por las nalgas, mientras inclinaba la cabeza entre sus muslos y la esencia de ella lo envolvía de nuevo.

Renesmee se entregó a él. Jacob había intentado amarla de aquella forma al principio de casados, pero ella había reaccionado tensándose, aterrada de la pasión que hervía en su sangre. Nada de lo que él había dicho o hecho la había tranquilizado, así que él no había vuelto a hacérselo.

A Renesmee se le escapó un gemido mientras él succionaba sus pliegues haciendo vibrar todos sus sentidos. Ella sintió que los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban y cerró los ojos para rechazar la explosión que estaba construyéndose en su interior. Era demasiado fuerte, no sobreviviría.

—Relájate —le susurró Jacob—. Por favor, déjate ir.

Fueron las palabras «por favor» dichas con voz ronca las que acabaron con su resistencia. Con un grito ahogado, Renesmee sintió que elevaba la espalda del suelo mientras permitía que él la poseyera en cuerpo y alma. En sus párpados cerrados vio reflejadas miles de luces de colores. Era tanto placer que resultaba difícil de soportar.

Intentó decírselo a Jacob, pero él ya estaba ahí, besándola en la boca aumentando su placer aún más y al mismo tiempo dándole la fuerza para superar el huracán. La noche anterior él había sido fabulosamente paciente, pero en ese momento le estaba pidiendo que ella asumiera su parte del trato, que le diera la pasión que le había negado durante tanto tiempo. Perdida en su beso hambriento, Renesmee se rindió a Jacob.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontró en brazos de Jacob camino del dormitorio.

—Ahora sí que quieres una cama, ¿eh? —bromeó ella. Él sonrió con los ojos llenos de deseo.

—No quiero que te hagas daño, me siento lleno de energía. Renesmee soltó una carcajada al ver la inusual mirada traviesa de él.

—Me encanta tu risa —le dijo él mientras la dejaba suavemente sobre la cama. Era una declaración sutil. Abrumada, Renesmee se retorció las manos. Jacob no dejaba de sorprenderla. Cuando creía que ya lo sabía todo de él, aparecía con algo tan romántico que la hacía estremecer.

—Te he echado de menos — añadió él y, sin dejar de mirarla, se quitó los pantalones y se metió junto a ella en la cama. Posó una de sus manos en el muslo de ella y se inclinó para besarla en el cuello. El vestido de ella era fino, pero Renesmee sintió que le estorbaba. Se removió y él levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero quitarme el vestido —respondió ruborizándose.

Era una tontería ruborizarse después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, se dijo ella, pero siempre le daba timidez desvestirse delante de Jacob.

—Quiero ver cómo te lo quitas.

Era un desafío, pero por encima de eso era una petición.

Renesmee deseaba darle lo que él le pedía. Pero, tal y como había dicho él, los hábitos de una vida no se podían cambiar tan fácilmente. Ella no era ninguna seductora, era una mujer acostumbrada a reprimirse.

Se mordió el labio inferior y empujó a Jacob hasta que se hizo a un lado. En sus ojos había una paciencia infinita. Renesmee se incorporó sobre las rodillas y se alisó el vestido sobre los muslos.

—Jacob, vas a tener que seguir ayudándome, ¿de acuerdo?

Cada vez le resultaba más fácil pedir ayuda porque estaba aprendiendo que Jacob no rechazaba sus peticiones. Al contrario que la gente con la que ella se había criado, él nunca ignoraba sus necesidades ni le decía que tenía que ser como no era.

—Te ayudaré siempre —respondió él colocándose de rodillas delante de ella—. Cierra los ojos.

Ella lo hizo y se llevó las manos a la cremallera del vestido. Jacob se inclinó sobre ella para ayudarla a bajarla. Renesmee aspiró su aroma a hombre y permitió que su cuerpo se relajara de placer. Jacob se apartó de ella cuando la cremallera estuvo abierta y Renesmee supo lo que estaba esperando y le resultó de lo más excitante. Con los ojos aún cerrados, se bajó los tirantes del vestido.

—Llevas sujetador...

La voz de Jacob fue como una caricia en la penumbra. No verlo le facilitaba el desvestirse a Renesmee, pero al mismo tiempo subía mucho más la temperatura del acto.

—Empiezan a dolerme los senos si no lo llevo.

Él recorrió el encaje del sujetador con un dedo provocándole un inesperado placer.

—Me gusta verte con satén y encaje.

Renesmee se quedó sin aliento. Nunca hubiera supuesto que su esposo, un tipo duro y práctico, disfrutaría del satén y el encaje. Ella se desabrochó el sujetador. De pronto le asaltaron sus antiguas inhibiciones y se detuvo, haciéndose consciente del vestido enrollado a la altura de su cintura y del hombre frente a ella.

—Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites —le tranquilizó él.

¿Cómo hacía él para saber exactamente cómo romper sus barreras? Renesmee respiró hondo y se quitó el sujetador. Sintiéndose más desnuda que nunca, se sentó en la cama, expectante.

Pero nada podría haberla preparado para la ola de sensaciones que la invadió cuando Jacob acercó su boca a uno de sus senos. Renesmee gritó de placer mientras él rodeaba su cintura con los brazos e inclinaba de nuevo su cabeza sobre ella. El tacto suave de su pelo contrastaba con el roce de su mandíbula sin afeitar y el mordisqueo de sus dientes.

Renesmee seguía con los ojos cerrados y estaba hundiéndose en multitud de sensaciones. Quería regodearse en ellas. Entonces abrió los ojos y fue su perdición, podía ver lo que antes sólo sentía: el brillo dorado de la piel de Jacob, el rastro húmedo de su saliva sobre sus senos conforme se movía de uno a otro, el evidente placer de su rostro...

Ella lo asió por la nuca intentando besarlo en la boca, pero él no cooperó y ella gimió frustrada. Le rodeó el cuerpo con piernas y brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Entonces sí que logró su beso. Había sido un intento desesperado de encontrar una referencia para no sentirse tan perdida, pero falló porque Jacob se aprovechó de que ella se había abierto tanto. La asió por las caderas y la colocó sobre su miembro. Renesmee ahogó un grito. Nunca habían hecho el amor de esa forma, se sentía invadida y se estremeció.

—Es demasiado profundo —protestó.

—¿Estás segura?

Él se detuvo y comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

Ella se movió sobre él y, en su interior, sintió que él se tensaba y crecía aún más. Fascinada, volvió a moverse. Esa vez, él la sujetó por la cintura y la miró lleno de deseo.

—Renesmee... —masculló él con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de mantener el control.

Ella nunca había logrado que él sonara así. De repente, él estaba maravillosamente profundo. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, lo miró a los ojos y empujó un poco más. Jacob gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Asustada de su propia temeridad pero habiendo deseado ese momento toda su vida, Renesmee comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. Su temor a hacer algo mal no era nada comparado con su deseo de llevar a Jacob al éxtasis. Ella había pasado todo su matrimonio convencida de que había fallado en la cama a su esposo tan viril. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se le escapara esa oportunidad.

—Más despacio —dijo él hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de ella, pero no hizo ningún ademán de frenar su ritmo.

Ella decidió seguir la pista de su cuerpo, no de sus palabras, y comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Percibió que él estaba a punto de perder el control y la mujer que había en ella se regocijó.

Le apartó el cabello de la cara y lo besó con la intención de hacerle llegar a lo más alto. Estaba tan concentrada en el beso que no se dio cuenta de que él había metido una mano entre ambos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La acarició de la forma que a ella le gustaba, siguiendo lo que había aprendido la noche anterior.

Renesmee llegó al orgasmo. Y Jacob también.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Nueve

Cuatro horas después, caminaban por Mission Bay. Se habían acercado allí en busca de un lugar agradable para comer. A Renesmee le daba igual dónde fueran, estaba encantada con el simple hecho de salir con su marido una apacible tarde de sábado.

—¿Qué te parece si compramos algo y nos lo comemos en la playa? —le propuso Jacob.

Renesmee miró alrededor y vio un parque lindando con la playa.

—Suena bien. No hace mucho frío —respondió ella. Jacob le tendió las llaves del coche.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el set de picnic que guardaste en el coche mientras yo compro algo? Nos encontraremos allí —dijo él señalando un lugar soleado—. ¿Alguna preferencia?

—Elige tú —contestó ella agarrando las llaves.

Renesmee dudó unos instantes y luego se puso de puntillas y besó a Jacob en la boca antes de alejarse. Era un gesto muy simple, pero nunca antes lo había hecho porque creía que las demostraciones de afecto en público eran «inapropiadas». Algunas veces odiaba a su abuela, pero en aquel momento no quería pensar en eso.

Renesmee se acercó al coche y sacó el set de picnic que había guardado meses atrás con la esperanza de que Jacob captaría la indirecta. Que él se hubiera acordado era una buena señal, celebró ella mientras sacaba la cesta con platos, cubiertos y una manta para sentarse encima.

Llegó a la playa antes que Jacob y extendió la manta. Mientras esperaba, se entretuvo en observar a la gente. Una madre estaba lanzando una pelota a su hijo sonriente y ambos reían con las gracias del pequeño. Renesmee también sonrió al verlos y luego reparó en un hombre que supuso que era el padre. Estaba sentado cerca, hablando por el teléfono móvil y con un maletín abierto junto a él. De vez en cuando, la mujer lo miraba invitándolo a unirse al juego, pero él apenas parecía darse cuenta de la presencia del niño.

Entonces Jacob llegó junto a Renesmee con una pizza, bebidas y pan de ajo.

—¿Qué estabas contemplando con tanto interés? —preguntó él.

—Nada —contestó ella desviando la mirada.

Pero él había advertido qué había retenido su atención. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras ella abría la caja de la pizza y desenvolvía el pan de ajo, y Jacob abría las latas de refresco. Comenzaron a comer y por fin Jacob habló.

—¿Temes que nos ocurra lo mismo a nosotros? Ella no podía mentirle.

—Sí. Pero lo estás intentando, cariño, lo sé. Quiero decir, mira este fin de semana...

—Un fin de semana en un par de meses no va a solucionarlo todo, ¿verdad, Renesmee?

—comentó él mirándola con tanta intensidad como si pudiera ver su alma. Si él quería hablar de ello, ella no podía echarse atrás, se dijo Renesmee.

—Un niño tan pequeño como ése quizás no se dé mucha cuenta. Pero un niño que vaya al colegio o que juegue en el equipo de fútbol desde luego que sí lo hará —señaló lentamente—. Yo eché de menos a mis padres cada día que no estuvieron a mi lado. Yo no era muy deportista, pero tocaba la flauta en la orquesta del colegio.

Renesmee se permitió recordar a la niña que miraba esperanzada al público en cada concierto. Aún había muchas cosas que no era capaz de afrontar, pero por el bien del bebé que llevaba en su vientre, tenía que enfrentarse a ese particular episodio.

—De vez en cuando, ofrecíamos un concierto. Mi abuela siempre acudía, pero no era como las madres y los padres que iban con las cámaras de vídeo y de fotos, para captar cada momento, avergonzando a sus hijos pero demostrándoles que los querían. Ella iba para que nadie pudiera decir que descuidaba a su nieta —confesó Renesmee y acarició distraídamente la mejilla de Jacob—. No quiero que nuestra hija se sienta así, como que es una obligación nuestra. No quiero que piense que estás entre el público porque yo te he obligado a ir, y que preferirías mil veces estar en el trabajo haciendo algo importante.

Jacob le asió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Tenía la vista fija en el mar, pero ella supo que estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo.

—Mi trabajo es parte de mí —comentó él—. Nunca podría dejarlo a un lado del

todo.

Renesmee deseó comprender por qué era tan importante para él esforzarse en ser siempre el mejor. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con su familia, pero él siempre se había resistido a hablar de esa parte de su vida. Lo único que ella sabía era que él tenía que demostrar algo y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino hacia ese objetivo. Ni siquiera su esposa.

Ella nunca había cuestionado ese tema, abrumada por la terca voluntad de él, pero quizás había llegado la hora de hacerlo; ya no era su felicidad la que estaba en juego únicamente.

— No espero que te olvides de tu trabajo. Lo único que quiero es que hagas espacio en tu vida para nuestra hija. Espacio de verdad, no un momento de vez en cuando.

Él no dijo nada, pero estaba escuchando. No era suficiente, pero al menos era un comienzo.

El despertar de los sentidos que comenzó la noche del viernes continuó desarrollándose durante el fin de semana. Lo más importante no era el placer físico que estaban aprendiendo a darse, sino las emociones que les hacían desear complacer al otro. Esa vez estaban decididos a hacerlo bien, en la cama y fuera de ella.

La única nota amarga se produjo el domingo después de cenar. Renesmee sonreía relajada y satisfecha a su marido cuando sonó el teléfono. A los pocos segundos de responder Jacob, a ella se le desvaneció la sonrisa.

—Sí, Rebecca, claro que soy yo —dijo Jacob.

Renesmee se acercó a él y le indicó con un gesto que le pasara el teléfono. Él negó con la cabeza. Renesmee supuso que él no quería que ella se pusiera nerviosa. Ésa intención de protegerla no la frustró, porque ella había aprendido a mantenerse por sí misma cuando era necesario, y la acogió como un preciado regalo, un signo de que ella era importante para él.

Sin avisarle, Renesmee le quitó el teléfono de las manos y se lo llevó a la oreja mientras mantenía a distancia a Jacob. Rebecca estaba en mitad de uno de sus exabruptos.

—Rebecca, soy Renesmee. Hubo un silencio.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tú al teléfono? ¿Dónde está Jacob?

Renesmee estaba furiosa con Rebecca por destrozar su maravilloso fin de semana.

—Él quería que fuera yo quien te anunciara la buena noticia: estoy embarazada, ¿no es maravilloso?

Jacob enarcó una ceja al oír su tono de voz y dejó de insistir en agarrar el auricular.

Se produjo otro silencio y Renesmee tuvo la impresión de que Rebecca estaba contándole la noticia a otra persona.

-Felicidades. ¿Acabáis de enteraros?

—No, lo sabemos desde hace un tiempo.

—Gracias por contárnoslo —respondió Rebecca con sarcasmo.

Renesmee sonrió y habló con un tono tan dulce que resultaba cortante; había aprendido de la mejor a ser «educadamente feroz».

—El asunto, Rebecca, es que tú nunca nos preguntas cómo estamos cuando nos llamas, así que nunca podemos contarte este tipo de cosas.

Otro silencio, como si Rebecca estuviera sopesando si su cuñada, habitualmente tan correcta, estaba comportándose como una arpía.

—Quiero que Jacob vuelva a ponerse al teléfono.

—Me temo que no está disponible —contestó Renesmee apoyándose contra él y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Él comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de ella, señal de que dejaba la llamada en sus manos. Animada por su apoyo, Renesmee continuó:

—Está ocupado ganando dinero para nuestro bebé. Tenemos que empezar a ahorrar para pagarle la universidad, ¿no crees?

Rebecca no dijo nada durante un largo momento, aunque Renesmee la oyó susurrar ásperamente con alguien.

—Jacob es mi hermano —dijo Rebecca a modo de amenaza sutil.

—Y es el padre de mi hija —replicó Renesmee suavemente, recreándose en una sensación que no se había atrevido a reconocer: Jacob era leal a ella, en aquel momento y para siempre.

Aunque él no la amaba con la apasionada devoción de que podía ser capaz, aunque su trabajo era lo más importante para él, aunque la había traicionado con Miranda, también le había demostrado que ella le importaba. Le importaba lo suficiente como para luchar por ella. Y ella era una mujer que nunca le había importado a nadie.

Jacob se tensó y ella supo que iba a intentar retomar el auricular, al prever lo que iba a suceder. Su capacidad de concederle el control a ella se había desvanecido al pensar que ella podía resultar herida. Él le gustaba mucho, pensó Renesmee, pero a veces la enfurecía. Se apartó de él y le indicó que no se moviera. Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se cruzó de brazos.

—No puedes prohibirme que hable con mi hermano —comentó Rebecca comenzando a elevar la voz.

— Nunca intentaría hacerlo —respondió Renesmee, respiró hondo y dio el siguiente paso—. Siempre y cuando no le hagas sufrir, puedes hablar con él todo lo que quieras. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo, Rebecca?

Se produjo un largo silencio y luego se oyó el tono de llamada. Renesmee suspiró y devolvió el auricular a su sido.

—Ha colgado — anunció. Jacob la abrazó fuertemente.

—No quiero que trates con mi familia. Pueden ser...

—No, Jacob — lo interrumpió ella mirándolo a los ojos— . Lo que he dicho hoy iba en serio. Ahora nos ayudaremos el uno al otro. Confía en mí, puedo sostenerte.

Él se la quedó mirando durante un largo momento, tan orgulloso de ella que Renesmee casi se quedó sin aliento.

—Resultas muy sexy cuando estás enfadada, señora Renesmee Elizabeth Black. Ella se echó a reír.

—Vamos, primero el café. Luego hablaremos — dijo ella mientras servía la bebida. Jacob fue besándola en el cuello hasta que ella le hizo sentarse en una silla y le colocó el café delante.

Advirtió -Compórtate.

Él sonrió y dio un sorbo a su taza. Renesmee sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en él.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué tu familia es tan dura contigo. Quiero decir, sé que escogiste un camino diferente al suyo, pero por mucho que ellos desprecien el capitalismo, creí que estarían orgullosos de ti. Incluso mi abuela está impresionada por tus logros, y es la juez más dura que conozco.

Jacob apretó la mandíbula. No quería adentrarse en ese terreno. Ella hizo que la mirara.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

—Relajémonos y disfrutemos del café, cariño —dijo él llevándose la taza a los labios—. No quiero hablar de mi familia en este momento.

Su esposa era lo importante, y no Rebecca ni sus padres. Jacob contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba a que ella cambiara de tema, a que no removiera el asunto. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

— No, lo que necesitas ahora es hablar conmigo —replicó ella acariciándole la mejilla.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

Ella bajó la mano, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

—No estoy enfadado —respondió él y le puso una mano en el muslo.

Renesmee frunció el ceño y se irguió en su silla. Él creía que ella estaba aceptando su derrota. Pero entonces se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y colocó sus manos en los hombros de él.

—Habla conmigo.

—Quizás hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar.

Él había logrado dejar atrás su vergonzoso pasado, no veía necesidad de volver a recuperarlo. No en ese momento. No cuando su vida por fin discurría maravillosamente bien.

—Cuéntame por qué ellos te tratan de esa manera —le pidió ella.

Jacob la agarró y la colocó a un lado. Se sirvió más café para ganar tiempo.

—No puedes cerrarte en banda cada vez que te apetezca, Jacob.

Ahí él no pudo aguantar más. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa de un golpe y miró a Renesmee desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Tú me dices que yo me cierro? ¿Y tú qué? —arremetió él a la defensiva. Una parte de él se avergonzó de emplear su habilidad para intimidar a Renesmee. Lo

cierto era que no quería hablar de por qué su padre lo odiaba y su madre apenas lo toleraba. Así que había girado la atención hacia Renesmee. Y, a pesar de la razón que lo impulsaba, estaba diciendo una verdad como un templo.

Jacob estaba más furioso de lo que ella le había visto nunca. En las peleas que habían tenido hasta entonces, él nunca había perdido los estribos. Y en aquel momento le salían chispas por los ojos. ¿Por qué?

—¿Yo, cerrada? Quizás no sea muy buena en la cama, pero...

—No me refiero al sexo —la interrumpió él.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

Renesmee se sentía muy confusa, pero no iba a demostrárselo. Jacob era un buen hombre, pero también era muy terco y le gustaba salirse con la suya. Y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él la avasalRebecca. La última vez que lo había hecho, casi había acabado con su matrimonio.

—Por Dios santo, Renesmee —murmuró él pasándose la mano por el pelo— . ¿Sabes lo difícil que es intentar atravesar esa coraza que te has puesto alrededor? Eres como un cangrejo ermitaño: cada vez que te exijo demasiado, te refugias tras tus barreras protectoras. ¿Sabes lo que es vivir con una mujer que te aparta de su vida sin dudarlo? Es muy doloroso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es cierto. Siempre he contado contigo.

Él pronunció un insulto que hizo a Renesmee dar un respingo. Una parte de ella dudó de su habilidad para tratar con él cuando se ponía así. Otra parte le dijo que era por eso por lo que ella estaba luchando, por un marido que no se contuviera por temor a que ella no pudiera manejarlo.

—No sé lo que te hizo tu familia —continuó él—, pero te marcó, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Te aterra tanto permitir que alguien se acerque a ti, confiarle una parte de ti a alguien, que prefieres estar sola.

—¡Eso es mentira! —gritó ella—. ¡Estoy luchando por nosotros!

—¿De veras? Si te pregunto algo que no quieres responder, si te pido que afrontes cosas que no quieres afrontar, ¿qué harás? —preguntó él tenso— . Correrás a esconderte, recuperarás el control de ti misma y a la mañana siguiente me sonreirás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Renesmee temblaba tanto de ira que no pudo contestar. Lo que él decía no era cierto, en absoluto.

—Quizás eso fuera cierto en el pasado, pero ya no lo es. Fui a buscarte — logró decir ella por fin, refiriéndose a la noche en que le había obligado a escucharla a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba.

—No basta con que abras tu corazón una vez y luego vuelvas a sellarlo, sintiéndote satisfecha porque has saldado tus deudas emocionales.

—No te entiendo —dijo ella, temblando. Él se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Ahora que nos va bien en el sexo, crees que vas a poder volver a tu coraza, desde donde vives tu vida, donde no tienes que enfrentarte al hecho de que las necesidades de otra persona quizás impliquen que tú muestres tu vulnerabilidad.

Eso la hizo reaccionar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes lo mal que lo pasé al creer que no podía darte lo que necesitabas. ¡No me habría sentido así si hubiera estado tan cerrada! —dijo ella a gritos, y ella no gritaba nunca.

Él apretó los puños.

— Pero no me lo demostraste cuando era importante, ¿verdad? No me hablaste de ello. ¡Dejaste que la herida fuera creciendo hasta que el divorcio te pareció la única opción!

Ella quiso replicar pero no pudo, él tenía razón. Guardaba secretos, secretos muy dolorosos. Intentaba no pensar en ello, intentaba ignorar lo que él había hecho a sus espaldas con Miranda, pero esa infidelidad seguía hiriéndola profundamente, era algo que había roto algo básico de su matrimonio. Pero ella no lograba reunir el valor para hablar de ello, no podía abrir su corazón al insoportable dolor que sabía que la esperaba.

—¿Cuántas cosas no vas a decirme nunca porque son demasiado duras de afrontar? —continuó él—. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan furioso? No tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas en la cama.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —preguntó ella, aterrada por la posible respuesta.

—El matrimonio es una cuestión de confianza mutua, Renesmee, de apoyo mutuo. Pero tú sólo estás dispuesta a aceptar la parte que te agrada. Es fácil para ti concentrarte en ayudarme a mí a afrontar mis cicatrices. De esa forma, tú no tienes que observar las tuyas.

Renesmee no podía hablar. Jacob estaba destruyendo las armas de supervivencia que le habían permitido crecer sin padre ni madre, sin nadie que la amara ni la cuidara.

—Me dices a mí, pero ¿cuándo has contado tú algo de tu familia? El año pasado, después de la visita de Rosalie, estuviste llorando durante una semana, pero no quisiste decirme por qué —dijo él con la voz rota—. ¿Crees que no sé todo lo que guardas en tu interior, todo lo que entierras para no tener que admitir que te hiere?

Renesmee ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Tan débil soy? —le preguntó á Jacob—. ¿Tan asustada estoy de enfrentarme a mi pasado?

El sufrimiento de sus ojos dejó a Jacob destrozado. Se sintió culpable, pero no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás. Aquello era lo más cercano que ella había estado a hablar de sus secretos.

-No ERES débil asegura acercándose a Ella.

—Estoy aterrorizada, Jacob.

—¿Por qué, cariño mío?

Jacob sentía el corazón en un puño. Él era tan culpable como ella de su situación. Él había permitido que ella se escondiera, que se apartara de todo lo que pudiera suponer demasiado para ella, hasta el punto de que había restringido sus necesidades a lo que creía que ella podía soportar.

Sí, en el terreno sexual estaban empezando a entenderse, pero ¿y en el emocional? Ella seguía estando distante, reticente a entregarse a él. Todas las caricias del mundo no podían ocultar el hecho de que ella nunca le había dicho que lo amaba.

Él solía susurrarle palabras de amor al oído, pero ella nunca lo hacía. Y esa vez él no iba a arriesgar su corazón. No, a menos que ella se arriesgara también, y eso significaba que tenía que liberarse de su pasado.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —insistió al ver que ella no respondía.

—De verme abandonada de nuevo —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

La ira de Jacob se desvaneció. Atrajo a Renesmee hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, temblando con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a romperse.

—No vuelvas a tener miedo de eso — dijo él—. Nunca, ¿me has entendido? Ella no respondió, pero le abrazó aún más fuerte. Él la besó en el cabello e intentó que dejara de temblar.

—Yo nunca te abandonaré —aseguró él—. Sabes que mantengo mis promesas. Y en nuestra boda te prometí que estaría a tu lado para siempre.

Ella gimoteó.

—No sabía que tenía tanto miedo —confesó—. No quería verlo. Si no le prestaba atención, no tendría que pensar en el abandono de mis padres.

—Ellos se preocupaban por ti a su manera. Simplemente, no eran buenos padres. Él conocía a Rosalie y a Gregory, sabía de lo que hablaba.

—¿Cómo pudieron abandonarme de esa manera, dejarme con Ada y seguir con sus vidas? —preguntó ella con voz rota—. Como si yo fuera una mascota de la que se hubieran cansado...

Jacob sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho. Las contuvo con todas sus fuerzas mientras deseaba poder luchar contra los demonios de Renesmee por ella. Pero lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla y consolarla para que ella pudiera sacar su rabia y su dolor.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella habló de nuevo.

— Mi madre solía llamarme «mi pequeño ángel». Recuerdo cuando me sentaba junto a su tocador y la observaba maquillarse. Me parecía la mujer más bonita del mundo —confesó ella llena de emoción—. Ella me decía que, cuando creciera, yo sería como ella y entonces me enseñaría a hacerme aún más bella. A veces, me pintaba las uñas y yo me sentía muy mayor.

Él le acarició el pelo, tan suave, tan delicado... como el corazón de su propietaria, muy sensible y maltratado.

—Entonces, un día, metió mis cosas en una maleta, me llevó a casa de Ada y se despidió de mí. Mi padre se había marchado meses antes. Él nunca había tenido una relación estrecha conmigo, no me dolió tanto no volver a verlo, después de un tiempo me acostumbré. Aún me quedaba mamá y las mamás no se iban —continuó ella—. Durante mucho tiempo, creí que ella regresaría. Solía sentarme en el porche a esperarla.

Renesmee se separó ligeramente de él. Tenía las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas y él se las enjugó.

—Cariño, ya es suficiente —le dijo, con el corazón roto.

Se detestaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho llegar tan lejos, mientras él ocultaba sus propios secretos. ¿Qué cobarde hacía eso a su esposa, la mujer a la que había jurado proteger?

Ella le acarició el rostro dulcemente y continuó hablando.

—Un día, Ada se cansó. A los dos meses me dijo que mi madre era una fresca y que no iba a volver, que estaba más preocupada en complacer a su nuevo amante que en cuidar de su hija.

Jacob se estremeció de ira y le asió el rostro.

—Ada es una amargada que nunca debería haber tenido que cuidar de una niña. No permitas que sus palabras envenenen tu vida.

La aparente calma de Renesmee se desmoronó ante aquellas palabras. Se echó a llorar agitadamente y le golpeó el pecho con los puños.

—¡Pero mi madre me dejó con ella! Ella sabía perfectamente cómo era Ada, y aun así me abandonó con ella. A veces odio tanto a mi madre que me asusta.

Y entonces se derrumbó. Si él no llega a sujetarla, hubiera caído al suelo pesadamente. Jacob la abrazó en su regazo mientras ella lloraba amargamente. Se convulsionaba con tanta fuerza que él llegó a temer por el bebé de su vientre.

Cuando dejara de llorar, él sabría si a ella le quedaba algo de espacio en su corazón lleno de heridas para darle otra oportunidad a él.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Diez

Cuando Renesmee se despertó, todo estaba oscuro. Gimió al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en el dormitorio. Tenía la nariz taponada, los ojos secos y la boca como si estuviera mascando algodón. Se restregó la cara con las manos, se incorporó lentamente en la cama y fue dando tumbos hasta el aseo.

—Tengo un aspecto horrible —le dijo al reflejo del espejo después de mojarse el rostro con agua fría.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Jacob.

Renesmee se giró sorprendida. Él estaba apoyado en la puerta del cuarto de baño vestido con sus pantalones de chándal favoritos.

—Estaba trabajando en el cuarto de invitados —añadió él—. No quería que estuvieras sola cuando despertaras.

Renesmee se agarró al borde del lavabo. No estaba muy segura de querer que él la viera en aquellas condiciones, tan vulnerable, tan necesitada.

«Correrás a esconderte, recuperarás el control de ti misma y a la mañana siguiente me sonreirás como si nada hubiera sucedido», le había dicho él. Romper su hábito de comportamiento era dificilísimo.

—Me siento como si me hubiera rasgado el alma —comentó ella.

—Lo has hecho —respondió Jacob acercándose a ella y posando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Dios, nena, me asustaste con tanta ira, tanto dolor...

Que él la llamara «nena» le indicó a Renesmee la conmoción que había supuesto para

él.

—Has estado guardándote todo eso desde que tenías cuatro años. Y te ha ido matando poco a poco —comentó él y la abrazó.

—Y a ti conmigo —susurró ella, acariciándole una mano. Él la besó en la mejilla.

—Los dos nos recuperaremos porque ninguno somos de salir huyendo —le aseguró

él.

«No como mis padres», añadió ella en silencio.

—No estoy segura de ser tan fuerte como tú crees —confesó ella.

—Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso. Tú te has convertido en la mujer en la que eres hoy a pesar de que Ada tratara de sofocar tu espíritu. A mí eso me parece un milagro.

Aquellas palabras fueron un preciado regalo para Renesmee, la ayudaron a cubrir los vacíos que le habían quedado de la tormenta emocional de la noche anterior.

— Hasta que la muerte nos separe —afirmó ella, y fue una promesa mucho más intensa y firme que la que había pronunciado el día de su boda.

Para sorpresa de ella, él sonrió.

—Si crees que voy a dejarte en algún momento, será mejor que pienses en otra

cosa.

Ese comentario jocoso acabó con el ambiente solemne y Renesmee se echó a reír y lo abrazó. Él era su marido y su fuerza, pero también su mayor debilidad. Ya era hora de dejar de huir de esa verdad y aceptar lo que implicaba.

Al día siguiente, Renesmee decidió que aún tenían un asunto que cerrar. Encontró a Jacob en el garaje cambiándole el aceite al coche. Renesmee descubrió encantada que él se había tomado el lunes libre para estar con ella. Lo observó unos instantes y estuvo a punto de suspirar orgullosa. Su hombre era lo más sexy del mundo vestido con aquellos vaqueros desgastados y el torso desnudo, manchado de aceite.

—¿Puedes pasarme ese trapo, cariño? —le pidió él saliendo de debajo del capó. Ella se lo tendió y observó cómo se limpiaba las manos. Renesmee vio su sonrisa y supo en lo que estaba pensando. Negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—No hasta que hayamos terminado lo que empezamos anoche. Él frunció el ceño.

—Creo que ya lo has pasado suficientemente mal para toda una semana. Que él se preocupara por ella era justo el impulso que ella necesitaba.

—Yo he colocado mis cartas sobre la mesa, ¿y las tuyas?

Una parte de ella le recordó que había un asunto importante que ni siquiera habían empezado a perfilar, pero ahogó esa voz. Después de lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior, ella ya no tenía dudas de que Miranda había desaparecido de su vida. El fin de semana en Wellington había sido un error provocado por la ira y ella podía comprenderlo, por más que le doliera. Ya era hora de olvidarse de ello y seguir adelante. Por el bien de todos

—No hay nada que contar —dijo él cerrando el capó. Ella posó su mano en la espalda de él.

—Por favor, Jacob...

Su vergüenza y su deseo conformaban una mezcla explosiva. Jacob se giró hacia ella obligándola a romper el contacto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es una especie de trato? ¿Si tú hablas de ti yo tengo que hablar de mí?

Era la brusca reacción de un animal herido, que no reparaba en el daño que podía causar, y que no quería sufrir más.

Renesmee se echó hacia atrás como si él la hubiera golpeado.

—Sólo quería ayudarte igual que tú me has ayudado —replicó ella tensa—. Pero es evidente que no conozco las reglas. Siento haber sido tan estúpida como para haber venido creyendo que por fin estábamos preparados para ser una auténtica pareja.

Apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a alejarse. Pero Jacob no pudo evitar su instinto de protegerla del sufrimiento, sobre todo si él era la causa. No le importaba si el precio que tenía que pagar por protegerla era ver cómo se avergonzaba de él. Nada podía haber peor que perder el respeto de ella, pero eso no era excusa para la forma en que él la había atacado, en ese momento y el día anterior. No era excusa para ser cobarde.

—Cariño, no... —dijo él intentando detenerla.

—¿No qué? ¿Que no espere más de ti de lo que estás dispuesto a darme? —le preguntó sin mirarlo—. ¿Que no te pida que confíes en mí?

Él la atrajo hacia sí mientras se apoyaba sobre el coche. Ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, más enfadada que triste. Jacob le acarició el brazo.

—¿No puedes aceptar simplemente que hay partes de mi vida de las que no quiero hablar? —preguntó él en un intento desesperado por seguir protegiéndose.

—¿Aceptarías que yo hiciera eso? —replicó ella—. ¿Y si yo te dijera que hay partes de mi vida a las que tienes acceso y otras, las más dolorosas y horribles, que nunca conocerás? ¿Es eso lo que debería haber hecho anoche? ¿Debería haberme escondido de nuevo tras la coraza que tanto odias y no haberte molestado?

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada para Jacob.

—Antes eras más pacífica.

—¿Quieres que esa mujer vuelva?

—¿Bromeas? Esa mujer apenas hablaba conmigo —respondió él sujetándola por la cintura.

Aunque intentó sonar despreocupado, estaba aterrado. ¿Y si Renesmee no volvía a mirarlo de la misma forma nunca más al enterarse de su secreto?

Después de unos instantes, ella sonrió.

—¿Cuándo has aprendido a ser tan encantador? Era algo que nadie le había atribuido nunca.

—Cuando he descubierto que siempre quieres más de mí —respondió él y se dijo que tenía que tener fe en que ella nunca le había menospreciado.

Pero en ese momento, el adulto razonable no era quien mandaba en él, sino el niño vulnerable que había crecido siendo tratado como si fuera una lacra.

La risa de ella inundó el garaje, destruyendo la ira que se había instalado en el ambiente momentos antes. Jacob se ilusionó.

— Cuéntamelo, Jacob. Si no conozco tu historia, sentiré que te estoy defraudando y ya he tenido suficiente de eso, no quiero más. Compártelo conmigo, por favor.

Sus últimas palabras fueron un ruego tan sentido que él no pudo negarse. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar, confiando en su esposa como nunca había confiado en nadie.

—Tú has conocido a mis padres, has visto cómo viven, conoces su filosofía de

vida.

—El arte lo es todo y las reglas son para los demás —afirmó Renesmee, resumiendo el credo por el que se regían Sarah y William.

—Eso incluye las reglas sobre fidelidad y lo que significa el matrimonio. Tenían un matrimonio muy abierto antes de que yo fuera concebido.

Jacob vio que a ella se le iluminaba la mirada al comprender.

—¿Tenían otros amantes? —preguntó ella.

Su integridad respecto a la fidelidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a él de Renesmee. Ella había querido divorciarse de él, pero él estaba seguro de que ni una sola vez se le había ocurrido engañarlo.

—Sí —contestó confirmando sus suposiciones—. Aparentemente eran muy maduros al respecto. Mi madre se quedó embarazada después de haberse acostado a la vez con William y con otro hombre. No supo quién era el padre hasta que yo nací. Jacob se sonrojó al confesar su mayor vergüenza y dolor.

—William lo aceptó bien y apoyó a mi madre. En la superficie, todo parecía marchar bien. Pero cuando yo nací y fue evidente que no era hijo suyo, él no pudo fingir más y se sintió traicionado. Incluso cuando yo era un bebé, él no podía soportar verme.

¿Cómo podía nadie vivir aceptando que el hombre que lo educaba como si fuera su padre sólo lo veía como un odioso error?

—Nunca me ocultaron mi origen y enseguida supe por qué él me detestaba.

—¿Y tu madre?

— Ella tuvo que tomar una decisión en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada y decidió quedarse con mi padre. A mí me dejaron a mi aire. No había violencia en nuestra familia, pero tampoco amor.

Incontables veces, cuando él entraba en una habitación, William salía de ella. No lograba comprender cómo su padre había sido capaz de comportarse así con un niño que no tenía culpa de nada y que le habría adorado a poco que se lo hubiera permitido. A Jacob le resultaba patético lo mucho que había ansiado que William lo quisiera.

—Yo quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí, pero al cabo del tiempo me di cuenta de que nada de lo que yo hiciera le haría feliz. Yo soy el recuerdo viviente de que otro hombre tuvo sexo con su esposa y él no sólo lo permitió, sino que participó en ello. Nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer borraría ese hecho.

—Cariño... —dijo Renesmee y lo besó dulcemente —. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte eso, culparte a ti de sus elecciones? Tú eras un bebé, eras inocente.

Al ver sus ojos llenos de indignación por él, Jacob sintió que sus heridas, sepultadas durante tanto tiempo, comenzaban a aflorar a la superficie con una dolorosa furia. Pero también sintió que la esperanza se colaba entre el dolor.

—Quizás hubiera sido mejor si mi padre biológico hubiera sido un extraño, pero era el mejor amigo de William. Y nos parecíamos como dos gotas de agua en nuestro aspecto.

—¿Lo conociste?

— El se pasaba alguna vez al año para ver a «su chico». Yo odiaba esas visitas porque, cuando se marchaba, todo se ponía mucho peor. Te juro que a veces William deseaba poder acabar conmigo para siempre para no verme más.

Ella ahogó un grito y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a vivir con tu padre biológico?

— ¿Con Wade? Wade es un vividor, un alcohólico sin un lugar donde caerse muerto y sin más posesiones que una guitarra desafinada. La auténtica razón por la que nos visitaba era porque sabía que podía lograr algunos dólares de Sarah cuando William no miraba. Llevo casi diez años sin verlo, aunque Rebecca me ha comentado que está liado con alguien del sur del país.

—¿Y qué sucede con Rebecca?

— Es lo que más me duele de todo. Cuando éramos pequeños, yo era quien cuidaba de ella, me aseguraba de que comía y se bañaba. Pero conforme fuimos creciendo y ella se dio cuenta de que era la preferida de la familia, comenzó a imitar a Sarah y a William. Y después de un tiempo ya no imitaba a nadie, había asumido la actitud.

A Jacob se le había partido el corazón al ver el rechazo en los ojos de la niña a la que había cuidado con tanto esmero. Ella era quien le había hecho más daño. Él había logrado hacerse inmune a Sarah y a William, pero la puñalada de ella le había pillado desprevenido.

Y ésa era su sórdida historia: había sido concebido en plena lujuria, tenía un padre biológico que era un inútil y un alcohólico, un padrastro que lo detestaba y una madre que había decidido abandonarlo a nivel emocional.

Y aun así, él se había atrevido a soñar con encontrar a alguien puro y luminoso, alguien que estuviera al margen de aquella historia tan escabrosa.

Durante su matrimonio, él había agradecido que Renesmee no conociera la verdad de sus orígenes. Había conocido sus raíces, cierto, pero no todo el alcance de su vergüenza. Él no deseaba que ella se avergonzara de ser la esposa de Jacob Black, no quería destruir el brillo de sus ojos. Y entonces ella le sorprendió con su respuesta.

—Somos iguales —susurró ella—. Yo sí soy hija biológica de mis padres, pero es por casualidad. Se engañaban mutuamente todo el rato. Mi abuela echaba la culpa únicamente a mi madre, pero yo escuchaba los chismorreos de nuestros sirvientes. Mi padre era conocido, y aún lo es, por su afición a las secretarias jóvenes.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y continuó:

—Por lo menos, ellos decidieron divorciarse y no me hicieron la vida imposible manteniéndome en medio de su infierno privado.

—No, para eso ya estaba Ada —comentó él furioso por el dolor que le habían infligido a ella, y aún más sorprendido porque ella considerara que estaban al mismo nivel—. Hubieran hecho mejor metiéndote interna en un colegio. Así al menos no habrías crecido soportando un maltrato emocional constante.

Para sorpresa de él, Renesmee rió y lo abrazó.

—Gracias por enfadarte por mí. Entonces yo puedo enfadarme por ti. No te preocupes, Jacob, ya no habrá más sufrimiento para ninguno de los dos. He marcado nuestro territorio. Nos aseguraremos de que los hijos de Rebecca no están descuidados, pero los demás tendrán que buscarse la vida por ellos mismos. No voy a permitir que sigan actuando como si tuvieran derecho a exigirte dinero y apoyo, cuando lo único que te han proporcionado ellos ha sido sufrimiento.

Jacob nunca se habría imaginado que un día su esposa se erigiría como su protectora, ni que aceptaría su secreto más oscuro con sencillez, ayudándolo a él a hacer lo mismo.

El dolor del rechazo de sus padres no desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, pero él sabía que ya no volvería a ser tan agonizante. Él se sabía aceptado por la persona que más le importaba y que merecía su respeto, alguien a quien adoraba.

—Gracias, cariño.

—No tienes por qué darlas. Tú me protegerás de Ada y yo te protegeré de Sarah, William y Rebecca. ¿Trato hecho?

Él sonrió y dio gracias a Dios por aquella mujer.

Era evidente que ella estaba aún recuperándose de su propio trauma, pero también lo era su feroz deseo de que él fuera feliz.

—Trato hecho.

El martes, Renesmee mandó a Jacob al trabajo con un beso y una sonrisa, recreándose en poder hacerlo sin tener que preocuparse de si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto.

—Ven a casa a la hora de cenar —le ordenó ella.

—Sí, señora —contestó él, la besó y se dirigió al coche más feliz de lo que ella le había visto nunca.

Renesmee rió y luego entró en casa para comenzar su trabajo en la organización benéfica. «Mi trabajo», pensó mientras realizaba un pequeño baile. Su cuerpo estaba más relajado que nunca, era como si se hubiera quitado un tremendo peso de encima, igual que Jacob.

Entre ellos seguía habiendo sombras, pero no tenían nada que ver con la oscuridad de antes, que había desaparecido. Quizás algún día ella reuniera el valor para plantearle el tema de Miranda, pero ya que por el momento se habían convertido en una unidad sólida, le parecía una tontería sacar el tema. Ya estaba hecho y, dada la importancia que tenía la fidelidad para Jacob, seguramente él se había castigado mil y una veces por su desliz. Por el bien del bebé, ella tenía que borrar de su interior ese dolor y concentrarse en asuntos más productivos, como su nuevo empleo. No se hacía ilusiones de que fuera a ser un trabajo fácil, pero iba a intentarlo porque quería sen-tirse orgullosa de sí misma. Para poder ganarse el respeto de Jacob como pareja, ella tenía que reconstruir su imagen con ella misma, tenía que ser feliz ella sola, aparte de su marido.

Ella no era ningún genio en los negocios, ni tenía ningún don artístico, pero tenía buena mano con la gente. El empleo era una herramienta para ayudarla a comprender y apreciar sus cualidades.

Comenzó a leer algunos de los informes que le había enviado Helen. Ciertamente los proyectos necesitaban mucho dinero y de momento se mantenían con lo mínimo, rezando para poder continuar. Era necesario conseguir aportaciones de dinero regularmente.

Renesmee comenzó a anotar nombres en una hoja de papel. Conocía a gente que conocía a otra gente que tenía influencia en las altas esferas de los lugares más importantes. Quizás tantos años de ser la perfecta dama de sociedad iban a dar su fruto.

Jacob terminó su trabajo en tiempo récord y logró llegar a casa antes de las seis. No quería defraudar a Renesmee, sobre todo después de lo que habían vivido el fin de semana. Por otro lado, una parte de él quería asegurarse de que ella no había cambiado de opinión respecto a él. Se sentía incómodo en ese estado tan vulnerable, pero sabía que la mirada de bienvenida de Renesmee lo ayudaría a soportarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en su casa encontró a Renesmee en su estudio y sin rastro de cena por ningún lado. Después de reaccionar inicialmente con irritación, Jacob encargó comida china por teléfono y se encaminó al estudio de ella. Era una habitación que le desagradaba porque no le reportaba buenos recuerdos. Renesmee solía encerrarse allí en el pasado, cuando le dejaba fuera de su vida.

—¿Estás ocupada? —le preguntó desde la puerta. Ella levantó la vista sorprendida.

—¡Ya estás en casa! ¿Qué hora es?... ¡Oh, Dios mío! Dame unos minutos para preparar algo de cenar.

El la detuvo cuando se apresuraba a salir por la puerta.

—Preferiría que emplearas ese tiempo en besarme. Ya me he ocupado yo de la

cena.

Sintiéndose culpable, Renesmee apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él.

—He perdido la noción del tiempo. Este trabajo de recaudar fondos es tan interesante... He estado recolectando algunas ideas. Me encantaría que me con-trataran después del mes de prueba.

Él nunca la había visto tan emocionada.

— Cuéntamelo mientras cenamos —le dijo él y la besó tal y como había soñado todo el día.

Ella suspiró y le devolvió el beso justo como sabía que a él le gustaba. Jacob gimió y se abrazó a ella con más fuerza mientras sentía aumentar su erección. Ni cena ni nada, lo que él quería era alimentarse del hermoso cuerpo de su esposa. Y a un nivel mucho más amplio que el sexo. Sin el contacto físico entre ambos, los dos tendrían dificultades para sanar a nivel emocional. El lo había aprendido por las malas, cuando había reprimido su propia naturaleza sensual.

Jacob decidió abrir su corazón un poco más.

—Odio esta habitación —le susurró al oído a Renesmee.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella mientras le quitaba la corbata y le desabrochaba el cuello de la camisa.

—Solías esconderte de mí aquí.

Jacob aún no se había recuperado del rechazo de su esposa, de saber que ella no podía soportar su presencia, y temía que ella volviera a encerrarse en su coraza si él le exigía demasiado.

Renesmee no lo negó.

—¿Quieres fabricar recuerdos nuevos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa y lo besó en el cuello—. A mí también me vendría bien tener más recuerdos felices. Creo que nos hacen falta unos cuantos.

—Tendrán que ser muy ardientes —comentó él sintiendo que algo en su interior se iluminaba.

Deslizó sus manos bajo el suéter de ella y ella levantó los brazos y lo animó a que se lo quitara. Jacob se recreó entonces en su sujetador.

La mirada de ella era incitante, pero sus acciones eran lo más excitante de todo. Le desabrochó la camisa lentamente y se la abrió.

—Eres tan perfecto, Jacob, que a veces me parece que has salido de mis sueños.

Nadie le había dicho nunca nada tan maravilloso. Ninguna mujer le había mirado como si él pudiera cubrir todos sus deseos. Renesmee no sólo estaba aceptándolo tal y como era, le estaba dando las gracias por ser parte de su vida.

Jacob comenzó a quitarle el sujetador y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—La cena, qué inoportuna —murmuró él—. Quédate aquí, quiero cenarte a ti. Jacob se abrochó la camisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Sabía que, a pesar de

habérselo pedido, Renesmee se taparía de nuevo. Por eso le sorprendió tanto encontrársela en el sofá... desnuda.

Renesmee parecía una perla sobre el tapizado azul oscuro del sofá e invitaba a tocarla, a seducirla. Y él sabía que era una invitación exclusivamente para él.

Él dejó la comida en el suelo y se arrancó los botones de la camisa del ímpetu de querer quitársela. Ella resultaba tan tentadora que quería comérsela entera, desde la punta del pelo hasta los dedos de los pies. Se acercó a ella con los pantalones aún puestos, no podía estar más tiempo alejado de ella.

—¿Y esto por qué? —le preguntó.

—Por los recuerdos ardientes —respondió ella ruborizándose.

Él sabía lo difícil que eso resultaba para ella, el esfuerzo que le suponía liberarse de todo lo que le había inculcado su abuela durante años, lo asustada que debía de estar por si hacía algo que lo alejara de ella. Él nunca había imaginado que ella se atrevería a exponerse al rechazo tan poco tiempo después de haber empezado a romper su coraza. Y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, por él, por ellos dos y el bebé.

Él posó una mano en el vientre de ella, cerca del triángulo entre sus piernas.

—Cariño, esto es más que ardiente. Estás quemándome vivo. Ella señaló sus pantalones confusa.

—¿Por qué no te los quitas?

—Porque creo que mi valiente esposa se merece todo el placer del mundo y, si me quito los pantalones, me temo que no duraré mucho —respondió él deslizando la mano entre las piernas de ella y acariciándola suavemente.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Hay mucha luz.

—La luz es perfecta —replicó él, deleitándose en el placer de contemplar su cuerpo—. Quiero ver cómo alcanzas el orgasmo gracias a mí.

Él nunca la había hablado de forma tan erótica, nunca había sentido la confianza de que ella lo aceptaría. Incluso en aquel momento, estaba pendiente por si ella daba signos de estar incómoda.

Renesmee tragó saliva y separó las piernas ligeramente. El aroma de mujer de ella lo excitó increíblemente. Ella observó cómo la estudiaba con la mirada y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Entonces él agarró una de sus piernas y la abrió hasta que el pie tocó el suelo.

— Engancha la otra pierna en el respaldo del sofá —le pidió él, dudando de si estaría pidiéndole demasiado—. Quiero verte abierta para mí, húmeda y preparada para recibirme. Quiero ver lo que saboreo. Para sorpresa de él, ella se echó a reír.

—¿Podemos hacerlo poco a poco?

Él nunca había soñado que llegarían tan lejos, física y emocionalmente. La confianza que se había ido forjando entre los dos en los últimos días estaba extendiéndose a todas las facetas de su vida. ¿Adonde les conduciría?

— Claro, iremos paso a paso —contestó él y abrió ligeramente más la pierna que llegaba al suelo.

Con una mano acarició la parte interior del muslo de ella y la oyó gemir y agarrarse fuertemente al sofá. Jacob repitió la caricia y el respingo que dio ella lo significó todo para él. Por fin Renesmee comenzaba a hablarle en la cama, comenzaba a comunicarse con él con su cuerpo.

—Voy a besarte —le advirtió él mirándola a los ojos—. Voy a saborear cada centímetro de ti. Y luego voy a penetrarte.

Ella tragó saliva y empezó a subir la otra pierna por el respaldo del sofá. Jacob estaba tan excitado que creía que su miembro iba a romperse. Ayudó a Renesmee a subir la pierna. Ella había cerrado los ojos, como si fuera demasiado para ella ver cómo la con-templaba arrobado.

A Jacob le temblaban las manos. Inspiró hondo y se permitió contemplar lo que ella le ofrecía. El deseo le hizo estremecerse violentamente. Gimió y, sujetándola por las nalgas, se inclinó sobre ella. Renesmee se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido en su centro más íntimo y todo su cuerpo se tensó anhelante. Él sacó la lengua y la acercó al botón escondido entre sus rizos.

Renesmee gritó de placer y fue como una explosión para él. Jacob se concentró en su tarea concienzudamente, saboreando su dulce carne como el mayor de los manjares.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó ella a punto de alcanzar el climax.

—Sí, cariño, suéltate para mí —respondió él sin apartarse de su centro íntimo. Continuó acariciándola con la boca y le arrancó otro grito mientras su cuerpo se

convulsionaba al llegar al orgasmo. Jacob se apartó ligeramente de ella y la observó estremecerse bajo sus caricias profundas, con la espalda arqueada, los senos brillantes de su saliva y los pezones enhiestos, mientras ella recorría el camino del placer supremo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Sólo cuando vio que jadeaba para recuperarse, Jacob se puso en pie y se desvistió. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le hizo rodearle la cadera con ellas. Estaban en la posición perfecta para disfrutar de nuevo.

Ella abrió los ojos un segundo justo antes de que él la penetrara, lenta y profundamente. Era muy consciente de que ella contenía otra vida en su interior y tuvo mucho cuidado, moviéndose en su interior lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que Renesmee gritó de placer de nuevo y él la siguió gustoso hasta el otro lado.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Once

— Me encanta esta habitación —le susurró Jacob al oído mientras le ofrecía su camisa.

Ella se ruborizó mientras se la ponía.

—Jacob, eso ha sido... No puedo creerlo... Anda, ve por la comida.

Él sonrió, la besó una vez más y recogió la comida de la caja tirada en el suelo. Renesmee se recreó contemplando aquel hermoso cuerpo desnudo. El la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—No me mires así. Has acabado completamente conmigo, mujer insaciable —le advirtió él mientras le daba la caja y buscaba sus calzoncillos y pantalones.

—¿Estás seguro? —bromeó ella y quiso gemir al verle con los pantalones y el torso desnudo.

Su marido era el hombre más sexy que ella había conocido nunca y lo deseaba ardientemente. Su cuerpo estaba saciado, pero seguía queriendo tocarlo, adorarlo. Y no estaba provocado por sus hormonas disparadas, ella siempre le había deseado con tanta intensidad.

Él se sentó junto a ella.

—Aliméntame, mujer —le provocó él maliciosamente.

—Está frío —comentó ella abriendo una ración de arroz frito.

—Y tú estás muy caliente —replicó él mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella rió y le puso el envase en las manos.

—Compórtate —le dijo, pero no hablaba en serio.

Lo último que deseaba era que su marido «se comportara», que volviera a la distante formalidad con la que le había tratado en el pasado. Así era como se comportaban al principio de todo, antes de que las cosas se torcieran entre ellos.

La diferencia era que, con lo que habían vivido, entre ellos había surgido una profunda lealtad, un compromiso que ella aún no estaba preparada para explorar. Pero al menos ella ya no se escondía de las necesidades de él ni de las suyas mismas.

Mientras cenaban, la conversación se centró en las ideas que Renesmee tenía para su trabajo. Jacob quería formar parte de esa nueva parcela de su vida. Ya no habría barreras entre ellos, por más que él se sintiera expuesto y vulnerable. Prefería eso a la agonía de sentirse solo y aislado.

—Así que si logramos ese espacio en el programa de radio, quizás podamos atraer a la gente que más necesitamos —comentó ella terminando su cerdo agridulce.

—Parece que vas a estar muy ocupada.

La alegría se desvaneció del rostro de ella.

— ¿No crees que pueda funcionar, que pueda trabajar además de tener al bebé? Quiero decir, hoy es mi primer día en este empleo y ya se me ha olvidado la cena...

Él la hizo callar con un beso.

—No me refería a nada de eso. Funcionará. No eres superwoman, así que contrataremos a una cocinera y asistenta del hogar, pero funcionará.

—Pero nada de niñeras —afirmó ella muy seria—. Yo seré quien críe a nuestra

hija.

—Nada de niñeras —concedió él. Renesmee respiró hondo.

—Jacob, sé lo importante que es para ti que yo esté en casa, así que gracias por apoyarme en esto.

Él se sorprendió.

—Yo nunca quise que tú fueras ama de casa si no era lo que deseabas.

—Pero sí que lo preferías, reconócelo.

Él se lo pensó unos instantes y recordó sus fantasías de adolescente sobre su esposa y su familia perfectas. Era cierto, la esposa de sus sueños era ama de casa. Renesmee había recuperado de lo más profundo de él algo que él había sepultado al olvido.

—Me agrada que estés en casa, pero sólo si a ti te gusta. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz.

Jacob estaba intentando sonar alentador, aunque le preocupaba que, cuanto más se involucrara ella en su trabajo, menos tiempo tendría para él y su hija. El niño que había dentro de él, el que había sido dejado de lado en la vida de todo el mundo, no era fácil de acallar.

—¿Sabes? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estoy empezando a sentirme a gusto conmigo misma, como si yo mereciera la pena —le confesó Renesmee apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Para mí mereces la pena todo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de cierta amargura.

—Hasta hace unos días, creía que yo era lo último en tu vida —comentó ella y le detuvo antes de que replicara—. No estoy culpándote. Esto tiene que ver con cómo me veo yo a mí misma, no cómo me ves tú.

— ¿Y cómo te ves tú? — le preguntó él, consciente de que ella se había tomado muy en serio sus acusaciones del domingo por la noche.

Sin presionarla, ella iba a contarle sus secretos.

—No estoy orgullosa de quién soy, quiero ser una mujer con objetivos en la vida, con sueños y ambiciones —dijo ella y en su mirada había tanta determinación que impresionó a Jacob—. Quiero vivir, Jacob. Quiero poder revisar mi vida sin lamentarme de nada.

A él se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada antes?

—Al principio yo estaba a gusto con la situación —comenzó ella asiéndole una mano y tranquilizándole un poco—. Era agradable dejarse cuidar. Nadie se había hecho cargo de mí sin por ello hacerme sentir como una carga.

—Pero tú nunca has sido una carga para mí.

Para él, ella era un regalo, una criatura llena de gracia que había reparado en él.

—Lo sé. Eso era lo más seductor de todo. Me dije a mí misma que estaba a gusto dejándome cuidar y dedicándome simplemente a existir —continuó ella apretándole la mano—. Pero debería haberte cuidado yo a ti también, tú necesitabas que te cuidaran tanto como yo.

—¿Cómo ibas a saber tú nada de Max? —le preguntó Jacob frunciendo el ceño—. Yo era demasiado terco para hablarte de él.

—¿No te das cuenta? Aunque Max hubiera sido el padre perfecto, yo, como esposa tuya, debería haber cubierto tus necesidades, fueran cuales fueran. Pero no lo hice. Te dejaba todo el trabajo a ti mientras yo me sentaba en un rincón —dijo ella e intentó sonreír—. Me parece que en eso estoy mejorando.

—En eso eres perfecta —le aseguró él.

—Pero no puedo construir toda mi vida alrededor de ti, eso no es sano. Te agobiaría a ti y negaría mis propias cualidades. Quiero conseguir cosas en la vida por mí misma. Quiero apasionarme con algo tanto como tú con tu bufete.

—¿Y nosotros? Me refiero a nosotros como pareja, ¿no puede ser ésa tu pasión?

—le preguntó él llevándose la mano a la boca y besándole los nudillos—. Juntos hacemos arder todo.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Es cierto. Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo...

—Pero necesitas algo más.

Algo que él no podía darle, pensó Jacob mientras asimilaba ese golpe para su ego. Él nunca detendría a Renesmee de hacer lo que ella deseara, pero no comprendía por qué no le bastaba con ser su esposa y la madre de su hija.

—Es la misma razón por la cual tú vas a trabajar cada día —susurró ella—. Estás viviendo tu sueño. Eso es lo único que yo quiero, un sueño propio.

Jacob sintió que se le partía el corazón. Se había concentrado en cómo le afectaba ella, cuando debería haber prestado atención a lo que ella llevaba diciéndole desde que habían vuelto a vivir juntos. Su Renesmee no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de averiguar cuáles eran sus sueños. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a negarle el gozo de perseguirlos?

—Entonces, adelante, lánzate a buscarlos.

Ella no podía hacerse una idea del esfuerzo que le costaba decir esas palabras. Después de la vida que había tenido, él era de lo más posesivo. Consideraba que ella era suya, era la única persona en su vida que había sido suya. Pero en realidad nunca había sido así. Esa mujer había sido una sombra de la que estaba empezando a mostrarse últimamente.

Esa nueva mujer que él iba conociendo poco a poco tendría que decidir si quería o no ser suya, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. ¿Y si ella decidía entregar su pasión a algo que no fuera él, dejándole a él las migajas? Un hombre bueno y que no fuera egoísta hubiera dejado que ella abrazara su nueva pasión sin ponerle trabas. Pero Jacob descubrió que, en lo relativo a su esposa, él era un egoísta. Aunque dejaría que ella fuera en busca de sus sueños, lucharía por convertirse en su única pasión.

Al día siguiente, Renesmee estaba sola en casa cuando le telefoneó su abuela. Ada quería saber por qué Jacob y ella no habían ido a visitarla desde que habían vuelto a vivir juntos.

—Hemos estado muy ocupados —se excusó Renesmee sintiéndose incómoda.

—Sé que él es un hombre ocupado, pero tú podrías haber encontrado un rato—replicó Ada, que sabía qué decir para hacer daño.

—Tengo un empleo.

Ada soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y qué es, algo de beneficencia? De verdad, Renesmee, yo llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida.

Renesmee no quería manchar sus esperanzas sometiéndolas al examen de Ada.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces cenáis esta noche aquí a las siete. Le diré a la cocinera que prepare algún plato italiano, sé que a Jacob le gusta la cocina italiana —dijo Ada y colgó.

Renesmee gimió y hundió la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Por qué se dejaba avasallar por su abuela de aquella manera? Ella no era un ser débil, lo había comprobado continuamente en los últimos días. Pero era como si todos los años vividos bajo el sofocante control de Ada la hubieran marcado para siempre. Cuando su abuela había comenzado a agobiarla, ella se había metido en su coraza protectora, algo que había creído que no volvería a necesitar.

Llamó a Jacob y le contó lo que había sucedido.

—Lo siento, no he podido decirle que no —se disculpó haciendo una mueca por lo patética que resultaba—. He vuelto a comportarme con un cangrejo ermitaño.

Para su sorpresa, él se echó a reír.

— Siempre y cuando no te comportes así conmigo, puedes recaer de vez en cuando en tu hábito.

—Me siento como si cualquiera pudiera tomarme el pelo.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma, cariño. Tanto tú como yo tenemos nuestros puntos débiles. ¿Quién ha dicho que tengamos que enfrentarnos a ellos nosotros solos? Tú mantendrás a raya a Rebecca, y yo me haré cargo de Ada.

Al ver las ganas de él de aceptarla como ella era, Renesmee se sintió mejor.

—¿Quieres ir a la cena?

—Será mejor que lo hagamos. Ada no te dejará en paz hasta que lo consiga. Y además, ¿sabes qué? Convenceré a esa vieja urraca para que haga un generoso donativo a Heart.

Renesmee se echó a reír.

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

—Creí que estaba siendo amable. Pero de nuevo, tú eres la única persona con la que quiero ser amable —dijo él con una risita tan pecaminosa que la hizo encenderse de deseo—. No voy a tener tiempo de cambiarme, así que Ada tendrá que aceptarme como soy.

Renesmee dudó unos instantes y luego se lanzó valientemente.

—Eres muy sexy tal y como eres.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—No puedes decirme algo así cuando estoy en mitad de redactar un memorándum. Creo que acabo de confundirme al escribir el nombre del cliente —dijo él con voz ronca recordando los placeres que habían compartido la noche anterior.

—Ven a casa a comer —le susurró ella escandalizándose a sí misma.

¿Quién era esa mujer que provocaba a su marido tan abiertamente? Jacob gimió.

—Tengo una reunión a la una en las afueras de la ciudad.

Renesmee sintió que su floreciente sensualidad era cortada de raíz.

—Entonces te veré sobre las seis y media.

—Hasta luego, cariño.

Cuando llamaron la puerta un poco antes de las doce, Renesmee pensó que sería un repartidor, por eso ahogó un grito al encontrarse a Jacob en la puerta.

—Tengo veinte minutos antes de tener que marcharme a la reunión —anunció él cerrando la puerta de un portazo y besando a Renesmee apasionadamente.

Ella gimió y le correspondió, y no protestó cuando él acercó sus manos a sus pantalones de chándal. Su cuerpo se había puesto a cien en décimas de segundo. Él le bajó los pantalones y las bragas al mismo tiempo y rompió su beso el tiempo necesario para inclinarse y ayudarla a quitarse la ropa. Luego se irguió y la sujetó por las nalgas. Ella se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas mientras él la levantaba y la apoyaba contra la pared.

Entonces Renesmee le agarró el rostro y lo besó ardientemente, con tanto deseo que creía que iba a explotar. No había tiempo para temores ni inhibiciones. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y sintió que él daba un respingo. Él acercó su mano a sus pliegues íntimos y al cabo de un instante ella sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. Él introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, profundamente, y ella gritó de placer y se agarró fuertemente a él. Entonces él apartó su mano y, al instante siguiente, ella sintió la punta de su erección lista para introducirse dentro de ella.

—Estás tan caliente, cariño, tan prieta...

Ella no dijo nada, no podía hablar, su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse incluso antes de que él la hubiera penetrado completamente. Él gimió y empujó hasta lo más hondo. Renesmee no necesitó más, tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que vio las estrellas. Jacob dio un grito y comenzó a salir y entrar en ella con movimientos potentes y precisos. Y al mismo tiempo ella advirtió que, en medio de su pasión, él la sujetaba delicadamente para que no se golpeara con la pared.

Y entonces ella dejó de pensar y se convirtió en una criatura toda sensación y placer.

Cuando abrió los ojos, instantes más tarde, encontró a Jacob desplomado sobre ella con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello. Tenía la camisa arrugada y húmeda de sudor y el cuerpo le ardía. Renesmee le acarició el pelo y él la besó en el cuello. Luego la miró a los ojos y ella vio tal gozo en su mirada que se sintió más satisfecha que nunca. Miró el reloj de la cocina.

—Te quedan doce minutos para darte una ducha y comer algo —comentó ella sin dejar de acariciarle el cuerpo y el rostro.

Lo amaba, y él por fin estaba tratándola como su esposa, la mujer que podía acoger todo lo que él tenía para dar. Durante mucho tiempo, ella se había concentrado en el dolor que supondría aventurarse fuera de su coraza protectora. Pero acababa de ver lo que podía encontrar al otro lado: un placer indescriptible y la felicidad más grande.

Él gimió y se separó de ella. Luego la besó y la agarró de la mano.

—¿Vamos a la ducha?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Voy a hacer que llegues tarde —protestó, pero se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de baño.

Una vez allí, se desvistieron el uno al otro en apenas un minuto y se metieron bajo el agua.

Él hizo ademán de agarrar el jabón, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Tú eres quien tiene prisa —se excusó ella, enjabonándose las manos—. Voy a restregarte la espalda.

Renesmee se obligó a no detenerse en exceso en aquella tarea, aunque se moría por recrearse en ella. No era exactamente como había imaginado su fantasía, pero tendría que servirle igualmente.

—Hecho —anunció ella y vio que Jacob comprobaba la hora en su reloj.

—Ocho minutos, aún me queda tiempo —dijo y comenzó a torturarla a ella. Renesmee se preguntaba cómo era posible que lo deseara de nuevo después de la pasión que la había abrasado en el pasillo. Las manos de él, enjabonadas y resbaladizas, estaban por todo su cuerpo. Las deslizó entre sus muslos y la llevó sin esfuerzo hasta su segundo orgasmo en menos de veinte minutos. Renesmee sintió que las piernas no le sostenían.

—Acabé —anunció él mientras ella se desplomaba en sus brazos—. Me quedan seis minutos.

Renesmee se obligó a apagar la ducha y salió de la bañera. Se envolvió en el albornoz.

—Voy a calentarte la comida —dijo y escapó de él por poco, riendo.

Tres minutos más tarde, Jacob entraba en la cocina con una ropa casi idéntica a la que llevaba antes. Sonreía maliciosamente.

— Si regreso a la oficina con otro aspecto, la gente se preguntará dónde he estado.

Renesmee sintió que le ardían las mejillas y le indicó que comiera. Él terminó el plato en un tiempo récord y, cinco segundos antes de cumplirse los veinte minutos, estaba en la puerta listo para marcharse. Incapaz de resistirse, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento. Cuando se separó de él, Jacob tenía un brillo en la mirada que ella nunca le había visto antes. Su marido empezaba a regresar a casa en cuerpo y alma.

—Quédate con esa idea —le susurró él abriendo la puerta.

—Estaré esperándote —contestó ella y se quedó mirándolo hasta que su coche desapareció por la carretera.

Renesmee cerró la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. No sólo había tenido la relación sexual más rápida y salvaje de su vida, además se habían duchado juntos. Eran dos de sus fantasías y habían sucedido en los últimos veinte minutos. No estaba nada mal.

A las seis y media, Renesmee estaba esperando que llegara Jacob para ir juntos a casa de Ada cuando él telefoneó.

—Lo siento, cariño, tengo que quedarme en la oficina. La frustración se apoderó de ella.

—Iré sola entonces.

—No lo harás, yo cumplo mis promesas —dijo él suavemente—. He logrado librarnos del compromiso. Iremos a cenar con Ada el domingo, los dos juntos.

Renesmee esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Mintiendo como un bellaco —dijo él sin ningún remordimiento—. Intentaré estar en casa a las nueve.

—Te veré entonces —se despidió Renesmee y colgó el teléfono feliz.

Jacob no sólo estaba aprendiendo a relajarse un poco respecto a su trabajo, además estaba aprendiendo a comprenderla a ella. De acuerdo, iba a quedarse trabajando hasta tarde otro día más, pero el lunes había estado todo el día con ella, así que seguramente tenía que recuperar esas horas.

Renesmee comprendía lo que le exigía su trabajo, por eso quería algo para ella. Además de que la ayudaría a sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, sería algo a lo que agarrarse cuando la devoción de Jacob por su trabajo la dejara a ella de lado.

El viernes por la noche, Renesmee admitió que había cometido un tremendo error. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando oyó el coche de Jacob en el exterior. Parecía que, al haber aceptado ella que llegara tarde la primera noche, él había vuelto a sus días de adicción al trabajo; había estado trabajando hasta tarde todos los días de la semana.

Renesmee había terminado varios memos para Heart en el tiempo que había estado despierta esperando a Jacob. Fue a la cocina, sirvió dos tazas de café y las llevó al salón decidida a tener una conversación con Jacob. Su nueva y apasionada conexión sensual les había hecho olvidar algunos problemas importantes de su relación en otros aspectos.

Al ver la luz encendida, Jacob supuso que Renesmee estaba despierta y la llamó.

—Estoy aquí —respondió ella dejando las tazas sobre la mesa baja y preguntándose cómo podía sacar el tema sin crear una enorme pelea.

No quería resultar una gruñona, pero aquello era importante tanto para ella como para su hija. Como ya le había dicho a Jacob, se negaba a que la niña se sintiera como una carga.

Pero sus prioridades cambiaron al ver entrar a Jacob por la puerta. Algo debía de ir muy mal, la mirada de él era sombría. La única vez que lo había visto en ese estado había sido la noche en que le había confesado sin darse cuenta lo que le había dolido que ella le echara de casa.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo con el abrigo.

Él se lo dio y luego se desplomó sobre el sofá como si no le quedaran fuerzas. Renesmee se sentó a su lado preocupada.

—Jacob, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

—Es sólo que estoy cansado —respondió él con la vista perdida en la pared.

—No —dijo ella obligándolo a mirarla—. No vas a volver a hacerlo. No vas a volver a guardarte secretos que te hieren.

—No quiero que te preocupes en tu estado, no quiero que nada te haga daño

—dijo él con tanta ternura que a Renesmee se le partió el corazón.

—¿Sabes lo que más me hiere? Que me niegues partes de tu vida. No me lo hagas de nuevo, Jacob —dijo ella con voz temblorosa de la emoción.

Él la miró desde su infierno particular y abrió los brazos para acogerla. Ella se acurrucó contra él preguntándose si confiaría en ella y le contaría lo que le atenazaba, si daría el siguiente paso para construir su relación. Una relación de iguales, donde los dos se responsabilizaban del otro en igual medida.

Él le explicó que uno de sus clientes había ocultado parte de la información sobre el estado de sus finanzas a su comprador y eso estaba creándole problemas al bufete. Aunque ellos no tenían por qué saber de finanzas era su responsabilidad que todo estuviera en orden, y con ese problema su imagen peligraba, y con ello su negocio entero.

—Bueno, pues si eso sucede, tú y yo comenzaremos de nuevo, aunque eso signifique que yo tenga que ser tu secretaria —le aseguró ella con una sonrisa—. Sin lamentos.

Jacob sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima y dio gracias a Dios por tenerla. Uno de sus compañeros estaba recibiendo mucha presión por parte de su esposa porque ella no quería perder el ritmo de vida al que se había acostumbrado. Pero Renesmee no era así.

—Tengo fe en ti, saldrás adelante —le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula—. ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?

—Gracias, cariño, pero a menos que logres convencer a mis clientes de que no nos dejen hasta que arreglemos esto, tendremos que arreglarlo mi equipo y yo.

—Tengo una idea —comentó ella.

—¿Debo preocuparme? La última vez que dijiste eso, me pasé los dos meses siguientes viviendo en un hotel.

—Bueno, tú colaboraste en eso, la verdad —replicó Renesmee antes de pensar lo que decía.

Era el peor momento para sacar el tema, pero había perdido el control, algo en el comentario de él le había hecho saltar.

—No he sido un marido ideal, ¿eh? —comentó él con una mueca—. Pero ahora estamos haciéndolo bien...

Renesmee estaba aterrada ante el huracán que estaba a punto de desencadenar. No era el mejor momento, y además ella creía que ya lo había superado, pero evi-dentemente no era así.

—¿Eso te parece? Hemos prometido que no habría más secretos entre nosotros, y sin embargo...

—¿Crees que hay algo más que debamos aclarar? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Nunca hemos hablado de Miranda —dijo ella y las palabras cayeron como bombas entre ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, Renesmee sintió un enorme alivio por estar sacando el tema a la luz.

—¿Miranda? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con nada?

El desconcierto de él hizo que a Renesmee se le encogiera el estómago. O Jacob le estaba mintiendo o ella había cometido un terrible error. De pronto él comprendió.

—¡Maldita sea, Renesmee! No puedo creer lo que estoy suponiendo. Dilo de una vez—le urgió.

Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—Yo sabía que nuestro matrimonio estaba en crisis desde hacía tiempo—comenzó ella—, pero la razón por la que te pedí el divorcio fue porque creí que tenías una aventura con Miranda.

Había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. La infidelidad era algo que ella no podía soportar, quizás por lo que había tenido que soportar a causa del comportamiento de su madre.

—Tú siempre te quedabas en el bufete hasta muy tarde —se justificó, viendo que él la miraba cada vez más enfurecido—. Y cuando te telefoneaba, ella respondía diciendo que no podías contestar.

—¿Y eso fue suficiente para condenarme? —preguntó él tenso y apartándose de

ella.

Renesmee se preguntó si, después de todo lo que se estaban esforzado por reconstruir su matrimonio, iba a perder a Jacob por ser estúpida. La idea de no volver a escuchar su risa se le clavó en el alma como un puñal. Pero dejó a un lado sus temores y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía que enfrentarse a aquello, ella ya no era la mujer que ocultaba su dolor y seguía adelante con un matrimonio sintiéndose traicionada... sin haberle preguntado a Jacob ni una sola vez si era culpable de lo que ella le había condenado.

—No, pero me hizo sospechar. Ya sabes que yo no era la mujer con más confianza en sí misma del mundo.

—Renesmee... —comenzó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Déjame terminar —le rogó ella—. No creo que pueda reanudar esto si me detengo.

Él hizo un gesto de que habRebecca y le acarició el cuello. Renesmee sintió un alivio inmediato. Las caricias de Jacob eran su ancla cuando todo lo demás se le iba de las manos.

—Hace cuatro meses, fuiste de viaje de negocios a Wellington y ella te acompaño, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. En casi cinco años de matrimonio, había sido la primera vez que se había apartado de su esposa durante más de una semana y la había echado de menos a cada momento. Pero a ella no le importaba suficiente su relación como para tomar la iniciativa por una vez y llamarlo. Más herido de lo que creía posible, Jacob se había convencido de que su matrimonio estaba en su peor momento y tampoco la había telefoneado.

—Te eché tanto de menos... No podía dormir sin ti a mi lado —le confesó Renesmee con los ojos brillantes de la emoción—. La primera noche de tu viaje, esperé a que me llamaras, como hacías siempre. Pero como no sabía nada de ti, hacia las tres de la madrugada te llamé yo. Primero al móvil, pero lo tenías apagado. Así que llamé al hotel. ¡Y me contestó ellal

Renesmee comenzó a golpearle el pecho con los puños.

—Dijo que estabas en la terraza y que podía llamarte si yo quería. Por la forma en que me habló, ¿qué se suponía que iba a pensar yo? Nosotros habíamos discutido y tú te habías marchado furioso, lo suficiente como para hacer algo que me hiriera.

Jacob no podía creer que la mujer que hablaba tan francamente fuera su reprimida y elegante Renesmee.

—¡Cuando regresaste ni siquiera me tocabas! No me deseabas y yo pensé que ella te había dado lo que yo no podía proporcionarte. ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo en tu habitación, Jacob? ¿Por qué respondió a tu teléfono en mitad de la noche? —le preguntó separándose de él.

Él nunca la había visto en ese estado, pura rabia.

—Nos cambiamos las habitaciones — respondió él, preguntándose si ella lo creería—. El hotel se confundió y a mí me dio la habitación de fumadores y a Miranda la de no fumadores.

—Quizás no fue un error... ¿No podría ella haberlo planeado?

Después de su pelea con Renesmee, él se había pasado todo el viaje a Wellington de un humor de perros. Pero Miranda no había protestado por su mal genio y había estado muy pendiente de él. Jacob lo pensó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo mucho más que simpatía. Debía de haber sido muy duro para ella que él no respondiera a sus insinuaciones. Podía haber intentado romper su matrimonio para conseguir estar con él.

Renesmee respiró agitada y le recorrió un escalofrío.

—¿Y los de Recepción no lo sabían? Ellos fueron quienes me pusieron con tu habitación.

—Llegamos al hotel muy tarde, recuerda que tomamos el último vuelo. Cuando descubrimos el error, nos cambiamos las habitaciones y Miranda dijo que ella hablaría con Recepción por la mañana —respondió él tenso.

Renesmee tragó saliva y se tapó el rostro con las manos, dándose cuenta de su error garrafal.

—Pero tú no me deseabas. ¡No me tocaste ni una vez en toda una semana! Y antes siempre me tocabas. Sucediera lo que sucediera, al menos me tocabas.

—Estaba dolido —confesó él, decidido a que si ella había sido sincera con él, él no podía ser menos con ella—. Yo deseaba que mi mujer se preocupara por mí y me llamara, que quisiera arreglar nuestra pelea. Pero, por lo que yo supe, nunca te molestaste en hacerlo.

—Miranda fue terriblemente convincente. Si la hubieras oído... —susurró Renesmee—. Me dolió muchísimo que pudieras haberte entregado a otra mujer, se me partió el corazón.

El la miró fijamente.

—Nunca te he engañado y nunca lo haré. La fidelidad es mi única arma para combatir la vergüenza que Max me convenció que era mi herencia. Soy incapaz de traicionar eso. ¿Me crees?

Su pregunta tan directa la hizo temblar.

—Sí, Jacob, te creo —dijo ella y en su mirada había un profundo deseo—. Lo siento, Jacob. Debería habértelo preguntado, no sólo...

Él estaba enfadado con ella porque no hubiera confiado en él, pero no lo suficiente para querer verla sufrir. Y no toda la culpa había sido de ella.

—Recuerdo cómo me comporté a mi regreso de ese viaje. No me extraña que no quisieras sacar el tema. Y tenías razón respecto a una cosa: la razón por la que cambié de secretaria fue porque Miranda se lanzó sobre mí a los pocos días de que tú y yo nos separáramos. Cuando descubrió que yo no estaba interesado en ella, dimitió, y yo lo atribuí a que se había hecho ilusiones vanas. Si hubiera sabido lo que había hecho en Wellington...

Renesmee dejó escapar un grito de angustia.

—¡No puedo creer que casi me muriera de preocupación por algo que no había sucedido! Durante cuatro meses he dejado que eso me carcomiera por dentro, diciéndome que podía ignorarlo, que podía aceptarlo por el bien de nuestro bebé. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía perdonar ni olvidarlo.

—Supongo que ése ha sido tu castigo. Y ya se ha acabado — dijo él, convencido. No iba a permitir que las mentiras de Miranda destruyeran un matrimonio que estaban reconstruyendo con todo su corazón y su alma. Y nada de lo que él hiciera podría igualar el tormento al que se había sometido Renesmee a sí misma. Además, el hecho de que ella hubiera decidido compartir con él sus preocupaciones en lugar de seguir guardándoselas era un signo de que ella confiaba plenamente en él.

— Conmigo nunca vas a tener que preocuparte de si te engaño o no. Entre tú y el bufete, ¿cuándo iba a tener tiempo? —dijo él con intención de hacerla reír, de aliviar su dolor.

Pero ella reaccionó abrazándose fuertemente a él.

—Salvaremos tu bufete, Jacob. Nadie va a arrebatártelo, te lo prometo. Abrumado por la ferocidad de su declaración, él la abrazó y supo que había algo más que ella no decía.

Dos días después de duro trabajo por ambas partes, Jacob se encontró presidiendo una cena con nueve de sus clientes más importantes y sus esposas. Su socio Kent Jacobs y su novia también estaban presentes.

A mitad de comida, cuando todo el mundo estaba relajado, uno de los clientes más antiguos se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y se dirigió a Jacob.

—Jacob, he contado contigo siempre durante ocho años, desde antes de que tuvieras tu propio bufete. Yo no voy a salir huyendo despavorido, pero tampoco voy a permitir que mi empresa se hunda contigo —comenzó el hombre—. No podemos permi-tirnos que se nos relacione con un bufete que tiene una imagen de incompetencia, si me permites ser tan brusco. Yo sé que sois los mejores, pero tengo que responder ante mis accionistas, que obtienen su información por la prensa. Y el artículo del otro día no os daba buena publicidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero Jacob agradeció la oportunidad de poder poner el tema sobre la mesa. Tomó aire profundamente, miró a Renesmee y comenzó a hablar.

—Estamos convencidos de que podemos superar esa crisis. Lo único que os pedimos es que no precipitéis una crisis en el bufete dejando de ser clientes nuestros antes de tiempo. Si no logramos recuperarnos, cooperaremos plenamente en transferir vuestro historial a los nuevos abogados. Os pedimos que esperéis dos semanas antes de tomar esa decisión —dijo él, consciente de que era una petición atrevida.

El hombre que había sacado el tema asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones al instante.

—Estaré encantado de hacerlo. Sois los mejores, y no quiero perderos si existe alguna oportunidad de que volváis a lo más alto.

El resto de los clientes dijeron lo mismo. Así que Jacob y su equipo tenían dos semanas de gracia.

Esa noche, en la cama, Jacob abrazó a Renesmee.

—Qué gusto, nos han dejado un respiro.

—Yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé. Las próximas dos semanas van a ser duras —dijo él, pero saber que contaba con ella lo ayudaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Más duras que nuestra separación?

—Nada podría ser tan duro como eso —respondió él y entonces lo vio todo con perspectiva—. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría suceder? Que no nos recuperáramos de la crisis y mi bufete y mi reputación quedaran por los suelos.

Renesmee lo observó divertida ante su tono lastimero.

—¿Y qué?

—Y comenzaríamos de nuevo —contestó él sintiendo que la opresión del pecho se le aliviaba—. No vamos a quedarnos en la indigencia. Tengo suficientes inversiones para poder vivir durante una buena época.

—Yo podría mantenerte —propuso ella besándolo en el cuello—. Aún tengo el dinero del fondo fiduciario que me entregaron cuando cumplí los veintiuno. Y además, pronto tendré un sueldo.

—Vivir siendo un mantenido... —murmuró él—. Quizás lo intente.

—Te volverías loco a la media hora de haber empezado —comentó ella riendo.

—Sí, pero es bonito soñar —admitió él, besándola en la boca.

Fue un beso en el que le demostraba su devoción por ella. Fue tierno, hermoso y con su punto voraz. Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró preocupada.

—Jacob, estamos bien, ¿no?

—Estamos mejor que nunca. Lo que has hecho ha sido demostrarme que puedes comportarte de forma tan estúpida como yo.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Soy culpable, lo admito. No volveré a dudar de ti.

—Lo sé.

Era cierto. Su matrimonio se había fortalecido después de que ella confiara en él lo suficiente para poder comentar ese tema que tanto le había hecho sufrir.

—Buenas noches, amor mío.

— Buenas noches, Jacob —susurró ella recostándose sobre el pecho de él. Y felices y contentos, se durmieron.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Doce

Durante los siguientes diez días, el sueño fue un lujo que Jacob apenas se pudo permitir. Él y su equipo trabajaron a tope. Y, en todo momento, Renesmee estuvo a su lado, siendo el ancla que le permitía seguir adelante sin destruirse a sí mismo de tanta preocupación.

«Sin lamentos».

El tercer día, después de haber llevado el desayuno para todos, Renesmee salió del bufete con una sonrisa. Pero se le quitó en cuanto respondió al teléfono móvil. No reconoció el número, pero la voz le era dolorosamente familiar.

—Hola, Renesmee.

—Madre... —respondió ella apoyándose en una pared— . ¿Estás en Auckland? No esperaba que su madre realmente viajara a Nueva Zelanda para visitarla.

Rosalie no era una mujer de palabra.

—Acabo de llegar al hotel. ¿Tienes un rato para tomar un café mañana, digamos a las once? ¿Qué te parece ese pequeño café en el que nos vimos el año pasado?

Renesmee estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba pensar con claridad.

—Claro, suena bien.

Minutos después de terminar la conversación, Renesmee seguía apoyada en la pared con el móvil en la mano. Quiso correr a los brazos de Jacob y pedirle que lo solucionara todo. Nadie, ni siquiera Ada, era capaz de destruirla como podía hacerlo Rosalie. Como un huracán, aparecía en la vida de Renesmee una vez al año y dejaba todo devastado a su paso en el terreno emocional.

Rosalie no era mala persona, simplemente estaba tan centrada en sí misma que no tenía tiempo de ser madre, de escuchar qué necesidades tenía su hija. En su última visita, Renesmee hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido pedirle consejo para arreglar su matrimonio, pero Rosalie sólo había hablado de su viaje a París.

Un anciano que pasó junto a ella le hizo reaccionar y Renesmee se dirigió a su coche. Aquél era su problema y lo resolvería. No iba a volver a esconderse, ya fuera tras sus propias barreras o tras la fuerza de Jacob. Si ella no era capaz de manejar a Rosalie, entonces todo lo que le había dicho a Jacob de convertirse en una mujer capaz de valerse por sí misma sería falso. Y ella no quería que lo fuera.

Esa noche, Jacob llegó a casa pasada la medianoche. Renesmee estaba dormida y tuvo cuidado de no despertarla mientras se desvestía. La observó unos instantes bajo la luz de la lámpara de su mesilla de noche. Era una mujer preciosa. ¡Apenas podía creer que fuera su esposa! Se metió en la cama, apagó la luz y se abrazó a ella. Renesmee le dio un beso.

—Vuelve a dormirte, cariño —le dijo él y se sintió afortunado. Independientemente de lo que sucediera con su empresa, siempre tendría a

Renesmee a su lado. El compromiso de su mujer hacia él era poderoso, nunca fallaría. Quizás ella no lo amara de la forma que él necesitaba, pero nunca volvería a abandonarlo. Y sabiendo eso, no le importaba que su negocio fracasara.

—Sin lamentos —susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Renesmee contempló su teléfono móvil mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de llamar a Jacob. Él no tenía por qué cargar con un problema suyo. Pero Renesmee estaba algo asustada; había intentado convencerse a sí misma, pero no estaba segura de que sería capaz de manejar a Rosalie. En el desayuno casi le había comentado algo a Jacob, pero lo que le había frenado era lo mismo que estaba fre-nándole en aquel momento: su propia necesidad de demostrarse que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar la brutal realidad de su niñez.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolso y bebió un sorbo de café. Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: ya no estaba sola frente a Rosalie, aunque nadie la acompañara en ese instante. La fe que Jacob tenía en ella era una presencia invisible de apoyo a su lado.

Una figura vestida de rojo que entraba por la puerta llamó su atención. Observó a la atractiva rubia acercarse a ella. Aunque tenía más de cincuenta años, todo en Rosalie Wentworth indicaba juventud, sobre todo de espíritu. Tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, una melena rubia perfectamente cortada y un maquillaje impecable. Vestida con un traje rojo de tirantes, lograba que mucha gente se volviera para mirarla.

—Hola, Renesmee, cariño —saludó cuando llegó junto a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

—Hola, madre —respondió Renesmee envuelta en aquel perfume que tenía dolorosos recuerdos para ella.

Su madre se sentó frente a ella, toda gracia y sensualidad, y Renesmee se sintió como el patito feo a su lado.

—Ese color te sienta bien, cariño —dijo Rosalie refiriéndose a su suéter azul oscuro de cachemir.

—¿Tú no tienes frío? —le preguntó ella.

— Yo soy de sangre caliente —respondió su madre riendo. A los pocos instantes le llevaron su café.

—Está bueno, pero debo admitir que echo de menos el café de casa.

—¿Qué tal por Italia?

Rosalie se había ido a vivir allí al conocer a Cario Belladucci, y nunca había invitado a Renesmee a que la visitara. Su madre la miró compungida y colocó una mano sobre la de Renesmee. Ella se sorprendió tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—He venido para pedirte disculpas, hija, por todo: por dejarte con Ada, por irme con Cario en lugar de cuidar de ti, por no estar nunca a tu lado cuando me necesitaste... Perdóname —le rogó Rosalie.

Renesmee sabía que eso no quería decir nada. A Rosalie siempre le invadía la culpa cuando estaba con ella, pero eso no significaba nada, nunca lo haría. Rosalie era una mariposa bella pero voluble. Que llevara tanto tiempo junto a Cario era una señal de que realmente lo amaba. Rosalie había logrado convertirse en una amante fiel, pero seguía sin ser nada maternal.

Lo asombroso fue que a Renesmee esa vez no se le partió el corazón. Fue consciente de la vida que crecía en su interior. Sin saberlo, el bebé y Jacob le daban la fuerza para no quedar destrozada ante el vendaval que suponía su madre. El pasado dejaba de ser tan importante, frente al futuro, que estaba lleno de esperanzas.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte — replicó ella tomando la mano de su madre entre las suyas—. Me alegro de que seas feliz.

—Sí que lo soy —respondió ella retirando la mano—. ¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Cómo está tu arrebatador marido?

—Jacob y yo estamos perfectamente —dijo ella y sonrió al sentir que la amargura al hablar con su madre se disipaba—. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Rosalie dio un grito de júbilo que llamó la atención de todo el local.

—¡Oh, cariño, eso es fabuloso! ¡Dios santo, eso significa que voy a ser abuela!

—Serás una abuela guapísima y tu nieta te adorará cada vez que la visites. Renesmee sabía que era cierto. Con sus regalos y su buen humor, Rosalie proporcionaría muchos buenos momentos a su nieta, siempre y cuando ella sólo tuviera que visitarla periódicamente.

A Rosalie pareció gustarle la idea. Mientras parloteaba sobre los vestidos de diseño que iba a regalarle al bebé, Renesmee tuvo otra certeza: a su madre no le gustaba casarse ni tener ataduras de ningún tipo. Lo que para Ada era algo amenazador, para Rosalie era la vida perfecta. Su madre no era amante de nadie más que de sí misma.

Algo en el interior de Renesmee se curó al pensar en eso y por primera vez sintió lástima de Ada. Su abuela basaba su vida en una serie de mentiras. Y ella ya no iba a asustarse. De pronto supo con certeza que Ada nunca más lograría hacerle recluirse en su coraza.

Una hora más tarde, Renesmee se despidió de su madre y decidió acercarse a una tienda cercana de lencería. Le asombraba lo tranquila que estaba. Era un maravilloso cambio respecto a las otras veces, cuando la visita de Rosalie la dejaba destrozada.

Le llamó la atención una camisola verde musgo. Era muy sexy, pero una extravagancia. «Me gusta verte con satén y encaje», recordó que le había dicho Jacob. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces. Sabía que con esa prenda se sentiría femenina y especial, igual que le hacía sentir Jacob.

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que amaba a Jacob más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Era un sentimiento ancestral, que exigía todo de ella. Gracias a eso había sido capaz de perdonar a su madre. Sabía que Danica nunca había sentido nada así y nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, Renesmee se había enamorado perdidamente de Jacob y de su bebé aún en su vientre.

Ella había intentado encontrar su pasión, su sueño, en un intento de negar la intuición de que Jacob era ese sueño. Sólo así había podido soportar el hecho de que su trabajo era lo primero para él. Pero ya no más, se dijo Renesmee. Sólo porque él no correspondiera sus sentimientos no significaba que no mereciera saber lo que ella sentía.

Quizás eso la convertía en una estúpida. O quizás la convertía en la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Sonrió con los ojos inundados de lágrimas de emoción, buscó las bragas que hacían conjunto con la camisola y se dirigió al mostrador para pagarlos.

Por la noche, Jacob logró llegar a casa a las ocho.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —le preguntó ella.

—Parece que vemos la luz al final del túnel —respondió él y olfateó algo—. Huele muy bien.

—He hecho pasta. ¡Y me he comido una tonelada! Pero no te preocupes, he cocinado el doble de cantidad de lo habitual.

Pasaron delante del salón y él vio que había un álbum de fotos abierto. Era un regalo que le había hecho Ada a Renesmee, una especie de crónica de su vida, desde su nacimiento hasta su boda. Jacob sabía que no le tenía mucho aprecio, prefería las fotos de después de la boda. Una vez le había preguntado por qué no le gustaban las fotos de su niñez y ella le había contestado que le hacían sentirse abandonada.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con esto? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Déjame que ponga la pasta a calentar primero. Espérame aquí, regreso enseguida.

Jacob se sentó y hojeó el álbum. A partir de los cuatro años, había muy pocas fotos en las que Renesmee apareciera con su padre o su madre. Tenía todo el derecho a sentirse abandonada.

Al menos Sarah y William no se habían despreocupado de él hasta que había tenido edad suficiente para poder cuidar de sí mismo. Y nunca le habían engañado con falsas esperanzas. Debía de haber sido muy duro para Renesmee, a los cuatro años, sentirse abandonada por unos padres que habían prometido que la querrían y protegerían. Eso lo ayudaba a él entender que ella fuera tan reticente a amarlo. Para su esposa, el amor sólo conducía a acabar con el corazón roto. Jacob deseó poder cambiar las lecciones de su niñez.

En ese momento Renesmee llegó con un plato de pasta humeante y delicioso y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo él sentándose a la mesa—. Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con el álbum?

— Estaba permitiéndome recordar. Necesito hacerlo. No puedo ignorar lo que sucedió y seguir siendo yo. Tengo que aceptar el hecho de que personas que supues-tamente debían amarme incondicionalmente, me hicieron mucho daño. Tengo que quedarme en paz con mi pasado antes de poder concentrarme en el futuro.

A Jacob le saltó el corazón en el pecho. Estaba muy orgulloso de su esposa.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—No habrías dicho lo mismo si me hubieras visto temblando antes de quedar hoy con mi madre.

Él frunció el ceño e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Podría haber...

—No te preocupes. Todos tenemos retos que afrontar y Rosalie era uno de los míos. No podía seguir escondiéndome de lo que me hizo, igual que no puedo esconderme de estas fotos.

El coraje y la determinación que vio Jacob en el rostro de ella era algo completamente diferente a la niña con la que se había casado. Estaba abrumado por su fuerza, por su habilidad para superar el dolor que su madre le había causado. En ese terreno, Renesmee estaba demostrando ser más valiente que él. Él podía identificar el ansia que le hacía querer salvar el bufete a toda costa, la necesidad de impresionar a William, pero no podía superarla, todavía no.

—¿Y qué has decidido después de quedar con ella?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y hojeó el álbum.

—He decidido que no debo asustarme de sentir, de amar, de entregarme por completo. Duele cuando alguien no lo acepta y te lo tira a la cara, pero el dolor termina por desaparecer y la vida continúa.

Él la abrazó fuertemente.

—Nada de lo que tú me des lo rechazaré. Nada. Para sorpresa de él, ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y qué me dices de la petición de divorcio?

—Bueno, excepto eso —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Renesmee señaló una foto de cuando tenía ocho años. Estaba impecable, pero su expresión era sombría.

—Ojalá te hubiera tenido cerca entonces —comentó ella—. Creo que siempre voy a necesitarte. No me dejes nunca, Jacob.

Esas palabras le llegaron al alma. Quizás por fuera ella estuviera sonriendo, pero en su corazón Renesmee lloraba. Ese día había renunciado a sus últimas esperanzas y había aceptado que Rosalie nunca sería capaz de darle lo que ella necesitaba. Pero aceptar ese hecho no lo hacía menos doloroso.

— Nunca — le aseguró él emocionado—. No quise irme cuando me lo pediste. ¿Por qué iba a querer irme voluntariamente?


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Trece

Renesmee se despertó por la noche y observó a Jacob profundamente dormido a su lado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que él le había dicho delante del álbum de fotos.

Por primera vez en su vida, ella estaba con alguien que era demasiado terco para abandonarla. Quizás para algunas personas eso fuera sobrecogedor, pero era justamente el tipo de posesividad que ella necesitaba. Con la petición de divorcio había querido llamar su atención, pero él se había mantenido fiel a la promesa que le había hecho el día de su boda: que la amaría, honraría y protegería durante el resto de su vida.

La lealtad de su marido era toda una lección para ella. Su amado Jacob siempre sería su roca, independientemente de lo que la vida les pusiera por delante. Se sentía preparada para arriesgarse y entregarle su corazón y su cuerpo completamente.

Después de tantos años, por fin la niña de cuatro años de su interior sonreía. Estaba un poco dolorida, pero lo suficientemente recuperada como para poder dar el siguiente paso.

Renesmee se levantó de la cama y se puso el conjunto de lencería que había comprado esa tarde. Ya era hora de mostrarle a su marido lo mucho que significaba para ella. Él había hecho mucho por ella y apenas había esperado nada a cambio. Y él había sido abandonado tanto como ella, y necesitaba igualmente cuidados y ternura.

La diferencia era que él nunca se había permitido a sí mismo desmoronarse, nunca había llorado ni pedido ternura. Ella podía aceptar eso, él era como era. Pero significaba que tenía que estar muy atenta para percibir sus necesidades emocionales.

Sonrió. Últimamente no estaba teniendo problemas en comprender a Jacob, en la cama y fuera de ella, porque su marido confiaba en ella. Y ella iba a atesorar ese regalo desde ese momento. En el sexo le daría toda la ternura que él no aceptaba en otros contextos, le demostraría que ella era suya en todos los sentidos.

Se observó en el espejo con una mezcla de alegría y nervios. Ese conjunto sorprendería a Jacob cuando se despertara. Renesmee esperaba que él comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle. Se estremeció y se metió en la cama junto al cuerpo cálido de Jacob. Él murmuró algo dormido y la abrazó.

Aunque había puesto el despertador, Jacob se despertó antes de que sonara. Miró el reloj y comprobó que aún le quedaba una hora antes de tener que levantarse. Estaba a punto de volver a dormirse cuando percibió una textura nueva bajo su mano. Era satén, suave y sedoso. Frunció el ceño. Cuando se había metido en la cama estaba muy cansado, pero estaba seguro de que Renesmee llevaba puesto su viejo pijama.

Con mucho cuidado, encendió la lámpara de su mesilla y levantó las sábanas. Se quedó perplejo: aquello no era el viejo pijama de Renesmee.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jacob apartó las sábanas completamente. Renesmee se quejó medio dormida y él le frotó los muslos para calentarla, mientras se recreaba en la visión de su esposa con aquel conjunto de satén y encaje. La camisola se le había levantado un poco y dejaba ver una deliciosa franja de piel de su ombligo, que él no pudo evitar acariciar. Ella gimió aún dormida.

Jacob levantó la vista y se quedó sin aliento. El tirante izquierdo se le había caído del hombro y dejaba al descubierto la cremosa curva de su seno, mientras el otro permanecía primorosamente tapado. ¿Sabía Renesmee lo que estaba haciéndole? Se inclinó y besó su seno desnudo. Ella se removió ligeramente en sueños y entrelazó una mano en el pelo de él, manteniéndolo sobre ella. Encantado, Jacob asió el tirante con los dientes y tiró hasta que el pecho quedó completamente al descubierto. Suspiró apre-ciativo. Luego acercó su mano y jugueteó con el pezón, despertando por completo a Renesmee, que se abrazó a él fuertemente.

—¿Jacob, qué estás haciendo?

—Esto no es tu pijama —le acusó él sin dejar de acariciarle los senos, y cambió la mano por la boca.

Renesmee ahogó un grito de placer. Intentó hablar, pero sólo le salió un gemido.

—Quería sorprenderte —logró articular al fin—. Quería...

—¿El qué? —insistió él sin dejar de acariciarla y mordisquearla—. Dime lo que querías.

Ella se apretó contra él.

— ¿Tengo que ponerlo en palabras? —preguntó ella con tanta sensualidad que le llamó la atención.

Jacob la miró a los ojos y lo supo: se había puesto aquel conjunto porque quería hacer el amor. Había tomado la iniciativa a su manera, él no había colaborado en nada en despertar su deseo.

—Esta vez no hace falta que hables — dijo él sonriendo—. Nos quedan muchos años por delante, y me gusta cómo dices las cosas sin hablar.

Ella se ruborizó y se encendió aún más. Jacob se recreó en contemplarla junto a él, anhelante y entregada, y algo primitivo en él se regocijó. Aquélla era su esposa, su amante, la mujer de su vida. Y no era pasiva, sino muy activa. Además, no estaba entregándole sólo su cuerpo, Jacob podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero seguía necesitando escuchar las palabras.

Si ella nunca decía aquellas palabras, a él le dolería, pero no lo destruiría, porque Renesmee le demostraba de otras maneras lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Jacob le levantó un poco la camisola y le besó el vientre. Ella se agarró fuertemente a su cabeza.

—Jacob... quiero un beso —dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas de deseo.

Él se lo concedió, y el beso fue una fiesta de los sentidos, salvaje y desinhibido. Ella rodeó su cintura con una pierna y se apretó más contra él. El calor traspasó su ropa interior, produciéndole la mejor de las caricias.

Cuando separaron sus bocas para tomar aire, él permitió encantado que ella se colocara a horcajadas sobre él. Renesmee lo contempló de arriba abajo con expresión de satisfacción y picardía al mismo tiempo. Y entonces se bajó el otro tirante de la camisola. Por primera vez desde que estaban casados, no había nada de timidez en ella.

Su gesto dejó al descubierto los dos senos. Jacob contuvo el aliento. Con una sonrisa muy femenina, Renesmee se bajó la camisola hasta la cintura y se inclinó sobre él para que saboreara sus pechos. Él hizo lo que le pedía, y los gemidos de ella lo encendieron aún más.

—Espera —dijo ella de pronto, haciéndolo tumbarse boca arriba en la cama.

Y entonces deslizó la mano dentro de los boxers de él y cerró la mano alrededor de su erección. Jacob creyó que iba a morirse de placer y se esforzó por no cerrar los ojos para poder verla. Era una vista maravillosa: la expresión de ella era puro deseo, tenía la boca entreabierta y jadeaba.

Él gimió y ella ahogó un grito de pasión. El placer de él alimentaba el de ella y le hacía sentir a Jacob más hombre que nunca.

—Ahora, Renesmee.

Ella le bajó los boxers, liberando su miembro erecto. Se dispuso a quitarse las bragas, pero él la retuvo y sólo apartó el tejido con una mano.

—Jacob... —murmuró ella, tan hambrienta como él.

Él se la acercó lentamente y observó cómo lo acogía en su interior, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llegar al cliWilliam en ese mismo momento.

Ella arqueó la espalda y gritó mientras lo recibía entero. Y entonces ninguno de los dos pudo pensar más.

Diez días después de la cena en la que sus clientes le habían expuesto sus dudas, Jacob salió de una reunión confidencial. Estaba agotado pero eufórico.

Eran casi las siete cuando regresó al bufete, pero todo el personal estaba esperándolo. Nada más verlo aparecer por la puerta, todos gritaron de contento. El trato que había desencadenado la crisis había sido felizmente cerrado, y Black & Associates había demostrado al mundo de los negocios que eran un bufete serio y capaz de superar desafíos. Eso reforzaría a sus antiguos clientes y les proporcionaría otros nuevos.

—¡Vayamos a celebrarlo! Han abierto un nuevo restaurante aquí al lado hace poco

—comentó alguien.

—Yo me voy a casa —se disculpó Jacob—. Pero divertíos y cargadlo en la cuenta del bufete. ¡Prometo no descontároslo de vuestras primas!

No olvidaría la dedicación de sus trabajadores a la hora de recompensarlos. Intentaron convencerle para que se uniera a ellos, pero él lo único que deseaba era estar junto a su esposa. Se había dado cuenta de que ningún éxito de su trabajo significaría nada si ella no estaba a su lado para compartirlo. Ella era la única persona a quién él le había importado lo suficiente como para estar orgullosa de sus logros. Ella era la única que había luchado para protegerlo... Ella era, simplemente, la única.

Jacob se dijo que ya podía dejar de huir, dejar de querer impresionar a William. Eso ya no era importante. De pronto, ya no sentía dolor, sino pena de ese hombre que había alejado de sí a un hijo que lo hubiera hecho sentirse orgulloso. Pero eso ya no afectaba a la felicidad de Jacob, porque tenía una base mucho más firme en Renesmee.

Por fin estaba listo para irse a casa.

Antes de marcharse, aún le faltaba una cosa por hacer. Telefoneó a Kent, su colega del bufete.

—¿Puedes reunirte conmigo cinco minutos?

—Claro, estoy de camino al restaurante, regreso al bufete enseguida. ¿Algo va

mal?

—No —respondió Jacob con una sonrisa—. Algo va muy bien.

A las diez de la noche, Jacob entró en su casa. Justo esa noche no había querido llegar tarde, pero el destino se había conjurado en su contra. Renesmee salió de su estudio sonriente.

—¿Te has quedado trabajando hasta ahora?

Él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo.

—Me he encontrado con retenciones en la autopista a causa de un accidente.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo ella colgando el abrigo en el armario, y luego regresó junto a él y lo abrazó—. Te he echado de menos.

—¿Ah, sí? —le provocó él, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—Sí. Estaba esperándote para decirte algo: me han dado el empleo. Aunque aún no ha pasado el mes de prueba, ¡dicen que quieren contratarme indefinidamente!

—exclamó ella eufórica—. Les han impresionado tanto la serie de entrevistas en la radio, que...

Jacob la subió en brazos y comenzó a girar riendo y cantando. Cuando se detuvo, ella tenía el rostro encendido de felicidad.

—Sabía que no iban a poder resistirse a tus encantos. Ella sonrió y lo besó tiernamente.

—No me extraña que yo te quiera tanto.

A Jacob se le detuvo el corazón. Nadie nunca le había dicho que lo quería. No podía creerse que Renesmee, la mujer a la que amaba, lo había hecho.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—He dicho que te quiero, Jacob Black. Te amo locamente, apasionadamente. Sólo lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo antes de poder reunir el valor de decírtelo.

Él pensó cómo corresponder a aquello.

—Hemos cerrado el acuerdo —anunció. Renesmee sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes? —le reprendió—. Podías haberme llamado por teléfono.

—Quería decírtelo mientras estabas en mis brazos —explicó él y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No logro encontrar las palabras... para decirte lo mucho que significas para mí.

— Jacob, cariño, lo sé—dijo ella acariciándole el rostro—. Te lo oigo decir cada vez que me tocas, por fin comprendo lo que me dices con tu cuerpo.

Él sintió que le entregaba su corazón a ella.

—Eres mi todo —le susurró abrazándola fuertemente—. Nunca lo olvides, y no me permitas que yo lo olvide.

Sin ella a su lado, él estaría perdido, no tendría alma ni corazón. La miró a los

ojos.

—Te has portado muy bien referente a que yo trabajara por las noches y los fines de semana.

—Teníais que cerrar ese trato, superar la crisis. Tu trabajo exige eso, pero mientras no lo hagas a menudo, podré soportarlo y nuestra hija también.

— Bueno, a partir del próximo mes voy a tener menos carga de trabajo —le anunció él—. Kent va a convertirse en mi socio del bufete.

Renesmee lo miró atónita.

— Se lo ha ganado. Si no le convertía en socio, podría haberse marchado a otro bufete —añadió él, pero ésa no había sido la principal razón y quería que ella supiera cuál era—. Ya no tengo que demostrarme nada a mí mismo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Lo único que le importaba de verdad lo tenía en sus brazos en aquel momento. A Renesmee se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Estoy tan feliz... —explicó ella— . Jacob, eso significa que tendrás menos carga de trabajo, ¿no? Kent asumirá parte de tus responsabilidades actuales.

Él le acarició el pelo y le enjugó las lágrimas.

—Yo seguiré siendo el socio principal, pero sí, Kent va a hacerse cargo de parte de mi trabajo.

—Soy lo primero —murmuró ella incrédula—. Nunca creí que fuera a serlo, por mucho que me amaras.

Él se quedó en silencio unos instantes y por fin comprendió a qué se refería ella.

—Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Mi trabajo no significaría nada si tú no estuvieras a mi lado.

Ella se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Estúpidas hormonas... —se justificó—. Creo que te amo demasiado, Jacob. No puedo evitarlo.

Para su sorpresa, él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte. Incluso aunque te hubieras divorciado de mí, habría seguido cerca de ti para lo que necesitaras.

Ella rió a través de las lágrimas.

—Tonto, yo nunca quise divorciarme de ti.

—Lo sé.

Le había llevado tiempo comprender por qué ella le había pedido el divorcio, pero al final lo había comprendido.

—¿Qué te parece si te regalo una campana, enorme y muy sonora? Así, la próxima vez que quieras llamar mi atención...

—¡Jacob! —exclamó ella entre risas.

Él sonrió y la subió en brazos. Ella era perfecta, y aquello era un final feliz que él no había creído que podría sucederle. Entonces Renesmee lo besó y él se dio cuenta de que su historia no había hecho más que comenzar.


	15. Chapter 15

Epílogo

Jacob observó a Renesmee en el estrado con el corazón henchido de orgullo. Ella se dirigía a un auditorio lleno de potenciales donantes y hablaba con absoluta convicción. Cuando terminó su intervención, todos los asistentes aplaudieron entusiasmados, incluida Ada.

La relación de Renesmee con su abuela había cambiado porque Renesmee había cambiado: ya no se dejaba pisotear por nadie, y él la admiraba y la amaba por eso.

Jacob abrió los brazos para recibirla y la mujer de su vida se fundió con él en un abrazo.

—Has estado brillante —le comentó él.

—Estaba aterrada —respondió ella sonriendo—. ¿Dónde está Hope?

Él le hizo girarse hacia la adorable niña de tres años que reía junto a Ada. Renesmee sonrió.

—Cada día se parece más a ti. Vamos a tener que apartar a manotazos a los pretendientes cuando crezca un poco más.

—¿Has dicho algo de pretendientes? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. Renesmee rió suavemente y se acercaron a la pequeña. Cuando ella la vio, salió corriendo hacia su madre.

—¡Mamá! —gritó llena de alegría.

Ella la subió en brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? —le preguntó a la pequeña.

—¡Playa! —exclamó ella ilusionada.

—A mí me parece estupendo, ¿y a ti, cariño?

Jacob se sintió maravillado de que aquella mujer tan inteligente, hermosa y cariñosa lo amara.

—Perfecto. Iremos a la playa.

El día siguiente era sábado, y él siempre dedicaba los fines de semana a su familia.

Les había costado un poco encontrar el equilibrio entre el trabajo y la vida familiar. Cuando el puesto de Renesmee en Heart había empezado a requerir demasiado de ella, había contratado a una asistente, ya que gracias a su trabajo la organización podía permitírselo. Eso le había permitido seguir criando a su hija sin necesidad de niñeras y rendir más en su vida y en su trabajo.

En cuanto a Jacob, había delegado mucho trabajo en su socio tras el nacimiento de Hope. Estaba fascinado por la criatura que era una parte de él. Más que un padre ausente, Jacob estaba tanto tiempo con ella que casi la sobreprotegía.

Pero quien realmente era el centro de su mundo era Renesmee, significaba para él más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y sabía que ella comprendía lo que él le transmitía sin palabras.

—Bueno, guapísima, ¿ya has terminado aquí? —le preguntó.

—Sí, sólo tenía que hacer esa presentación.

Hope quiso que su padre la agarrara en brazos y Renesmee se la pasó a su marido.

—La estás malcriando... —comentó ella.

Jacob se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca.

—Si quieres, puedo subirte en brazos a ti también.

—Quizás te lo permita... esta noche —dijo ella con una mirada traviesa. Jacob se estremeció deseando que llegara la noche.

—Debes saber que Hope y yo hemos estado hablando últimamente... ¿Qué te parecería darle algún hermanito?

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca.

—Me parece muy bien. ¿Quieres un hermanito, Hope?

—¡Sí! —exclamó la pequeña ilusionada.

Jacob contempló a las dos mujeres de su vida y sintió que lo inundaba una enorme paz. Entonces Renesmee lo miró con sus enormes ojos y la paz dejó paso al deseo, que inundó su cuerpo y su alma.

—Todo —susurró él. «Eres mi todo», pensó. Ella sonrió emocionada.

—Jacob Black, no me hagas llorar.

Él rió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sujetando a su hija con el otro brazo.

—Vamos a casa.

Así podría amarla, adorarla y mostrarle exactamente lo que ella significaba para él.

Todo.


End file.
